Deus Ex Machina
by amaijin
Summary: Meijin Kawaguchi joins West Genetics as a second year and falls in love with a certain auburn haired pandora. He is also the only product of project omega, using armors equipped with GN drives to fight the nova. Set during the eighth nova clash. Meijin Kawaguchi OOC. Completed now. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Descending From The Heavens**

"Hello, old friend." A man in a blue jumpsuit and a silver helmet said to the man seated on the desk next to him.

"Good to see you again, Tachibana." The man replied. The man was Dr Gengo Aoi the expert on stigmata and Pandora.

"Did you finally manage to complete project omega?" He continued.

"Yes. It's finally completed. It took 5 years on Jupiter to finish it." The mysterious man replied

"That's good to hear. We need every ounce of power we can muster to beat the nova. When can he be deployed?" The doctor continued asking the man in front of him.

"It's undergoing final adjustments now. Hopefully he can be fielded in during the next nova clash. How are the legendary Pandora?"

"That's good to hear. 4 of the five are still in stasis but Chiffon is currently attending west genetics. As discussed he will be attending west genetics after his appearance. But what of the chevalier? They will surely take interest in him and the tech he holds."

"I'm hoping you'll prevent them from trying to copy the tech. Any attempt is likely to lead to more potential harm than good. Anyway, till next time." The mysterious man took his leave and disappeared.

9th Nova clash

The second years all stood shivering at what was in front of them. Towering over them was an S-type Nova. The first years who stood behind them were all petrified with fear.

Chiffon Fairchild muttered under her breath. The first ranked second year was trying to come up with a solution to the problem in front of them. Standing next to her was her good friend Ticy and near to her was Elizabeth Mably and her group. The second years all had their volt weapons deployed ready to face their enemy. They had a slim chance of survival if any. None of them were prepared for such an outcome. They had originally been gathered here to help the first years train against some dummy nova. They didn't think that a nova would actually spawn here.

The second and first years all braced for the nova's assault. Multiple of its tentacle like appendages lashed out at the Pandora and managed to take out many of the first and second years.

Chiffon looked at the carnage around her. The high ranking second years were all knocked out with the exception of chiffon and Ticy. Some of the lower ranked second years had lost their limbs and a few first years had been killed. She shouted to the other Pandora, "All first years please evacuate the area and take as many injured as you can. All available second years please prevent the nova from doing any more harm." As the first years retreated and brought the injured Pandora with them back to the encampment for evacuation by helicopter, Chiffon and Tidy were the only ones left to stop the nova's advance. She thought about her circumstances for a moment before using her volt weapon, anti-nova, to cut down the nova's incoming attack as Ticy did the same with her zanbato. However the pair soon found themselves glued to their positions as they realized that they had been caught in the nova's freezing field. They braced themselves for the oncoming onslaught but we're surprised as glowing green particles began falling from the sky. Multiple pink beams fell from the skies and hit the nova's many appendages and was causing it to seemingly disintegrate. This sight caused Chiffon Fairchild to even open her normally closed eyes. Then ad the two girls looked up into the sky, they saw a mysterious being descending from the sky that had fired those beams. It was releasing large amounts of the green particles which made the two girls feel al warm and fuzzy inside. The mysterious entity that had just entered the fray was a sleek robot looking being that had what looked like a regular pistol in its right hand which was attached to a blade which was half the length of the being itself. The blade had an edge that was almost the same green as the particles. Just as the nova turned to face this new being, it was abruptly cut in half right through its core as the being deployed a large blade and sliced the nova through its core and landed on the ground nearby. The being then returned its blade to the original position-folded behind its arm. It just stood there facing the two girls who were now free from the effects of the Nova's freezing field and were cautious of their potentially new ally. They approached the being carefully with volt weapons in hand with Chiffon demanding who the being was and whether they were friend or foe. Just then a bright flash of blue light enveloped the being. The two girls shielded their eyes from the sudden bright light. As the light subsided, the girls were surprised to see a slender man standing where the unknown being once stood. The man standing in front of them was quite slender and tall and wore a dark blue suit that had grey rings around the sleeves. He had a white shirt underneath that and wore a maroon colored tie loosely around his neck. On the sides of his suit was the emblem of west genetics. In addition, he was also wearing very angular sunglasses. Both Chiffon and Ticy thought the man looked handsome and cool. He had brown hair that was spiked up and had a gauntlet on his right hand that had three switches and a fingerprint scanner.

"Are you friend or are you foe?" Chiffon asked demanding and answer from the man who had somehow just managed to singlehandedly defeat a nova, and an S-type one at that too.

"Obviously, I am an ally, since I just beat that nova that you pandora were having trouble with. But where are my manners. My name is Meijin Kawaguchi. And I am supposed to be a new second year at West Genetics. And as to how I can fight the nova, well that's a question that will be answered at a later date. It seems that the transport from West Genetics has arrived." The man said as he pointed to the two girls and they turned around to see a Chinook helicopter bearing the genetics emblem landing near to them. The ride back to West Genetics was a quiet one as both of the second years just kept staring at the man that had saved them. The blushed as they thought he was checking them out. It was not surprising that he actually was. Both of them had fairly average builds for their heights but he was attracted to their figures nonetheless. Chiffon had shoulder length auburn hair and he found it intriguing how she was always smiling and had her eyes closed. Ticy had waist length black hair and seemed to be very shy.

As they touched down at West Genetics they were greeted by Kim Yumi one of the instructors at the academy. The three of them were told to report to Sister Margaret's office. Meijin was thankful for his sunglasses as he couldn't help but ogle at the large breasts possessed by the instructor. He did as he was told and followed behind Chiffon and Ticy to Sister Margaret's office. He assumed she was the headmistress of West Genetics.

When they arrived there, He was shocked to see a that woman wearing nun like clothing was the headmistress at a military academy.

"Thank you for coming. As you three know we just experienced the 9th nova clash. But thanks to the quick thinking and actions of the three of you major losses have been avoided." Upon hearing that statement, Chiffon and Ticy felt relieved to know that all of their comrades had made it back safely. "Now on to the other matter at hand," the older woman continued as she gestured towards Meijin. "Now that you are finally here Mr. Kawaguchi, I would like to talk to you regarding your enrollment to West Genetics. You will be joining with the second years and I will be assigning Chiffon and Ticy to be your guides since the three of you seem to already be acquainted. Here is your dorm key as well as your schedule." She spoke as she handed the man an envelope containing all the things that he needed. Meijin took then envelope from her and thanked her.

"Sister Margaret if I may be so rude as to inquire just who or what our new student is? Is he going to be a limiter?" Chiffon asked obviously curious at the enigma that was Meijin Kawaguchi.

Just as the older lady was about to answer her student's question, Meijin answered, "I already told you my name. As to who or what I am, I am not a limiter nor will I become one. I am the first and only product of Project Omega. It is a project meant to assist the pandora and I was sent here at the request of Dr. Gengo Aoi. As to the full extent of my powers and how they work, well you'll just have to find out tomorrow at the demonstration." The young man calmly replied as he gestured towards Sister Margaret who nodded in agreement. With that the three of them left to begin the tour of West Genetics.

To say that Meijin was impressed with the academy was an understatement. He was awestruck not only by the Sheer size of the academy but also the number of facilities available. He was especially interested in the simulation and training rooms. He then realized that he did not know the names of his two tour guides. "Umm..." He stammered at the two girls who were walking in front of him. They shot confused looks at him before realizing what he was trying to say. They told him their names and also their current rank. He was surprised to know that Chiffon was the first ranked second year. Her appearance definitely did no favors for the title. Eventually he was led to his dorm room and he bided farewell to his two tour guides for the night. He would meet them again tomorrow morning before he had to go for the demonstration. Just as he was about to get some sleep he received a call on his gauntlet. It was Tachibana. Tachibana had inquired about the nova that he had just recently dispatched and also asked how he found West Genetics. He also asked what he thought about the girls there. He told Tachibana that the nova was not an issue and that West Genetics seemed interesting. He then went on to ask Tachibana why all the girls here looked like supermodels. Tachibana replied that some of the most prestigious families sent their daughters here to be pandora. Tachibana also gave him updates on the current armor wear system. He also told Meijin that once the demonstration was over, he was free to say anything about the armor system there was no risk of anything detrimental happening. After the conversation, the Meijin went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Test**

Meijin Kawaguchi got up early the next morning to prepare for the demonstration of his abilities. He had already gotten dressed like he appeared yesterday and already had his gauntlet on. He was reviewing what he was required to do for the demonstration when he heard knocking on his dorm room door. Unsurprisingly, he was greeted by Chiffon and Ticy outside his dorm. He had been left under their care by Sister Margaret and they always seemed to make sure he felt well taken care of. He followed them down to the mess hall which still surprised him despite it being his second time here. He found it so odd that a military academy like West genetics was more like a five star hotel rather than the military training camp he had been expecting. He was still shocked to see the wide variety of international cuisine available. He grabbed himself some bacon, eggs and toast as he sat at a table together with Chiffon and Ticy for breakfast. He observed the two girls seated in front of him and found them very attractive. He was intrigued by their extremely prim and proper behavior while they were eating. That was not all he was attracted to though. It didn't help him at all that the standard genetics uniform was so...provocative with its tightness and how short the skirt was. Not to mention the thigh length socks. He was silently cursing Tachibana for forcing him to come out of solitary training and join this place. Just as they finished eating their meal, they lead Meijin to the arena where he was scheduled to carry out his demonstration and test in 15 minutes. The trio went up to the observation deck and met with Sister Margaret, Kim Yumi and Elize who was the medical officer of the school. Meijin was then ordered to prepare himself and move to the arena for simulated combat with nova. Chiffon and Ticy at first were worried for him since ordinarily no male would be able to complete such a test but then they remembered the event of the previous and shrugged off their worry as he proceeded down to the main battle area.

Just as the simulated area was being generated, he reached over to his gauntlet and flipped the first of the three switches. The gauntlet responded by saying, "Amazing Exia, Ready." He then hit touched his finger on the button on the gauntlet and it responded saying, "Amazing Exia, On." And then the arena was filled with a flash of blue light. As the observes could finally see after being stunned by the sudden blue light, they were all surprised to see that in the place of Meijin Kawaguchi stood a humanoid robot. It was the exact same one that was seen by Chiffon and Ticy on the previous day. It still had the same pistol and sword combo weapon mounted on its right forearm. All the observers got a god look at the armor and were surprised when the eyes suddenly flashed green and the cone on its back started emitting green particles. A voice belonging to the Meijin who was now inside the armor said, "I'm Ready to go." And as if on cue he was faced with two R-type nova in the setting of a city. "Your task is to show us your skills against these two simulated nova. Begin now." Sister Margaret announced through the com system.

The two type Rs began firing their projectiles at him but he did not move an inch. The observers were all shocked at what they were seeing and were certain that he would be badly wounded by the attack. But instead he just proceeded to fire beams from his pistol which managed to hit every single one of the projectiles that was going to impact him. The observes were all shocked at the outcome. every single one of his shots had connected with one of the projectiles from the nova. Just as the nova was about to launch its second assault, the Amazing Exia deployed its large sword which swung forwards and covered the pistol. Using the large sword, Meijin easily met each of the nova's projectiles and deflected them out of his way and putting himself out of any immediate danger. Feeling bored now he said, "I'm going to finish this now." as he finished his sentence the Exia began emitting particles at a much higher rate than it originally did. Then suddenly as the nova began its third assault, the unit disappeared from where it was originally and was effortlessly weaving in between the projectiles and clearing a path to the nova using the sword. He then proceeded to cut one of the nova with his sword. After that he returned the sword to its storage position and fired shots at the other type R, destroying it. After the simulation ended, there was again a bright flash of light as the armored fighter was now gone and the Meijin in its place. As he walked to the observation deck he was greeted by Chiffon and Ticy who motioned for him to join Sister Margaret and the other two faculty members who were already seated in a corner of the observation room. As he proceeded to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable questioning that was about to come.

He was surprised when there were only two questions asked although they were quite broad in their answer. The first question was what exactly was project omega and how complete the system was. He told them that the purpose of project omega was to create a soldier that would assist the pandora in times of need. It made use of a specific piece of anti-nova technology called the GN Drive. The GN drive was a unique power generator that produced particles which had anti-nova properties. And so the main purpose of project omega was to effectively make use of the GN Drives to combat the nova. He informed them that he was the only product of the project because of the heavy strains placed on the user of the system. He told the group that he had been created using an artificial womb in order to withstand and overcome the problems of using the system. He also said that realistically there was no way to supply that many drives since currently they only had two drives. He told them of the difficulty in creating the drives and how it required a trip to Jupiter to make. He then informed them that the system was still relatively incomplete as only one of the three available armors could be used right now and even then it was still only about 70-80% complete. Upon learning this they were shocked. He had displayed such formidable power and skill despite how incomplete and rushed the project's deployment had been.

He then said, "That would be because of the armor itself. Its weapons are all very well designed and have been tuned to my preferences and also the presence of the ZERO system onboard. The ZERO system or the zoning and emotional range omitted system, is essentially a future predicting system. It shows me every possibility based on every factor in battle. However, it is an extremely dangerous system as the amount of data can be staggering and can cause a person to hallucinate as they are unable to discern between the predictions and what is really happening. Currently the amazing Exia only has its GN sword which is a combination of a gun and a sword. The gun fires condensed particles at a target and is not stoppable by a freezing field. The sword is also special because its edge is made of a material that converts the released particles into energy giving it increased cutting power.

"But then how are you able to move inside a nova's freezing field?" This question shocked everyone except the Meijin as it was coming from Chiffon. She had seen him easily cut down an Type S nova even though its freezing field was up.

He replied saying that this was due to the unique properties of the GN particles which saturate the Exia's frame and enable him to move within a freezing field.

With all the questions out of the way he was free to go and took his leave being followed closely by Chiffon and Ticy as he said his goodbyes to the staff members. It was about time for lunch and so he decided to go grab a bite to eat. Similar to breakfast he sat at a table with Chiffon and Ticy and was admiring them unknowingly. He then remembered that his classes as a second year started tomorrow and he was not sure what he was supposed to do. So he decided to ask his two guides about his class schedule. As he went through his schedule with them he was quite surprised to find out that he shared most of his classes with them except for some limiter specific ones. He still was not sure if he could even become a limiter in the first place given his unique condition. Still he was glad to know that he would be seeing the two girls more often. He had taken quite a liking to the two of them and they were the only two second years that he really interacted with. After lunch he felt like returning to his dorm room. But before he left, Chiffon told him about the swimming pool and invited him to come over at night to meet some of the other second years. He wanted to refuse at first but then Chiffon used her smile to convince him otherwise.

He just lay on his bed thinking what he had just gotten himself into. He felt like not going but he did not want to disappoint Chiffon either. He realised he was starting to fall in love with the supposedly 'Canadian' pandora. He had been so absorbed in her beauty and grace. He was especially attracted to her smile. He also knew what she really was and wondered how someone as strong as her could come off as such a sweet person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Pool**

Meijin Kawaguchi was still pacing around his room. The clock showed that it was 730pm. He was uncertain of what to do. He was supposed to go to the pool to meet with Chiffon and some of the other second years. He was still deciding whether or not he wanted to go. Then realizing that Chiffon neglected to tell him where the pool was or how to get to it, He thought he could just feign ignorance and not show up. He was then shocked to hear knock on his door. He knew exactly who was at the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by Chiffon and her sweet, radiant smile.

"Hello Kawaguchi-san, I just remembered that I forgot to tell you how to get to the pool. Since I was afraid that you would get lost I thought that I would take you there myself." Chiffon said.

It still unnerving how Chiffon could see with her eyes closed. He nodded his head in agreement and relented to his predicament and followed her to the pool. He was dragged along by his hands as was still wearing his special genetics uniform. Chiffon too was still in her uniform. They reached a tall glass building which was in a relatively secluded part of the school. Chiffon scanned her ID in order to open the door and gestured for Meijin to enter the building. They parted ways to the separate changing rooms. He wondered why the pandora needed a changing room then recalled that volt texture didn't work underwater. He took off his uniform and changed into a set of navy blue trunks that had grey bands at the end and maroon stripes along the sides. He was still wearing his characteristic sunglasses when he exited the changing room.

He was awestruck as he neared the pool to find a total of 6 other girls near the pool area with Chiffon. He was shocked by the fact that one of them, A beautiful blonde pandora was completely naked. Thanks to his sunglasses no one knew he was staring but he was starting to develop a noticeable blush and blood was trickling down his nose. He quickly turned away and questioned why the blonde was naked.

"Oh my, we have a shy one here." The blonde said. "Chiffon sure does know how to choose em."

At that statement Chiffon giggled and said, "Kawaguchi-san you can turn around now Elizabeth is not naked anymore." Meijin Kawaguchi turned around to see that the previously naked blonde was now wearing a skimpy white two piece bikini. Not very covering but still an improvement over seeing her naked. He thought to himself. He then approached the girls and sat down near the edge of the pool.

"Girls this guy is Meijin Kawaguchi. He was the one who took down the Type S nova that appeared during that training exercise." Chiffon said, introducing the mysterious man that she had been seen walking around with in recent days. Upon hearing that the other girls had noticeably shocked expressions on their faces.

"That's impossible. There's no way a person, let alone a man, could single handedly best a Type S nova." One of the group replied. " He is just a regular limiter who has no hope of finding a partner because all the third years are already taken." This pandora had waist length red hair and was wearing a grey two piece that accentuated her curves.

As she finished her statement, Meijin stood up and proceeded to click a switch on the gauntlet and pres the confirmation switch. Just as with the demonstration, there was a bright blue light and in his place was a humanoid robot, the Amazing Exia. The group, with the exception of Chiffon were all shocked to see this form as they were not present when he had taken down the Nova. Pleased that he had made his point, Meijin returned back to his normal human form. He introduced himself as part of project omega and explained to the group the purpose of the project.

The rest of the group then introduced themselves.

"Hi there my name is Arnett Mcmillian. I'm the 4th ranked second year." said a girl who had red hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a two piece bikini that was the same color as her hair.

"I'm Creo Brand, 5th ranked second year." said a tall pandora who had tanned skin and silver hair.

"My name is Elizabeth Mably and I am the 2nd ranked second year." The blonde pandora who had been naked said.

"And I am Attia Simmons, the 6th ranked second year." said a short girl who had twister hair that was silver in color. Meijin was surprise at her stature for being a second year but dismissed it as he was not one to belittle anyone.

"That's Ingrid and that's Marin," Chiffon said as she gestured to the two pandora who were lying down near the pool. It was the same redhead who had questioned his abilities before. "Of course you already know me right Kawaguchi-san." Chiffon continued and Meijin nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The rest of the evening was spent swimming with the girls although he still tended to gravitate toward Chiffon. He felt that she just had a disposition that was more approachable as compared to the others. They asked him whether he was going to participate in the upcoming carnival. They were all shocked to hear that he was but not because he wanted to but because he was asked to by Sister Margaret. He actually disliked the idea of the carnival because he found it wasteful for the pandora to be fighting against each other.

He returned back to his dorm together with Chiffon and just before she left she gave him a kiss and immediately speed off. As he went to sleep he thought about the feeling he had when their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that daily life at the genetics academy was boring was an understatement. Besides all the classes and tests that he had to go for to catch up what he missed as a first year, he was also forced to undergo multiple clinical tests to see if he was compatible to become a limiter. Thankfully he wasn't. He had no intention of even attempting to become a limiter after all he was here to provide additional support against the nova. He sat at the corner of his bed looking at his gauntlet and wondering about the current progress of his other armors. In the two weeks that had passed, the Amazing Exia had been completed and been redesignated the avalanche exia. It was now slightly bulkier but had a much more impressive load out with two additional blades which were mounted on its back. It also was significantly faster as the output of the gn drive was being better utilized. He was now awaiting the development of the second of his armors. Although for the most part the past two weeks had been extremely boring, there were still some parts that were good about it. He looked forward to every time he was given an opportunity to spar with the pandora, even though he could easily beat most of them with the exception of Chiffon who he had yet to go against. Though he still had yet to show off the completed form of the avalanche exia. He was still only using it in its base form. In addition to the sparring sessions, he had somehow gotten very close with Chiffon. In fact he was supposed to go out for dinner with her. The two were often seen together throughout the day. Many thought that Chiffon and Meijin were just the regular pandora limiter pair but that was obviously not the case.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was already 8pm and so he got dressed and left to go meet Chiffon at the fountain in the centre of the academy. He still wore the exact same outfit except now without the genetics emblem and still wore the same sunglasses. When he got there he was surprised to see Chiffon was already there. He had expected her to be late considering he had often heard of how girls were always late. She was wearing a red sundress with matching heels and a denim jacket. He thought she looked cute in her outfit.  
"You look cute in that dress," he said making her blush slightly at his compliment.

"And you still wear the exact same thing..." She complained while making a pouting face to show her disapproval at his choice of attire.

He liked the outfit he wore and all of it was custom made for him after all. That was why he rarely felt like wearing anything else. They left for dinner in the nearby town at a steak restaurant. As they walked back to the academy, Chiffon asked Meijin, "Hey Kawaguchi-san why is it that you always wear sunglasses even at night?"

"It's because I don't want people to see my eyes. I don't think they are nice to look at. I could ask you the same thing why do you always have your eyes closed?" Meijin replied.

"Well you could say that it's because I don't want people to see my eyes too. But...," she replied as she opened her eyes, "I do show them to people I trust. And you are the second person to see my eyes. So can I see yours?"

He was mesmerized by the beauty of her eyes. They did not have regular but had an irregular line running through it. "Very well then." He obliged by taking off his sunglasses and showing her his eyes. She was shocked at what she saw. They had an orange glow to them and seemingly constant movement of orange lines within the iris. It was safe to say that she too was mesmerized by his eyes.

"Well now we know something about the other and know that we trust each other." she said as she leaned in for a kiss. He obliged and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their embrace lasted for a good minute before they parted and went to their separate dorms.

He met Chiffon the next day before they headed off for class. He was surprised to learn that news of their kiss just last night had already spread and was a hot topic of discussion for many of the students. He sighed to himself. Chiffon turned and said to him, "Well high school gossip does spread faster than any other news." He just frowned at her remark and carried on walking towards class. The classes were mostly boring to him as he already knew everything about the pandora and the nova. He was after all created to work alongside them. But after lunch with Chiffon he was quite pleased during physical training as he was to spar with Chiffon. He could finally use his new and improved exia against a worthy opponent. He had only used the upgraded exia recently in a spar against Arnett, although without the avalanche parts because he deemed them unnecessary. He also still only relied on the GN gun sword in most of his spars as he rarely needed more. He was interested to see how he would fare against Chiffon knowing that she was the strongest pandora in the world. And so the pair went down to the field to get ready for their friendly spar.

Chiffon deployed her volt weapon-Anti-Nova trial version. A large gauntlet with claw like fingers that replaced her normally petite right arm. Meijin Kawaguchi activated the switch and in a flash of blue light reappeared in his amazing exia armor. Only this time he had chosen to equip a few more extra weapons such as the GN blades which were mounted to his waist and also the GN beam sabers. Their fellow classmates were noticeably impressed by how strong he felt Chiffon was since he had to have more equipment on than usual. However unknown to them he still had not deployed the full equipment of the exia as he did not really want to reveal how strong the avalanche exia is.

"Ready, Battle Start!" Kim Yumi the instructor in charge of physical classes shouted as the two were ordered to begin their spar.

As soon as she said that the two of them immediately charged at each other and Meijin was surprised to find that Chiffon was able to block all of the beam shots using her gauntlet. He deployed his sword as they got closer and the two weapons clashed as the two fighters were stuck in a deadlock with their two weapons struggling for dominance. They then disengaged and created some distance between themselves.

"Not bad Chiffon you truly are deserving of your title as the unmatched smiling monster. I could not even manage to dent your volt weapon." Meijin said, praising her prowess.

"Why thank you. I am surprised you are still standing after that attack. I was not even holding back." Chiffon replied still with a smile on her face. Upon hearing this everyone else was clearly shocked. The pair then stood motionless for a whole minute staring at each other in their battle stances.

"Why did they stop fighting?" Arnett asked.  
"They did not stop they are playing out the battle in their minds. It's so thrilling that its giving me goosebumps." Elizabeth replied.

"I guess I'd better get serious then." Chiffon stated as she materialized another gauntlet that was exactly the same as the one that was on her right arm. She then activated her accel and rapidly closed the distance between her and the exia. However despite how fast she was moving she never once managed to land a direct hit as the exia always managed to evade of parry using the sword. Though it was being pushed back. Just as she thought that she could land the finishing strike, the exia discarded it's sword and drew out its two GN Blades. The GN Blades were unique weapons they had a different look to the sword as they were noticeably pointier and had a white core with a green edge as compared to the grey core of the sword. One of the blades was longer than the other. Chiffon was shocked as now the exia not only met each of her strikes but also managed to force her back as well.

Chiffon retreated backwards impressed with how powerful her opponent was. "Wow I still have not been able to put a scratch into you volt weapon. That's impressive considering the GN Bladeswere designed to be able to cut through Type-S nova with ease in close range." Meijin spoke immensly impressed with how strong his opponent and love was.

"I am honored by your compliment but I think it's time we both got serious." Chiffon replied with slight embarrassment at the praise she was receiving from Meijin. She used her tempest turn to try and beat Meijin but it did her no good as only the added speed was useful. Meijin could see easily which one was the real one thanks to the ZERO system installed onboard the exia. The two combatants were now evenly matched again.

Both of them were getting noticeably more frustrated at their inability to cut into the other's defenses. Chiffon decided that it was time to go full on and used her illusion turn to try and beat the exia. Meijin was only able to counter it due to the fact that the zero system could see where she was and where she was going to be. He decided that the blades were useless and decided to use the last two weapons available to him currently. His beam sabers. The crowd of onlookers were shocked when the exia suddenly abandoned its blades in favor of two white handles that it had just pulled out from its shoulders. The crowd went silent wondering at what Meijin Kawaguchi was trying to do. Suddenly as Chiffon came in for another flurry of attacks, she was shocked at the appearance of two long thin beams from the handles that he was holding. She backed away again. This time there were scratches in her Volt Weapon. Feeling that the match had gone on long enough, Meijin Kawaguchi activated his armor's full capability in its current state. The amount of green particles radiating from the exia increased exponentially and it was now moving much faster than before. It immediately began its attack and sent Chiffon crashing into a nearby wall, knocking her out.

"Battle Over, Winner Meijin Kawaguchi!" Kim Yumi announced. She and the rest of the spectators were shocked at the outcome of the battle, they did not think that anyone could best the unmatched smiling monster. But what shocked them even more was what happened after. Meijin Kawaguchi who had taken off his armor was now carrying Chiffon bridal style to the infirmary. Everyone just stood there staring at the two of them as they walked off.

After dropping her off at the infirmary, Meijin sat down next to her bed. When Chiffon woke up she was surprised to find that Meijin Kawaguchi was asleep in the chair next to her bed. She blushed thinking about what had happened and how this man had cared for her. She felt odd whenever she was around him. She gave a light cough to stir him from his nap.  
"Huh, oh hi Chiffon glad to see that your awake. Sorry I hit you so hard. I wanted to end the battle quickly." Meijin said to her.

"Its fine. Although I was surprised at how strong you were. By the way what were those pink beam swords that you were using against me? It's the first time anyone's ever managed to actually damage my Anti Nova." she asked with her typical smile on her face. He explained to her what the GN beam sabers were and how they were his strongest weapons but he did not like using them because the balance of the weapon made it difficult to handle. He recalled injuring himself many times when he first started learning how to use the weapon.

He then left to inform the medical officer that Chiffon was now awake. After giving her a quick check Elize said that she was safe to be discharged. Meijin helped her off the bed and they walked together hand in hand back to her dorm. Ticy was shocked by the presence of knocking at this hour. It was already 9pm and she wondered who that could be. She was surprised when she discovered that it was her roommate together with Meijin Kawaguchi. She then recalled that Meijin had brought Chiffon to the infirmary after knocking her out during their friendly sparring match. She was nonetheless surprised to see her roommate together with him. Before Meijin left Chiffon gave him a kiss and walked into her room closing the door on him behind her.

"Wow it looks like someone has found love," her roommate Ticy teased her about her relationship status with Meijin Kawaguchi. It was almost common knowledge now that the two were together although the two of them always denied it.

"Ticy we are so not a couple. I was just thanking him for taking care of me that's all." Chiffon responded flustered at her roommate's teasing. Ticy was obviously delighting in this role reversal as Chiffon was the one who often teased her. After Chiffon replied her roommate she threw herself on the bed and decided to go to sleep all the while thinking about Meijin Kawaguchi.

Meijin Kawaguchi spent his lunch time staring at the clouds. Although he would usually spend most of his lunches with Chiffon, today was different he needed to get away from everything. He had a lot to think about. He was now on the rooftop of the mess hall staring into the sky as he recalled the events that happened the day before...

Just as Meijin returned to his room after seeing Chiffon off, he received a call from Tachibana through his gauntlet. He wondered why Tachibana was calling him. he had nothing to report and the next check was not due for some time. He picked the call and began feeling worried at the seriousness that Tachibana was displaying. Despite wearing a mask in order to enable him to work easily in space aboard the Mega Bus support ship, Meijin could always tell when he was serious and this was one of those times.

"I have troubling news. I recently analyzed the battle data from that nova you destroyed during the 9th nova clash. Apparently the nova was amassing a large amount of energy for some sort of attack before you came and destroyed. I speculated that it was just trying to self destruct but when I looked at the readings again I realized that it was trying to fire some sort of energy beam." Tachibana said through the comm.

"An energy beam huh. So the nova really are adapting. Do you think we need to speed up development of 'that' unit now?" Meijin replied.

"If you're talking about the key then I am afraid it won't be necessary nor will it be ready in time. We are still having problem here just trying to get it to start up." Tachibana continued.

The Meijin lifted one of his eyebrows up, although this action could not be seen by Tachibana then he asked, "Oh then what do you suggest we do about this problem?"

"Don't worry. Unit two's production has been sped up and is now undergoing final assembly. By the way how is the upgrades to the exia?"

"They are all great. Have not had the chance to try out the avalanche parts yet though. Haven't found them necessary although the GN blades have come in handy more than once during sparring sessions. Although I did have to resort to using beam sabers against Chiffon Fairchild. That girl really is something although she is still no match for the burst system. When will the final systems for the exia be ready?" Meijin continued.

"Heh not surprising she is one of 'them' after all. The trans-am system is currently being tested out here on one of the spare GN Drives it looks promising and should be ready within the next few weeks." Tachibana replied before cutting the call.

Suddenly Meijin was brought back to reality by the presence of a girl with shoulder length auburn hair and a smile on her face. "Kawaguchi-san there you are, I've been looking all over for you." The girl spoke getting the undivided attention of Meijin.

"Yeah, I just needed some peace and quiet for a while. Anyways why were you looking for me Chiffon?" He asked as he got up.

"Sister Margaret wants to see you, she said she wanted to speak to you regarding your participation in the upcoming carnival." Meijin recalled Sister Margaret saying that she wouldlike to speak to him with regards to his participation in the carnival and upon his acknowledgement at the request he was dragged by Chiffon to the headmistress' office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Carnival**

"So let me get this straight, I have to participate in the carnival and in order to get the pandora to come after there is some sort of bonus if they manage to defeat me?" Meijin asked as he pondered upon what sister Margaret had just told him. She said that it was confirmed that he would participating in the carnival which would be coming up in two weeks time. Although he was unsurprised at the news he was shocked when he told her that she had placed a bonus on his defeat. She said it would make the pandora come after him and make him more serious. He sighed when he heard that though. He had intended to lay low during the carnival because he despised the idea of having to hurt his comrades.

"Yes. I am hoping for a good showing from you though. I hope I won't be disappointed with the results." The old woman said to him in response. She wanted to see just how powerful he really was even though she had already heard of him besting Chiffon. Although since it had been such a close match she wondered if it had been a fluke or if Chiffon had been holding back. So she intended to get him to fight seriously during the upcoming carnival.

Upon hearing the headmistress' reply, Meijin Kawaguchi just shrugged his shoulders at the situation. "So how exactly do I go about defeating opponents during the carnival? I don't have to kill them right?" He asked Sister Margaret

"No you don't I'd prefer it if there were no casualties too. You just have to incapacitate or knock them out that's all." Sister Margaret replied. "The points you earn will be based upon how many pandora you take out and how high their ranking is." She continued. "I'm sure Chiffon can fill you in on the rest of the details. You both are dismissed." The old woman said as both Chiffon and Meijin took their leave and left her office.

They were walking back to class when Meijin asked her on the details on the carnival. He asked her what usually happens during carnivals and what was the fastest way to safely beat other pandora. He wanted to know how to end the battles fast yet not have to result to greviously injuring any of his fellow classmates. "Well the carnival is basically an all out fight between the pandora of the year. It works on a point system and the more points you have the higher your ranking." Meijin nodded his head in acknowledgement and Chiffon continued, "As to the fastest way to end the battle you could knock them out like you did to me although that would lead to a lot of property damage, or you could cut off their arms or legs." Hearing her suggestion made him reel back a little. Nocticing this Chiffon comforted him by saying, "But don't worry, due to the fact that they are all pandora and the technology of the medical centre the limbs could just be reattached." Hearing this made him feel a lot more comfortable as he learned that he could end the battles fast without having to resort to doing any lasting damage on his allies. As they walked into class together they were embarrassed at all the stares that they were getting from their fellow classmates. After Chiffon explained why they were so late they took their seats and the lessons resumed.

Two weeks flew by and today was the day of the carnival. As Meijin Kawaguchi got up that morning and got dressed he was shocked to receive a call through his gauntlet. Knowing who it was he picked up the call and asked, " Yes Tachibana what is the purpose of your call today?" As he addressed a man who was floating around wearing a blue jumpsuit and had a silver helmet on his face which completely obscured his facial features. "Nothing much. Today is the day of the carnival right? What do you intend to do?" the man asked. "Originally I just wanted to lay low and not fight anyone but now that sister Margaret has gone and put a bonus on my defeat I don't really think that's an option." Meijin replied. The other man let out a slight chuckle. "Well then since you are already going to fight might as well do so seriously. It will be a good test of the full capabilities of the avalanche exia. Trans-am is still a no go for now but I highly doubt you would need it. Also the new armor is currently being produced. It should be ready for tuning in about three months. Bye for now then." The man said. Meijin nodded in agreement and proceeded to terminate the call. Just as he was about to leave his room he heard knocking and fully expecting who it was, he was greeted by the sight of Chiffon Fairchild in the standard genetics uniform together with her roommate and best friend Ticy Phenyl. The trio then left together for the arena where the carnival was being held. They parted ways when they reached the arena as Meijin Kawaguchi walked inside and the girls went to get ready for the carnival.

He was surprised when he entered the arena it was right now only a large area that was clean and white. But he was surprisingly shocked when the simulation system activated and the clean white arena area was transformed into an urban landscape. He found the choice of area both odd and apt at the same time. He though that fighting in a open area would be more conducive but it was not really realistic after all. The nova always spawned near urban areas. He hit the first of the three switches on his gauntlet and hit the confirmation switch. The gauntlet responded, "Avalanche Exia, ready. Avalanche Exia, On." And he was enveloped in a bright blue light. As the light faded he was now in his exia armor. Although still the same basic armor that he had used in the 8th nova clash. It looked significantly bulkier now as additional equipment had been mounted to the shoulders, arms legs and back. In addition, all seven of his weapons were now stored on his back as opposed to various locations on the armor. The new equipment made the exia faster while giving it several new enhancements and also enabled finer movement change mid-flight. The viewers in the observation deck which included Sister Margaret, Kim Yumi, Elize and several other West Genetics staff were noticeably shocked at the form the armor had taken. After all, no one else had seen this form of the armor before. He had only used the avalanche configuration of the armor in private training and had never shown it to anyone before. He looked at the clock in the centre of the stadium. The carnival was due to begin in five minutes and many pandora from his year were now entering the battlefield. A light hum could be heard as the GN drive began functioning and the eyes of the avalanche exia glowed green.

He waited there patiently for his first opponents to come. He was not surprised to find that the first people to confront him were 20 of the lowest ranked pandora in the year. They had decided to form an alliance in the hopes of taking him down. They all had their volt weapons deployed. Some of them had volt weapons that took the form of spears. Most of them had volt weapons that resembled swords in one form or another. The first pandora he had encountered, whom he presumed was the leader of the group, smirked at him. She thought that it was nice to finally see a man going head to head against a pandora but she presumed that he probably was just a weakling. She said sister Margaret probably put a bonus on his head to help even out the ranking here in West Genetics. Hearing this made him noticeably annoyed. He had no problem with people bragging about their strengths but he took issue when people did not show respect to others especially their opponents in battle. The eyes of the exia emitted a green flash of light as the group began their assault. They all used accel to try and get close to him but he just smirked inside his armor. He could see exactly where they were and where they were going to be. The ZERO system enabled him to predict his enemy's movements and respond to them accordingly. He side-stepped to avoid an attack before using his elbow to strike the attacking pandora down into the ground. There was a crater where her body impacted the simulated ground and she was knocked out cold by the attack. He then caught the volt weapon of another pandora in his right hand and used his left hand to send her flying into a nearby building and taking her out of the fight. He then caught two other pandora's volt weapons and kicked them into the surrounding buildings in order to eliminate them from the carnival. He moved backwards to avoid the spear of another pandora then proceeded to knee her face and knock her out. Although they tried to attack him as a whole group, none of them were successful as he easily read all of their moves and took them out of the carnival without drawing any of his weapons.

"20 pandora have just been eliminated from the carnival in block D. Confirming the signatures and displaying live feed- the only one currently remaining in the area is Meijin Kawaguchi. He has managed to take on all twenty pandora that tried to engage him." One of the operators in the viewing gallery told the West Genetics Staff gathered there about the progress of the carnival. They were all shocked at this result and were even more shocked to find out that he had managed such a feat without using any of the weapons. They all stared at the live feed as he stood over the pandora he had just knocked out. None of them had sustained grievous injuries. Although they were all out cold for the time being.

Meijin Kawaguchi just stood over his defeated opponents as medics arrived to take out the unconscious pandora. He turned and walked away from the area and decide to head toward where Chiffon and the rest of the high ranked third years were. As he entered section C of the arena he was met with more pandora who wanted the bonus of his defeat. This time there were 30 of them. He was not in the mood to fight and knew that he would have to beat them all to proceed. So rather than wait for them to begin their assault he decided to attack first and drew out his GN blades from the storage rack on his back. The pandora were noticeably shocked when he disappeared from where he was standing only to momentarily appear in front of one of them. He used the pommel of the sword to knock the pandora out and used the other blade to easily parry a strike from another pandora. The pandora there were shocked to learn that he could easily move at the speeds of an accel. What was even scarier was the fact that his movements were so fluid while moving at such speeds. The avalanche parts not only allowed him to easily move at speeds equal to a triple accel but also enabled him to have high maneuverability due to the multiple GN condensers located throughout the frame which provided movement control when moving at high speeds. The result of the battle was the same as the last one as he easily bested the 30 pandora using his blades. He was still able to best his opponents without having to resort to injuring them which he was extremely thankful for. He did not wish to injure anyone even though he knew that the pandora would recover from them.

His feats were obviously attracting the attention of the West Genetics Staff who were located in the observation deck. They all wondered just how strong this man was. They also wondered if he had even reached the full potential of project omega since even Dr Aoi often referred to it as the project of miracles. He had just finished defeating 30 pandora which put his current streak at 50 pandora eliminated. This put him at an even level with the 1st ranked second year, the unmatched smiling monster, Chiffon Fairchild. None of the staff expected anyone to be this powerful. Although Meijin Kawaguchi did seem more sane compared to Chiffon as he had not had to cause any terrible injuries to the pandora he faced while Chiffon brutally decimated the pandora who faced her in her previous carnival. Granted it was to be expected given the circumstances.

They continued to watch the live feed of Meijin Kawaguchi as he proceeded towards section B of the stadium. He was no floating across the arena and still had his blades in his hand. There were only another 20 pandora left. He faced 12 more pandora and his opponents now were much stronger. Although they were much stronger than the previous 50 pandora he faced they were still no match for the avalanche exia as its speed combined with the ZERO system made it an unstoppable force. He did the same thing to the 12 pandora who faced him. Knocking them out without any serious injury. However he noticed that it took him more effort to knock them out as now he had to use the GN condensers to accelerate his strikes and do enough damage to knock the pandora out. With that only eight pandora remained and they were all in section A of the arena or so he thought.

Just as he put away his GN Blades and was about to leave the area when he realized that a pair of pandora were closing in on him. He hastily re drew his blades in time to parry the attackers strike. He was both surprised and not to find Marin Maxwell and Ingrid Bernstein were the two pandora who had attacked him.

"You may have been able to beat those other pandora with ease but all they could do was accel. Let's so how you do against our combination double accel." Ingrid said as she and Marin attacekd Kawaguchi together. He was shocked at how fast they were moving. although it was not hard to see them with the zero system he was caught off guard by their burst of speed. He was now on the defensive.

"Oh it looks like after taking on 62 pandora Meijin Kawaguchi seems to be at his limit." Kim Yumi remarked while watching the live feed of the fight between the two pandora and the exia. "I wouldn't say that the outcome is set in stone yet though. Look carefully." Her good friend Elize, the medical officer of the school said. Not understanding what her friend meant, the physical instructor observed the fight in greater detail again. She realized what her friend meant. Although Ingrid and Marin originally seemed to have the advantage, Meijin was now countering their strikes with increasing ease. She was even more shocked when the two pandora reappeared with their uniform in tatters and Kawaguchi was unharmed. He had reacted to all of their attacks perfectly.

"I think it's time this dance came to an end."He remarked as he charged at the two pandora who were now noticeably exhausted from the barrage that they had just unleashed. He tried to knock them out by sending them flying into some nearby buildings but that did not work as they just got up and continued fighting. "Amazing that determination in both of your eyes, you both have the potential to rage on and become much stronger. But today is not your day." With that he reappearedd past them as he cut off Ingrid's right arm and Marin's left arm as the two pandora collapsed to the floor. He returned his GN Blades now stained with blood the storage rack and proceeded to area A of the arena. When he got there he was surprised that Chiffon was in a corner of the arena smiling and enjoying the view like it was some sort of picnic. He then saw Ticy holding off Arnett, Attia and Creo. He realized that she was trying to prevent them from fighting Chiffon. Elizabeth Mably was on a rooftop watching events transpire. He assumed she was waiting for her 'friends' to deal with Ticy so that she could fight Chiffon. Due to the nature of the GN Drive propulsion system no one heard him approach them. He watched the battle from a distance and was not pleased by what he was hearing. They were calling Ticy all sorts of insults because she would not let them fight Chiffon. He though it was admirable of her to try and protect them from the power of the unmatched smiling monster. However, he was clearly displeased by them insulting Ticy.

"Disrespect to ones opponent is something that I will not tolerate. Everyone deserves respect." He said as the exia entered into the middle of their battle. Displeased by the interruption. Arnett charged at him using her scythe. "Don't get in the way!" She shouted as she used a double accel to close the distance between herself and the exia. Much to everyone's shock the exia just stood there... and caught Arnett's volt weapon with his bare hands. Arnett was not pleased with what happened and was clearly shocked. She dematerialized her volt weapon and jumped backwards to create some distance between her and the exia. She rematerialized her volt weapon and proceeded to attack Meijin Kawaguchi again. This time instead of catching her weapon he just avoided it and drew his GN gun sword and cut off Arnett's arm. Everyone else looked on in shock. Meijin Kawaguchi was obviously in no mood to show mercy and clearly displayed it in his lack of hesitation to dispatch Arnett quickly. Seeing their friend beaten Attia and Creo immediately turned their attention from Ticy and went to face Meijin Kawaguchi.

"You're gonna pay for that you!" Creo shouted at Meijin after watching her friend getting beaten. "There's no way you can stand up to the two of us. You're just a lousy man playing with his toys. No make like a rat and beat it before we both beat you." Attia responded throwing insults at the man who had just easily beaten the 4th rank of their year. The insults made Meijin Kawaguchi even more displeased. " I said I will not tolerate people who treat their opponents with disdain." As he finished his statement he disappeared and reappeared next to Attia and before the petite girl could respond she was thrown into a nearby wall. Creo tried to punch the exia with her volt weapon which was a set of gauntlets but was surprised that the exia just retaliated with its own fist. She jumped backwards to create some distance. Her volt weapon was damaged while the exia was completely unscathed.

"How is that even possible?" Creo asked in shock. No one had used a bare fist to block her strike before. "That my dear is GN particle manipulation. I can focus enough particles around my had to create a shield strong enough to match any strike. That's how I've been able to catch all those volt weapons." Kawaguchi calmly replied. Just then a chain came flying from the wall where he had thrown Attia. He calmly used his GN gun sword to shoot the weapon and cause it to miss him. "How is it that you can react to everything we do?" attia asked shocked that her attack was countered so easily. "Simple, I can see your every move. Where you are, where you have been and where you will be." Meijin calmly replied. "I think that I've had enough of playing with you." As he finished his statement he cut off both of Creo's arms and cut off attia's legs.

Just as the medics arrived to remove them from the arena, Meijin turned to face Elizabeth Mably who had now come down from her hiding spot. "Oh so the scheme's grand orchestrator has finally come out of hiding?" Meijin spoke as he turned to face Elizabeth.

"I have no idea how you are managing to take us down with such ease but your streak ends now. If I beat you I'll have enough points to leapfrog even Chiffon." The blonde pandora said with an arrogance to her voice which annoyed Meijin. She proceeded to deploy her volt weapons, two floating flower shaped items and a shielding system.

"Oho, a Stigma Satellite System? This is the first time I've gone up against a real one. and a shield too to cover up your close range weakness. It's no wonder you are the second ranked 2nd year. And you're smart too." Meijin commented as he analyzed his opponent. As he completed his words Elizabeth fired at him using her SSS. Much to everyone's shock Meijin used his beam pistol to meet each one of her lasers.

"The beam's he shot them all down, with pinpoint precision!" Sister Margaret remarked as she watched the live feed of the battle as well. The rest of the West Genetics Staff were all shocked at what had transpired. Few is any could avoid Elizabeth Mably and her SSS volt weapon. But here this man had not only survived her barraged but had managed to meet all of her attacks with ease. They were all wondering how powerful he truly was.

Meijin Kawaguchi pulled out his two beam daggers and threw them at Elizabeth Mably. The flew at her so fast that she did not have time to react to the attack and had to use her shield to defend herself. Although the shield cracked from the impact, it did not break and was already fixing itself. "That's a pretty decent shield there Miss Mably." he remarked as he was surprised his daggers couldn't cut through her shield.

"And I'm impressed you managed to stop my attack easily." She returned his praise. The exia came charging in with the GN Sword deployed as Meijin wanted to end the battle quickly. Elizabeth was shocked at his speed and could not react in time and had to rely on her shield again only this time the shield could not hold out against the power of the GN sword and broke. She was shocked at the outcome and as she tried to get her SSS to fire at the exia she felt a sharp pain across her body and collapsed to the ground. In the split second of Elizabeth's shock, Meijin had drawn out his GN long blade and used it to slash her body in order to take her out of the carnival out.

He turned to face the two remaining pandora. Knowing that Chiffon wanted to deul with Meijin Kawaguchi, she stepped out of the way and retreated to a safe distance t watch the battle between the two strongest people currently in West Genetics. As Chiffon approached she deployed both of her gauntlet-type volt weapons, Anti-Nova. The exia actually abandoned much of its physical armament much to the shock of all the observers. Instead it drew two white handles from the storage racks on its shoulders. These handles resembled the ones that he used as daggers against Elizabeth earlier. Only this time they generated long thin pink blades made of GN particles.

The two titans of combat just stood still in their battle stances and stared at one another.

As their weapons clashed there were shockwaves everytime they met. But to a normal human eye there was nothing there but air followed by shockwaves in random places. The two combatants were moving so quickly that they could barely be seen. Chiffon was using double accel while Meijin was pushing the exia close to its regular limits. Chiffon decided to use triple accel against Kawaguchi but it made no difference as the battle was evenly matched. When they stood still again facing each other to two of them looked slightly worn out. Chiffon's anti nova was chipped in certain areas and her uniform was slightly damaged. Mejin too was not unscathed. The exia had scratches all over it.

The two of them decided to fight more seriously and so the duel resumed again. Chiffon used tempest turn to try and gain an advantage. Meijin found that she was moving significantly faster than she did when they had their friendly spar. He wondered if she had been holding back. He moved just in time to avoid one of her claws and managed to land a hit on the Anti Nova causing a deep cut to appear in the volt weapon. Deciding that he would be overwhelmed if he did not use more of his power he activated the GN drive's burst mode and this allowed him to match Chiffon's speed and abilities once more.

Chiffon was noticeably annoyed at how she still could not manage to defeat Meijin. This was the first time that she had ever struggled with an opponent. She decided to go all ouit and used her trademark technique the illusion turn. Meijin fell for this completely and cut the illusion that was standing in her place and got blindsided by her and sent into a nearby wall.

"Wow not only are you fast but you actually managed to fool the ZERO system for once. I've never seen that happen before." Meijin said as he got up and out of the crater that had been formed by his impact with the wall. "I guess it's time I used all of my power." He continued "Avalanche Exia, High speed mode." As he said then the armor of the avalanche exia reconfigured itself to reveal multiple GN condensers on its body. They clashed again and this time he was able to keep up with her illusion turn and was now matching her hit for hit. The two combatants came out of that attack exhausted. They only had enough left for one more clash to decide the winner.

As the two of them prepared for one final assault their aura could be felt throughout the whole arena even to the observation deck. The West Genetics staff were shocked at the magnitude of power that was being radiated by the of them. The two combatants disappeared from sight and clashed one last time as they both reappeared on opposite sides. At first it seemed that nothing had happened. But then the two of them fell to the ground at the same time. This meant that for the first time in a long time, the carnival had a draw. Neither of them had managed to best the other. They were both evenly matched. The avalanche exia disappeared and Meijin just continued laying there.

The two just lay there from exhaustion for a while till the medical staff got there. Both of them did not really need any medical attention and were just exhausted from the battle. They were helped up by the medical staff and brought to the infirmary to rest and to have their bodies checked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Chiffon**

Meijin Kawaguchi awoke from his bed in the infirmary extremely sore. He felt like he had just ran into a wall multiple times. Then he remembered that he had fought Chiffon during the carnival and the two of them had fought with no limits and had collapsed due to exhaustion. He turned around surveying the area of the infirmary. He definitely did not like the place. He thought to himself. It was too clean and too sterile for his liking. The walls were all white. and there were barely any windows. He was surprised to see that the person in the bed next to his was Chiffon Fairchild. She was still asleep. He stared at the sleeping pandora admiring her beauty. Meijin could not help but think to himself that she looked so angelic in her sleep. She even had her smile on. He just laid back in his bed after surveying his surroundings waiting to be allowed to leave the infirmary.

The both of them were allowed to leave the infirmary at about noon the day after the carnival. Chiffon was somewhat annoyed that her nap had been disturbed by Elize. The two of them were now walking together through the halls of genetics.

"Hey Chiffon would you like to go for lunch now?" Mejin asked her.

"With you, why of course I'd love to." Chiffon replied as she grabbed his arm and leaned against his chest. She noticed a slight blush forming on Meijin's face at this gesture and decided to tease him even more by leaning closer to him. "But first I wanna see the ranking of the second years. It should be posted up by now." She said as she pulled Meijin by his arm to the main notice board located in the main school building. They were both surprised at the posted ranking Meijin Kawaguchi's name was not there despite the fact that he had the most number of points. But the Meijin was thankful for this as he did not like the attention and wished to maintain a low profile. No doubt Sister Margaret had a hand in this he thought. The two shrugged off the matter and proceeded for the mess hall together with Chiffon putting her head against Meijin's chest. The two sat together for lunch and were receiving stares from the rest of the rest of the student body who were present at the mess hall. "Is that the unmatched smiling monster together with that weird Meijin guy?" He heard some of them asking. "Yeah. I heard he participated in the carnival and defeated all the other pandora and then ended the carnival in a draw with Chiffon." "Really?! You're kidding right there's no way a guy can beat a pandora much less beat the unmatched smiling monster."  
Meijin was getting annoyed by all the chatter and had half a mind to confront the other students and ask them to shut up but his thoughts were interrupted by Chiffon placing her hand on his. He was shocked by her sudden action but was even more shocked by her question," Say Meijin, do you love me?" He was surprised by her directness. But then again Chiffon was not the one to be sly and cunning with her words. That was more Elizabeth's game.

"Well I think you're really cute and I do really like you Chiffon." Hearing the Meijin's words made Chiffon blush. He was normally quite detached from everything except for Chiffon.

"Well, I was umm, wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me tonight and go for dinner." Chiffon asked nervously fearing that she would be rejected. Meijin agreed and told her that she would meet her at the school fountain at eight.

They both met there exactly at eight and walked out of the campus with Chiffon's hand in his and she leaned her head against his. The two of them were still wearing their genetics uniform.

They went to see a movie that Chiffon had chosen and it was some romance movie. Meijin didn't really enjoy the movie but he did enjoy having Chiffon cuddle with him during the duration of the movie. Before watching the movie they had gone for dinner at one of the restaurants in the mall. They all ignored all of the stares at their open display of affection.

As they walked back to West Genetics, Chiffon asking him to tell her more about himself beyond being a product of project omega. He explained everything to her. His family background, how he had watched his family being killed and how from the depths of despair Tachibana saved him and used the augmentation process to turn him into the only being capable of harnessing the potential of the GN drives. She asked who this Tachibana person was and he told her that he was almost like a father to him and he was the one who built and maintained all the armors and weapons for him. He also told her how Tachibana was complaining at having to repair the exia due to their fight at the carnival. Chiffon gave him a sorry look as if wanting to apologize for the trouble she caused but he said it was fine. Damage was to be expected after all in a fight. They had spent so much time talking that they did not realize that they had already reached his room. He opened the door and gestured for her to step inside. She sat on the edge of his bed as he sat on the recliner. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for some time.

Then, Meijin got up and pulled her up into an embrace. He kissed her with his hands around her waist as they enjoyed the kiss for a couple of minutes before separating. Chiffon gave him a sweet look before saying, "Meijin, I..." Before she got to finish her words Meijin kissed her again and pushed her onto the bed. Their kiss this time was more passionate. As they lay on his bed in their embrace, his tongue was exploring her mouth while hers was exploring his. This continued on for several minutes as they broke apart again, gasping for air. He then asked, "Would you like to continue Chiffon?" She gave him a nod of approval as he continued to kiss her again. This time his hands began trailing her body from her face down her back. His hands moved from around her waist to her collarbone area-her most sensitive part, where he traced circles with his hand making her let out a low soft moan. Hearing this made him continue further as he was now feeling her breasts through her genetics uniform. He had never noticed how large Chiffon's breasts were given how short she was. He rubbed the area where her nipple was and elicited moans from her as he continued to kiss her. He moved his hand down to her stomach area and then to her thighs which made her shake a little from shock. He then moved his other hand to feel up her butt. She had a really beautiful figure overall and given how short the genetics skirt was Meijin always found himself attracted to the auburn haired girls ass. His right hand moved slowly and sensually up her inner thighs before finally contacting with her underwear and her womanhood making her moan in excitement. He broke the intimate contact first and made Chiffon disappointed at what he was doing. He began taking off his clothes as Chiffon obliged and did the same. He was in awe of her beautiful body which was now bare. They continued their 'intimate experience'.

He continued teasing her breasts and nipples with his left hand while teasing her lower lips with his right hand. This made her moan from the ecstasy of his touch. He trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. This caused her to moan and arch backwards as the pleasure coursed through her body. He then proceeded to use his right hand to enter her womanhood as he fingered her lower lips at changing speeds causing her to moan louder and eventually causing her to reach her climax. She felt disappointed when his fingers exited her but knew that it was her turn to return the favor. She was now on top of him and kissed him as her hands trailed down to his now hard member. She skillfully used her hands to tease his erect member before setting her mouth down upon him. She took half of his manhood into her mouth before bobbing her head up and down the length of his shaft causing him to let out groans of pleasure. He ran his fingers through her hair as she skillfully used her tongue to pleasure him and cause him to shoot out a load down her throat. She swallowed all of it much to his surprise. Then she split her legs and spread her lower lips open. "You know what I need." She said with her angelic smile and her eyes still closed. He obliged and put his manhood against her lower lips before proceeding to enter her. She felt a tinge of pain as his shaft entered her and she lost her virginity. He waited for her to allow him to continue as he did not wish for her to experience much pain. She nodded her head for him to continue and he slowly began thrusting his hips, causing his shaft to move in and out of her. The pleasure caused the two to moan louder as they got closer to their climax. Chiffon reached her orgasm first as her juices sprayed all over her lovers meat as it was still inside her. Meijin reached his soon after and shot a load inside of her. Both of them now satisfied fell asleep on his bed.

He woke up the next morning to see her right next to him with her body against his and her arms around his waist. He stared at her for a while absorbed in the beauty of his auburn haired lover. She awoke and gave him a kiss after rubbing her eyes sleepily. Today was a sunday and so they had nothing to do. The two lovers decide to make out again before going to take a shower together. By the time the two of them got dressed it was almost the afternoon and so they decided to spend the day at the nearby mall. They went for lunch at one of the cafes there and received some stares from the other genetics students who were spending their day as well. The fact that the pair spent their sunday together there more than cemented the fact that they were a couple. The news that the unmatched smiling monster and the shining comet were together would sure travel to West genetics and become common information by the time school resumed next week. After eating lunch the two of them went to see a movie together and went shopping. Well Chiffon went shopping and Meijin just tagged along. They then went to see a movie before having dinner at the rooftop garden. After they finished their dinner They leaned into one another for a kiss with a bright full moon in the background. He hoped that nothing would change these peaceful times they were enjoying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Third Year**

Meijin Kawaguchi woke up with a sigh and got ready for the day's classes. Today was the first day of his second week as a third year here at West Genetics. He felt that much had remained the same as when he was in his second year however some aspects of his life had definitely changed. For one he was now in the third or junior year. He was also now in a relationship with Chiffon Fairchild which was odd given that she did have a limiter. This was weird because most limiters and pandoras were romantically involved due to the nature of the eirinbar set. However Chiffon had a limiter only because she needed one not because she wanted one and so she and Meijin were able to continue with their relationship. Chiffon was also now the student council president and her roommate Ticy was the vice-president. Despite the fact that Meijin was technically the strongest at West Genetics in terms of carnival points, he chose not to become a part of the student council officially due to the fact that he felt that he was unsuited for the task since he could not understand most of the complications of limiters and pandora. Nor was he really wanting to do extra work. Although unofficially Chiffon often asked for his advice in dealing with matters and also occasionally asked for his help in solving problems. He had also just last week received an entirely new set of armor. This one was called the Transient Gundam. It fulfilled a very different combat role to the avalanche exia and he felt it was more suited to fighting Type S nova. He still had yet to try out the armor yet and so since today was a sunday he decided that he would go and finally test out the armor. He got dressed and left for the simulation centre. Along the way, he was busy reading through the notes that Tachibana had sent to him regarding the new armor, its capabilities and how to use it. He was so absorbed in reading it that he did not notice a certain someone approaching him.

Chiffon jumped on top of him and placed her hands around his eyes, or rather where his eyes should be given that he always wore sunglasses. "Guess, who" She said playfully. Knowing exactly who it was he let out a sigh as he closed the document he was viewing on his gauntlet and proceeded to grab her legs so that he could carry her through the halls. "Nice to see you too Chiffon" He replied as she moved her arms to his shoulders and carried on walking through the halls with her on his back. "Where are we going today?" the girl asked. "Well I need to go to the simulation room to test out some new equipment. You can come along with me if you want or we can meet at lunch." he replied. She accepted his invitation and decided to tag along to the simulation centre. He carried her all the way there on his back. When they reached the simulation centre he put her down in the control room before heading down to the main simulation area.

When he reached to the floor of the simulation area, Chiffon proceeded to activate the simulation system. He was facing four type R nova. He flipped the second switch on his gauntlet instead of the usual one and hit the activation button. The gauntlet responded, "Transient Gundam ready, Transient Gundam, On" as a bright blue light enveloped him and when the light subsided he was in his armor. Chiffon noted that this one seemed to be a completely different one. She thought he wanted to test some new weapons or parts for his original armor. She wasn't expecting him to test out a whole new armor. The new armor had similarities to his old one and the inspiration and design cues from the exia could be seen. However this armor seemed more menacing and was mostly white with blue accents and its weapons had blue edges instead of green ones. The weapon system was also very different to the avalanche exia. It seemed to only carry one weapon which was a large partisan in its right hand. The armor's eyes flashed blue as the simulation battle began.

The four Type R nova began their assault by firing projectiles at the armor. The transient gundam did not move an inch. Chiffon winced a little fully expecting the barrage from the nova to connect and do some damage to the armor. If he was using the exia he would have responded by now, she thought to herself. The projectiles hit the area and caused a dust cloud to appear. Chiffon fully expected Meijin to at least be slightly injured. Even though these were only simulations they were designed to hurt in order to feel more realistic and push the pandora harder. She rubbed her eyes again to ensure that she wasn't dreaming the area around the transient gundam was damaged but the armor itself was unscathed. It was being surrounded by an area made up on blue particles. "GN Field." Meijin said. He waited for the nova to attack again. They tried the same attack again and he activated his barrier which easily deflected the incoming projectiles. He then swung his partisan in front of him as several blue orbs appeared. These blue orbs then traveled as beams which bounced between the projectiles the type R were fining. The type R then extended their arms to try and hit him with more impact. He swung his partisan again. This time releasing a crescent shaped wave of energy that easily cut through the type R's attacks. He then flew up and lined up all the type R's in a row as they prepared to attack him again. "GN Partisan, Cannon mode." As he said that the partisan split open as a large amount of energy was being charged up. "Releasing compressed particles." The energy that was building in the partisan was released as a large beam that easily destroyed all four of the Type Rs. Feeling pleased he turned off the armor and went to join Chiffon in the control room.

After meeting his auburn haired lover in the control room. The two of them decided what they wanted to do. They didn't really feel like going to the mall today and opted to spend the rest of the day together on campus after getting something to eat at the mess hall. After grabbing their lunch they sat at an empty table together. The mess hall was relatively empty on sundays because most of the genetics students were either out or in their dorms resting. After finishing their lunch they decided to spend time together in Meijin's room. They began making out in the room. Within a couple of minutes their clothes were on the floor as the couple was giving a really hot make out session on the bed. After enjoying their hot intercourse the two lovers were drenched in sweat from the activity. They went to have a shower together. Their shower together turned into a hot groping session as Meijin paid attention to Chiffon's wonderful breasts and ass before pleasuring her lower lips and making her orgasm. She then gave him a handjob and took his entire length in her mouth and gave him an excellent blowjob and came inside her mouth and she swallowed it all. By the time they were done it was already getting late and so they decided to have a picnic dinner in the school garden. They got the food ready together. They prepared things such as sandwiches and some salad. After enjoying their little picnic dinner they both lay down on the mat together, hand in hand staring at the sky. He turned to face his lover. She though she looked even more beautiful under moonlight. He closed the distance between the two of them before giving her a long kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Kazuya Aoi**

(A/N Rana Linchen Does not Exist Here Cos I Find Her Annoying)  
A/N: Hey Guys thanks for all the support. Do take the time to review my story pls. Also a little poll. I'm almost done with the drafts for this story till the point where the manga currently is. Should I carry on in my own way or should I wait for the manga to progress?

Meijin sighed as he woke up. He turned around to look at his clock. It was 11am. He was due to meet Chiffon and some new student at the helipad in 30 minutes. He was still pretty sleepy. There was no school for him today but he was jolted awake by the sound of an explosion from the arena. Then he recalled that today was the day of the second years' carnival. The carnival was basically a free for all for pandora to test their skills against one another and to determine their ranking based on points. He recalled his own carnival where he had managed to defeat every other pandora except for Chiffon's roommate Ticy before ending the carnival in a draw against Chiffon. Though technically he was supposed to be ranked first, he wasn't really ranked because of the fact that he wasn't a pandora. People often referred to him as the unrankable demon. He got dressed and left for the helipad. When he got there he was not surprised to see that Ticy was already there. They stared out into the sky as a helicopter landed on the helipad. The first person to step out of the helicopter was a teenage boy with black hair wearing the standard West Genetics limiter uniform. Recalling the boy's name from yesterday when Chiffon talked about him, he said "Hello Kazuya Aoi, welcome to West Genetics. My name is Meijin Kawaguchi." Ticy also introduced herself in the same way but adding that she was student council vice president. Meijin always found himself tagging along with new students because Chiffon always requested him too. He found it quite boring but he took particular interest in this boy because he was Gengo Aoi's grandson and also the brother of Kazuha Aoi, the hero of the 8th nova clash. Ticy asked Chiffon if she had enjoyed her little field trip and the other girl replied with her usual smile. The four of them then proceeded through the school grounds. Ticy and Chiffon were interacting with Kazuya while Meijin was walking slightly behind the three of them content to just observe the new student for now. As they approached the arena, there was an explosion nearby as Satellizer and Ganessa the 1st and 2nd ranked second years burst out into the open. Satellizer was unscathed while Ganessa's uniform was in tatters. They continued squaring off with one another intending to settle their rivalry, completely oblivious to the presence of the four of them. The three third years present there were all shocked when Kazuya Aoi suddenly ran up and hugged Satellizer, pinning her to the ground. The third years were shocked by this and feared for the boy's life. Satellizer was known as the untouchable queen. She would maul anyone that even tried to touch her. They were even more shocked to see Satellizer acting differently. She wasn't angry like usual but instead was blushing when she and Kazuya made contact. Kazuya was mistaking Satellizer for his sister. Suddenly, the new boy deployed a freezing field, and one of significant power at that. This shocked everyone. Not just the third years and the two combatants but also the West Genetics Staff who were watching from the observation gallery. None of the others noticed Ganessa Roland trying to attack Satellizer after the freezing field subsided. Just as the chains were about to hit Satellizer they were all stopped by pink beams from Meijin who was in his exia armor.

"That is quite enough Ganessa Roland. As per carnival rules this carnival is now over due to the presence of outside interference. Call of your volt weapon. Or I will be forced to use force against you." Refusing to heed Meijin's words, Ganessa continued trying to attack Satellizer who was still on the ground pinned by Kazuya. Meijin was clearly displeased by the lack of compliance and used his sword to easily destroy Ganessa's chains of confinement. He then disappeared and reappeared behind her knocking her out as the two other third years pulled Kazuya off of Satellizer and left the area quickly. Meijin stayed for a little longer, ensuring that the West Genetics staff were in full control of the situation before he went to catch up with the group. When he did manage to catch up with them, Chiffon thanked him for handling the situation and brought him up to speed on what they had done while he was gone. After they ended the tour and left Kazuya at his dorm room. The three of them had a long discussion about the new student and his actions. Touching Satellizer was one issue but he had even managed to cast a freezing field without having any pandora partner. Meijin wondered just what Gengo had done to his grandson. Realizing that it was getting late the three of them parted ways for their own dorms for the night.

A few days passed and the three of them were still keeping a close eye on Kazuya Aoi. He seemed to be adjusting well to his life at West Genetics and more interestingly kept trying to get closer to Satellizer. Chiffon and Ticy originally wanted to warn him to steer clear of the untouchable queen but Meijin discouraged it because he said that there is a possibility that Kazuya can make Satellizer open up, citing evidence from the carnival where he was able to touch her and made her feel embarrassed rather than angry.

Meijin was spending his lunch on the roof of one of the buildings when he heard a commotion coming from the roof nearby. He got up and took stock of his surroundings. He saw that Miyabi and her three limiters were fighting Satellizer and Kazuya. He dismissed the event as he did not feel like getting involved. But once when he saw Miyabi and her limiters use a freezing area to pin the two underclassmen, he got up and prepared to intervene. The last straw was when Miyabi humiliated Satellizer by stripping her and having her limiters take pictures of her body. He activated his armor and rushed over there while informing Chiffon of what was happening. Chiffon made her way to the roof as well. As Miyabi was gloating at her victory over Satellizer, her three limiters had their phones destroyed by pink beams from the sky. Her eyes went wide with fear. She knew that he was here. As if on cue the exia landed on the rooftop. It ignored Miyabi for a moment while going toward Satellizer, picking her up then putting her down next to Kazuya. "Miyabi, I have no qualms about you pandora fighting with one another. But I do take issue with how you just humiliated your opponent and I do not tolerate people who disrespect their opponents." He said as he turned to face her. She was not at the carnival he participated in so she had no idea how strong he was. "Oho the legendary Meijin Kawaguchi is threatening me? If I beat you my status will surely be elevated. you draw with Chiffon must have been a fluke there is no way a man can match up to a pandora." as she finished speaking she deployed her volt weapons which were a set of homing daggers. Meijin easily shot most of them using his beam pistol causing them to disappear. Miyabi grabbed two of them in her hands and tried to use her accel to attack Meijin but it was no use as he could easily see where she was and where her attack was going to come from. He deployed his GN Sword and with one mighty swing sent Miyabi into the ground. His opponent was now obviously fearful of his power and so he just towered over her. She begged for her life as he just stood there staring at there with his sword poised to strike. Just then Chiffon and Ticy arrived on the roof requesting whatever commotion that was going on to stop. Meijin stowed his sword away and deactivated the exia and left angrily. As he passed by Chiffon he asked him to handle things. He was obviously angry and was not in the right state of mind to be handling such matters so Chiffon just nodded and he took his leave. The injured students were all taken to the medical wing and Sattelizer was given a scolding for attacking an upperclassmen while Miyabi was put into detention for a day for causing the fight. When Miyabi was released, she was obviusly unhappy with how her attempt at getting Kazuya to join her harem had been. Wanting to get back at Satellizer, she informed Elizabeth Mably and her group that Satellizer had attacked her when she was trying to introduce herself to the new student.

"If she wishes to go against the natural order of things than she will answer to me." Ingrid Bernstein said angrily as she stormed off angrily, wanting to confront the untouchable queen for her 'disobedience'. The news that the third years were planning to punish Satellizer for what they thought she had done, Meijin thought to himself about stopping but thought to himself. This might make Satellizer stronger. "She's raged on this far, she can probably go further." He thought to himself. A few days later he stood at his window and watched as Ingrid Bernstein was fighting with Satellizer. In terms of power those two were evenly matched however, Ingrid had a limiter while Satellizer didn't. Mejin was watching this from a nearby roof. With Chiffon and Ticy. He had told them not to intervene because he felt that this would not only make Satellizer stronger but also make her and Kazuya become closer together. He was right on all counts though as Satellizer had pushed herself to her limits in the fight and Kazuya had assisted her in the fight using freezing making their relationship that much closer. However, he feared that now the third years would want to escalate the conflict in order to get back at Kazuya and Satellizer. Chiffon and Ticy agreed with his worries and decided to keep a close eye on the two of them.

Meijin Kawaguchi was shocked to hear an explosion coming from the arena this late at night. He wondered who it was then realized what was going on. He contacted Chiffon and Ticy and they met along the way and quickly rushed to the arena. They were shocked at what they saw. Satellizer was barely standing and was covered in blood. Arnett's clothes had been mostly destroyed and she was also covered in blood. Creo Brand had one of her arms broken. Attia Simmons though was still fine. Kazuya Aoi was knocked out in one corner of the arena. "I order you to stop as student council president." Chiffon shouted as soon as they got there. But they refused to heed her words as Arnett charged at Satellizer. Ticy jumped in to stop the attack requesting that Arnett complied with Chiffon's orders. However Arnett refused an Chiffon used her illusion turn to get behind Arnett and knock her out. The two other third years that had been with Arnett were shocked at how easily she had been knocked out. It was no wonder Chiffon was the top ranked pandora of their year. "So what will you do now, Do you still wish to continue?" Chiffon asked the two of them. They relented and left with the unconscious Arnett in tow. The three remaining third years went to Satellizer to see how she was and asked her about what had happened. Before they left, they asked Satellizer to take Kazuya to the infirmary which she gladly complied.

The next day at breakfast, Chiffon, Ticy and Meijin went through the report of yesterday's incident. The injuries had been quite severe on the two third years that had fought Satellizer. The two third years were not going to be fit for class again for at least two weeks. Satellizer on the other hand suffered cuts and also injuries from when her stigmata had been forcibly removed. Reading this part of the report made Meijin furious. The third years had no right to judge her that way. Noticing his anger Chiffon calmed him down saying that she would talk to Elizabeth and get her to call off the third years. He hoped she could because the next time anyone tried this that person wouldn't live long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-10th Nova Clash**

The third years had agreed to stop attacking Satellizer anymore after Chiffon had convinced Elizabeth that the trouble would not be worth it especially incurring the wrath of Meijin Kawaguchi. The Meijin sighed as he got ready to leave his room for the evening's event. Today was some pandora queen event that the school had organized for fun. He found it a complete waste of time and resources but he wasn't against the other students enjoying themselves. He opened the door as Ticy and Chiffon were waiting outside his dorm room for him. They would not be at the event like everyone else but instead would be watching the event from afar together with Sister Margaret, Kim Yumi and Elize. This was due to their duties as members of the student council and Chiffon had asked him to tag along. He didn't mind because this enabled him to stay away from the main celebrations and observe the other students. The two staff were already there waiting for the trio when they arrived. They were surprised to see that sister Margaret was not there.  
"Sister Margaret's not joining us for the evening celebration?" Chiffon asked the two staff members. "I don't think so she's busy meeting with some chevalier officials due to the fact that the amount of dimensional fluctuations has been spiking recently." Hearing this made Chiffon and Ticy feel a tinge of fear. They wondered if this meant that another nova attack was coming. This fact that not surprise Meijin as Tachibana had already warned him about it. They dismissed the matter of Sister Margaret's absence and just decided to enjoy the evening. A few days later, the alert was sounded as dimensional fluctuations were detected and nova had appeared through them. Meijin Kawaguchi, Chiffon and Ticy met sister Margaret in the mission control room and were briefed on the situation. 4 Type S Nova were approaching the area near East Genetics and would make landfall in approximately 10minutes. East Genetics had already deployed their pandora including second years to combat this threat but there was no way that they had enough manpower to handle the nova and West Genetics had been asked to deploy their fourth years. However the Fourth Years would take 30mins to reach there to provide assistance. Deciding that they would not make it in time Meijin Kawaguchi made the decision to deploy himself as he could reach the area in 10minutes. as he walked towards the school gates, Chiffon and Ticy were close behind him. He gave Chiffon a kiss before leaving and saying that he was leaving West genetics in her care for the time being. He activated his new Transient Gundam and immediately left for East Genetics and the nova. Sister Margaret and the staff in the mission control room were noticeably shocked by his change in appearance as no one with the exception of Chiffon had seen the Transient Gundam before.

The east genetics pandora were all being deployed by helicopter as they were split into their various roles of striker, decoy and finishers. They awaited for the nova to make landfall before they were to begin their attack. As the first type S arrived ahead of its other three brethren the commanding officer of the pandora company ordered the strike to begin. First the decoys were asked to deploy and distract the nova. As the nova sensed enemies approaching, it activated its freezing field, but that was swiftly countered by the limiters activating their own freezing field. The decoys were able to distract the nova and gave the strikers the chance they needed to expose the nova's core. The Type S nova now had its core open. Cathy Lockheart, the godspeed of the east was told to do her job as the finisher. She deployed her volt weapon and charged at the nova as her limiter activated his freezing field. Giving his pandora free movement in the nova's area. But just as she was about to land a hit using her famed quadruple accel, the nova used one of its appendages to knock her down. Her limiter rushed to her side as she appeared mostly unscathed but confused as to how the nova managed to stop her attack. The commanding officer then ordered a second round of attacks. "Massive energy signature detected in the core of the nova" One of the staff in the control room shouted. The nova fired a particle beam at its attackers wanting to take them all out so that it would be free to destroy its target. The pandora braced for the impact as the beam fired. But there was none. In the nick of time a giant blue orb had appeared in the path of the beam and had shielded the pandora and limiters form the blast. The students looked up to see who it was that had saved them. "Meijin Kawaguchi has arrived at the battle site and has successfully blocked the Nova's particle beam" One of the staff in the control room shouted updating Sister Margaret and the other West Genetics Staff on the current situation of the battle. They saw the life feed and were shocked at what they saw. The transient gundam was in some sort of bubble that was made up of GN Particles and that bubble had somehow blocked the massive particle beam from the nova. He landed near to Cathy Lockheart and the commanding officer of the platoon. He told them that he was help sent from West Genetics. They recognized him as the shinign comet or the unranked demon of West Genetics. Just then the nova tried to fire its particle beam again but it was again blocked by the GN field of the Transient Gundam. It then tried to use its appendages to strike down Meijin Kawaguchi but he just swung his partisan and fired beams that arced about the nova's appendages and destroyed them. "GN Partisan Canon mode. Compressed Particles Release." The partisan split open and a large blue beam fired from the partisan striking the nova and piercing through its core, destroying it completely. The east genetics students were all shocked at his power. He got them to refocus their attention on the other three approaching Nova. He left them to deal with two of the nova as he pushed one of the Nova away from the rest and engaged it in combat.

As Meijin squared off with one of the type S Nova the Contingent from East Genetics readied itself to face the other two approaching Type S nova. But then much to the shock of everyone, the nova showed another evolution. Instead of trying to get past the pandora, the two nova were now going after the pandora and absorbing the pandora one by one, assimilating them into its being. Meijin watched this horrified as he continued launching blue beams from his partisan to destroy the nova's various appendages. "Mission Control, are you seeing this?" He asked over his comm. "Yes the nova are assimilating the pandora and corrupting the volt texture." Was his reply from a staff at the West Genetics mission Control. "Tell all pandora to abort mission now! I'll handle the rest." Meijin told the staff to relay the order. He did not want to lose so many pandora in one clash. He deployed his field in time to block the nova's particle beam. As he was about to destroy the nova the other two type S nova disappeared. Then realizing what they were after her contacted West Genetics and told them to be ready for the nova to attack them. He said they were going after the ravensbourne nucleotide. He told them that he would join them as soon as he finished here. Just as he finished giving his instructions the two type S nova that had disappeared materialized near West Genetics as the alarms were sounded and all the third years and some second years were told to assemble in the briefing room.

The call for a sudden briefing and alarm made Chiffon worry she hoped that nothing had happened to Meijin Kawaguchi. As she arrived there with her limiter she met up with Ticy. They were addressed by Kim Yumi who was now wearing her Chevalier uniform.

"As you all know 4 Type S nova had materialized earlier and made their way towards East Genetics. In order to assist East Genetics, Mejin Kawaguchi volunteered to go there together with the fourth years. He arrived long before the fourth years and protected the East Genetics pandora from the nova's new weapon, the particle beam. He then swiftly dispatched one of the four type S nova. The students were impressed by his achievements. However, while he was busy fighting one of the remaining three type S, the other two changed their tactics and began capturing and assimilating pandora. The two nova then dematerialized and have now appeared near West Genetics. The fourth years are on their way back and Meijin will return as soon as he finished off the last remaining Type S. For now all remaining fourth years are to reform into squadrons with the third years and prepare to face the nova."  
The nova facing Meijin Kawaguchi fired its particle beam again but this time the attack was effortlessly swatted away using the GN partisan. Deciding that he needed to end the battle fast and return to assist West Genetics, the Transient Gundam charged at the nova and easily avoided all of its attacks before exposing its core. Then Meijin fired hid GN Partisan Canon again and completely blew the nova apart. Cursing himself for not seeing through the nova's new tricks. He contacted Tachibana On what was the fastest way to get back to West Genetics. Tachibana opened a bridge to the M Bus and told him that he would be launched back into earth from the M-Bus. He stepped through the portal and arrived on the support ship.

The pandora teams of West Genetics prepared to face their enemies now fully aware of all the dangers posed by the nova they were facing. Just as the nova approached, it released all of the pandora that it had assimilated back at East Genetics. The pandora teams were shocked at this revelation. They now not only had to fact the two Type S nova but also had to fight their old comrades. Just as they were prepared to engage the novafied pandora, they disappeared in accel as they headed toward the campus and their main objective. Kim Yumi informed the mission control centre of what had happened as she and her platoon prepared to face the nova. Sister Margaret gave the orders for the second and third years stationed to guard the ravensbourne nucleotide to prepare to face enemies and that their enemies were the assimilated pandora who were now under the control of the nova. The enemy pandora broke through the sealed doors like they were paper. Sister Margaret was beginning to get worried. Both the situation inside and outside was not looking good. The nova had fired its particle beam again and had taken out half of the West Genetics Platoon.

Meijin Kawaguchi was watching the feed of the battle from space and was cursing himself for not being there again. His thoughts were interrupted by Tachibana who said, "Prepare for drop in 3, 2, 1." As he said that he pushed a button which propelled Meijin, who was now wearing his avalanche exia armor, toward earth and toward west genetics. The situation was becoming grim at West Genetics as the enemy pandora were evenly matched with most of the West genetics pandora. There seemed to be no hope of victory until Elizabeth discovered that they could free the East Genetics pandora from the control of the nova by destroying the stigmata on their chest. The information was relayed as the West Genetics pandora began having a fighting chance against their enemies. Outside however the situation was not looking up. It was difficult to land any hits on the nova while trying to evade capture at the same time. Kim Yumi only had half of her platoon left as the other half had been knocked out due to the nova's particle beam. "Object approaching from space at very high speed!" One of the staff shouted through the comm system. "Is it hostile?" "Confirming signature now. It's the avalanche exia! It's due going straight for nova 1." Hearing that Kim Yumi ordered the remainder of the platoon to pull out. A huge shockwave radiated from the pint where Meijin Kawaguchi had collided with the ground. There was a crater where he had impacted. As he was descending he deployed his GN Sword and given his high speed he had cut through the nova with ease. He got out and met with Kim Yumi and half of her platoon. "You sure took your own sweet time getting here. Not to mention you made quite an entrance." She said addressing the man in the armor. "Forgive me for my tardiness but I believe we still have work to do." He replied as the exia darted off to face the other nova.

The enemy pandora had been successfully neutralized and freed from the control of the nova. However, one had successfully made it past the various stationed teams in order to get to the ravensbourne nucleotide chamber. Ther the enemy pandora faced Chiffon and Ticy. The last enemy pandora was easily taken down. Just as they were about to celebrate their victory, the one remaining type S nova dematerialized again just before the exia could land the finishing blow. It used the novalized pandora that had managed to get into the ravensbourne nucleotide chamber as a beacon and reappeared there. As the West Genetics pandora prepared to face the nova, the exia was trying to find the fastest way to it. He decided that the fastest way to get to the nova was to go down and so he used his GN blades to dig a hole to the ravensbourne nucleotide chamber. As the pandora were about to strike down the nova they were enveloped in a powerful red freezing area which their limiters could not counter. Much to their shock the nova was using its last assimilated pandora as a conduit to strengthen its freezing field. The pandora then tried to enter pandora mode to counteract the freezing area but the freezing area just got stronger and forced them out of their pandora modes. They were forced to watch on in horror as the nova used its appendages to try and rip out what it had come for and what the pandora were trying to protect-the remains of Maria Lancelot. Just as all hope seemed lost the avalanche exia cam bursting into the chamber throwing its blades to distract the nova before using its beam sabers to severe several of the nova's appendages before using its sword to finally destroy the nova's core. With that the 10th nova clash came to an end.

After the injured were all taken to the infirmary, Meijin and Chiffon were told to meet with Sister Margaret, Kim Yumi and Elize for a debrief. There they were told of the casualties of the clash and also were told to report on their observation about the nova and the clash. Chiffon went first describing the experience of having to fight against the novafied pandora and also the nova's use of a strengthened freezing field by using the assimilated pandora as a conduit.

Meijin was then asked to give his report and he spoke of how the nova were evolving and developing techniques to counteract everything they could throw at them. He was then asked about his new armor and explained how it was hastily built in response to the nova's evolution. He said that during 9th nova clash he noticed that there was some strange build up of energy inside the nova similar to how the novas built up energy before firing the particle canon. It was just a theory but he was grateful that he followed it. The two were then dismissed to rejoin their other comrades who were now on the ground level staring out into the beautiful sunrise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-E-Pandora**

About a month had passed since the last nova clash. The last nova clash had made the chevalier fearful of their enemies and in desperation for survival, they had agreed to use Dr Scarlett Ohara's E-pandora project to supplant their fighting strength. The e-pandora project was basically a project thatt attempted to use artificial stigmata to enable normal incompatible girls to fight as pandora. While seemingly a good project, Gengo Aoi knew of the consequences and had sent out a document about the project to Tachibana who had then sent it to Meijin. He returned to his room that night waiting for the call from Tachibana. He had spent most of the day with Chiffon since it was a sunday. They had done their usual routine of going to the mall and then returning to make out a little bit before going their separate ways. However this time they had started from morning since Meijin had said that he would be busy that night. This made Chiffon slightly jealous as she thought that she was competing with someone else for her lover's affection. Their relationship was still shocking to many of the students because most pandora were romantically involved with their limiter partners. Chiffon was probably the first exception to this rule as she shared a strictly personal relationship with her limiter. Shrugging off the thoughts of the day, Meijin answered the call he was expecting on his gauntlet. Rather than just conversing with Tachibana as he usually did, Gengo Aoi had also joined in their conversation this time.

"Dr. Aoi it's a pleasure to finally get to speak to you." Meijin said addressing the old doctor. "Yes, Hello Meijin and hello Tachibana my old friend. On to the matter at hand-the e-pandora project. I fear that the chevalier are getting desperate now. There is now way the e-pandora project can produce pandora of equal fighting strength with normal pandora. Even if it did their bodies would probably not withstand the strain and they would undergo novalization." He spoke addressing the two other people in this conversation. "Yes I did go through the document you sent us and I am sure Meijin also knows about the project fully as well." Tachibana spoke as Meijin nodded his head in agreement. "By the way Tachibana how is the project going?" The doctor asked his old friend now significantly calmer than he was before. "It's progressing as planned. The 00 is now undergoing synchronization tests. Right now with the current stabilization technology it is reaching 300% output and producing the extremely pure particles we need should 'that' happen again." Tachibana replied the doctor. "Good. Anyway, Meijin, Scarlett has requested the top pandora to be gathered at the Chevalier facility in Alaska in order to assist in the development of the e-pandora. I have requested that you be sent along as well in order to try and find out what they really are trying to do. Also if possible I'd like you to have the 00 seven sword with you there just in case mass novalization occurs." Meijin noted his request. Tachibana then informed him to come up to the M-Bus to pick up the 00 seven sword before leaving for Alaska. Meijin acknowledged and then cut off the call.

The next day during school hours, Chiffon, Elizabeth, Satellizer and their limiters plus Meijin were told to report to Sister Margaret's office. As they all gathered outside the headmistress' office they all wondered why she wanted to see all of them. They were then gestured inside where they were told by Sister Margaret about the e-pandora project and how they had been selected to go to the Chevalier facility in Alaska to assist with the project. They were all shocked at hearing this but had no choice but to follow the orders they were given. They were told that they were leaving the next day. Meijin informed sister Margaret of his 'special' travel arrangements as the rest of them took their leave.

The next day the West Genetics representatives to Alaska met at the helipad. Chiffon noted that everyone was present except for Meijin Kawaguchi she wondered where he was as Sister Margaret approached them. She told them to board the chopper that would be taking them to the Alaska facility and wished them a safe trip. Before boarding, Chiffon asked sister Margaret what happened to Meijin Kawaguchi since she remembered that he was supposed to be a part of the delegation as well. Sister Margaret said that Meijin Kawaguchi had some pressing matters to attend to and told her student council president not to worry as she would meet her lover there. This made Chiffon blush as joined the rest aboard the helicopter.

Aboard the M-Bus, Meijin Kawaguchi was running the final tests on the 00 seven sword. He marveled at its high speed and power output. The buster sword had amazing offensive and defensive capability while the gun blade was stronger than even the GN Partisan in its canon mode. Tachibana looked on proud at his handiwork. In truth the 00 was no easy unit to make. It had been planned for since the project began but they barely got it functioning now due to the fact that it was near impossible to get two GN drives work in perfect harmony. It still required the use of external stabilizing systems which was done by the weapons. After feeling satisfied that the armour was ready for use, Meijin decided that it was time to leave the M-Bus for the Alaska facility. He reached the Alaska facility slightly before the West Genetics delegation as was there to greet them when they arrived. Chiffon was pleased to see him there as she had been worried about him all throughout the trip here. She raced into his arms and said "Where have you been? "I was so worried when you weren't there to board the chopper." He gave his lover a reassuring pat on the head as he told her that he had to settle some things. Seeing him around made Chiffon's worry disappear as they joined their friends on a tour of the Alaskan Facility. They were brought on a tour of the Alaskan facility and for the most part it was similar to West Genetics except for the fact that it was larger and also adapted for the cooler environment. After their tour the delegation was shown their rooms and Meijin was convinced by Chiffon to stay in the same room as her using her smile. They were then informed that they were expected in two hours in the main lobby for an address by Dr Ohara.

Since they had time the delegation broke up into their separate rooms. As they spent some alone time together Chiffon asked Meijin what he thought about the project. He had to lie to her of course given the nature of his mission here. He told her that the project was interesting as it meant that they could supplant the numbers against the nova who seemed to be getting stronger. Since they had time to spare the two of them decided to have a quickie before taking a shower and going to the main hall as they were told. At the main hall, Chiffon introduced Meijin to the remaining four of the top 5 pandora worldwide. "Well well, if it isn't the unmatched smiling monster. Who is that with you?" One of them asked. This was a red haired woman who had a large bust. Chiffon introduced her as Roxanne Elipton the 2nd ranked pandora worldwide. She then went on to introduce the others including Cathy Lockheart whom he recognized from the 10th nova clash, Julia Munberk and Charles Bonaparte. The group with the exception of Cathy and Chiffon were shocked when Chiffon told them his name. Apparently the fact that he had managed to fight Chiffon to a standstill and his feats during the 10th nova clash had made him famous worldwide. He didn't like being so famous but he just put the matter aside for now. He and Chiffon went to join the rest of the students from West Genetics at a table as silence filled the hall. Scarlett Ohara gave her address thanking the pandora for their cooperation and contribution to the e-pandora project. She also gave a brief overview of what the e-pandora project was and its current progress. She then told them of the arrangements. There would be a mini carnival between the e-pandora and the pandora tomorrow in the afternoon and until then they were free to do as they pleased except access restricted areas of course.

Chiffon and the other pandora from West Genetics decided to go for a swim. Chiffon had tried to get Meijin to come along but for once her smile didn't work as Meijin was adamant on going to 'train'. He reached the simulation centre and activated his avalanche exia. He then released GN Particles throughout the whole facility. The reason why Gengo Aoi had asked him to do the investigation was because he was able to communicate using GN particles. This allowed him to stay discrete because anyone who saw the particles would think that they came from wherever he was training. Focusing his mind. He explored the facility completely using the particles. He discovered multiple odd disturbances but could not put his finger on what exactly it was. He decided that it was enough spying for the day and decide to report to Gengo and Tachibana. The two men thanked him for his report and asked him to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he still had another two hours before having to report anywhere so he decided to join his friends at the pool. Seeing him arrive at the pool made Chiffon dance with glee as she threw himself into his arms. She asked him how his training went and he said it went fine. He was surprised to see so many of the pandora there including Cathy, Roxanne and Charles.

He went to the battle arena with Chiffon and they got seated in an area reserved for the West Genetics Delegation. Scarlett Ohara announced the pairings for the fights and asked all the involved pandora to report to the main battle area immediately. The roster surprised Meijin as it did not include any of the world's top five pandora. He thought that maybe Dr Ohara felt her e pandora weren't all that ready to take on such opponents yet. Needless to say, the results of the mini carnival were unsurprising. The e-pandora were completely destroyed by their normal counterparts. Meijin however was not interested in the results but more impressed by the amount of drive that each of the e-pandora had to succeed despite the odds that were obviously not in favor. As everyone was dismissed, He and Chiffon went to go have their dinner before returning to their room. Chiffon forced him to join the two single beds together so that they could sleep together. He agreed not wanting to face her smile that although seemingly sweet was extremely scary as well. As he lay there still awake with his auburn haired lover's hands around his body and her body tightly pressed against his, he couldn't help but shake off the feeling that he had felt the same strange sensations today when he scanned the facility somewhere else before. He shrugged the thought off and went to sleep with his arm around Chiffon.

The representatives from the various genetics facilities around the world were having a joint training exercise today. This began with some general physical training and then some friendly spars. Meijin was surprised that he had been asked to spar with two of the top five pandora. He first faced Charles Bonaparte who was an expert in the tempest turn. Though he admitted that she was good, she wasn't good enough to fool the zero system and was easily defeated by the avalanche exia. He then faced Julia Munberk who had an SSS type weapon similar to Elizabeth. This originally caught him by surprise as she used waves instead of beams. But her abilities were easily countered by the transient gundam and its GN Field. As they retired for the night, Meijin recalled where he had felt the odd feeling before. It was at the ravensbourne nucleotide chamber. He thought that such a thing would not be possible. The next morning before the pandora were asked to gather in the hall again he sent off a report on his theories to both Gengo Aoi and Tachibana.

The students who gathered at the main hall were all wondering why they had all been asked here on such short notice. Then Scarlett Ohara took to the stage and announced that the e-pandora had recently received a new upgrade called the mark IV. Everyone was pleasantly surprised by this new development except for Meijin. Dr Ohara then announced that there would be a match between Gina the first e-pandora who used the mark IV and Satellizer El Bridget in order to test the capabilities of the mark IV. As everyone proceeded to the battle arena to spectate the match. Although the mark IV was indeed impressive and it did give Gina a fighting chance against Satellizer, it still wasn't enough to beat Satellizer. However Meijin felt that something was off about Gina but he just wasn't sure what. As everyone returned back to their individual dorms to rest no one noticed the effect the mark IV was having on Gina.

The next afternoon an alarm indicating the presence of a nova in the base caused Meijin and Chiffon to hurriedly get themselves ready for combat as they rushed to the area where the nova was reported to be. Nothing prepared them for the sight they saw when they reached the location of the nova which was the e-pandora barracks. The nova that they had detected was in fact Gina. She had somehow experience stigmata corrosion and transformed into a nova. But there was still some signs that she was trying to fight it. Elizabeth was already there and had been injured fighting GIna. Suddenly they were interrupted by the appearance of Charles Bonaparte who wanted to completely kill Gina since she had become a nova. She viciously beat down Gina using her tempest turn but before she could land the finishing hit Meijin Kawaguchi stopped her using the avalanche exia. "Who's side are you on?" The tempest phoenix asked obviously angry at being denied a kill. "I'm on my side and I intend to save her." was his reply. as he threw the tempest phoenix into a nearby wall. He asked Chiffon to restrain Gina as he attempted to cure her. "Trans-am system activate." The avalanche exia's armor reconfigured itself and the armor began glowing red as it released a large amount of particles into the area which surrounded Gina and turned her back to normal. Amelia Evans who had been watching this rushed to her comrades side. Thanking Meijin and Chiffon for what they did as she brought Gina back to her room. as Meijin deactivated his armor he was pounced upon by an angry Charles. "What was that for?" She said as she tried to hit Meijin but was stopped by Chiffon. "There was no reason to kill that girl when she could be saved." He said calmly turning to take his leave.

He sent a report of what had happened to Gengo Aoi and Tachibana and also his additional discovery with the use of the Trans Am system. Dr Aoi told him that he would be ready to storm the base and take control should the situation get out of hand. Unknown to everyone, Gina would not live to see tomorrow as a shadowy figure entered her room and injected a syringe full of some mysterious chemical into her body. Hearing this news the next day shocked the Meijin and aroused his suspicions again. He sent another report to Gengo Aoi before leaving to meet the e-pandora with Chiffon. He gave them his condolences at the loss of Gina and apologized for not being able to do anything to save her in the end. They were still grateful to him because Gina had been able to die a human smiling rather than be killed as a nova. Amelia Evans then pulled him aside from the crowd and told him the warning Gina had given her about the mark IV. He asked why she was telling him this. She said because she knew Meijin would do what was right with the information. She also informed him of the e-pandora wanting to escape this place and their intention to escape being lab rats. Fully understanding their intentions, Meijin gave them his blessings and said that he would help them out as much as possible. Before he rejoined Chiffon he sent another report to Gengo Aoi informing of the upcoming rebellion as well as the threat of the Mark IV. Gengo Aoi swiftly replied that he would be ready to strike when given the signal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-11th Nova Clash**

The emergency alarm rang throughout the Alaska facility. The announcement made following that was the one that caused Meijin to ready himself for action. "The e-pandora are rebelling all active pandora are to terminate them at once. Some of them have begun undergoing novalization." He knew that this was the day the e-pandora planned to try and escape this hellhole of a facility. They had all taken the mark IV serum to give themselves a fighting chance and some were already experiencing his ill effects. Meijin sent word to Gengo Aoi and the Doctor said that he would arrive at the base in approximately two hours. He paced around the room for a long while debating what to do. Should he follow his orders and stop the e-pandora or she he side with the e-pandora and make enemies. He contacted Dr Aoi again asking him what he should do. "You are asking me what you should do? You wield the light of miracles in your heart why don't you try listening to it for once." Understanding what the man meant when he said that. Meijin cut the call and activated his avalanche exia armor. He meditated inside it for a while asking the zero system for all possible courses of action and most importantly asking it for guidance. He knew what he needed to do. He would prevent any unnecessary bloodshed but he would not participate in any of the battles directly unless necessary. He released a large amount of GN particles throughout the whole base in order to map out where everyone was. He was surprised to discover that some of the pandora were actually aiding in the rebellion of the e-pandora. Cathy Lockheart was fighting Julia Munberk. Elizabeth Mably was currently fighting Charles Bonaparte and Satellizer was trying to stall Chiffon. But what caught his attention was that a large group of e-pandora were fighting the chevalier pandora who were stationed there and they weren't stopping the rebellion, they were mercilessly butchering the e-pandora. He decided to intervene there first. When he got there he saw the e-pandora being helplessly beaten upon by the regular pandora and they were piling up the dead bodies of the e-pandora. "Stop this right now." He shouted as he landed between the two factions. "Just whose side are you on Meijin" One of the pandora asked. "I told you I'm on my side." He said as he prepared to engage the chevalier forces. He gestured for the e-pandora to continue on their way. The chevalier pandora were of little trouble for the avalanche exia as he easily dispatched all sic of the chevalier pandora that had been there he sourced out another area for intervention. This time an e-pandora was cutting dwon chevalier forces and making the way towards the restricted lab. He recognized the source as Amelia Evans. He also felt the odd disturbance he once felt when he was first investigating the alaska facility.

He broke into the lab before Amelia Evans did and was shocked by what he saw. Scarlett Ohara was obviously not expecting him to punch through the walls in order to create a convenient 'shortcut for himself. Inside the lab was not equipment to support the e-pandora project but rather there were multiple life support tubes each containing a person inside. He moved closer to take a look and his fears were confirmed. The e-pandora project was indeed just a front. The people at the alaska base were in fact trying to create clones of maria lancelot. This explained why the disturbance in the GN particles felt familiar to what he felt when he fought in the ravensbourne nucleotide chamber the particles were reacting to the signature of Maria Lancelot. "So what do you intend to do now that you've found out the truth?" Scarlett Ohara asked. "Nothing yet. It depends on what happens from here on out." As he replied Amelia Evans came bursting through the doors of the lab. She was obviously regressing into a nova as she had novalike protrusions on her back and arms. An obvious result of using the Mark IV serum. She was shocked to find out the truth behind everything and how the struggles of all her comrades had been for nothing. The despair trigged her full conversion into a nova and caused the Maria clones to resonate with her and break out of their tubes. They fused into one giant nova. Similar to a type S yet scarily different at the same time. As the nova took the sky and destroyed the lab area, Mejin pulled Scarlett Ohara out of the lab and dropped her off at the control room and waited for Dr Aoi to act. Dr Aoi and his pandora contingent arrived at the alaska base and took control as the situation was continuing to worsen. Not only did the type unknown nova that Amelia had turned into pulled in more type s nova, the call it was echoing was turning some of the pandora in the vicinity into nova as well. When he reached the main control room he discussed the next plan of action with Meijin. He was with his bodyguard pandora Su Na Lee. He was also being followed behind by Louis L Bridget the next heir to the L Bridget family name and fortune together with his pandora Holly Rose. Deciding that the best course of action would be to stop the nova before the situation worsened. Meijin remarked that it may be time to use that as he activated the trump card that he had been saving for this exact moment when everything was going south. He activated the 00 Seven sword and went to confront the nova which had spawned on the battlefield.

The high particle output due to the 00's twin drive system caused GN particles to flood the battlefield and attracted all the nova except for the type unknown to him. He deployed the weapon that was mounted to his right shoulder-the GN Gun Blade II. He fired it and in one shot obliterated two of the 6 Type S Nova that had spawned there. Then the other four tried to use a combined particle beam to try and take him out but that was easily by the massive GN Buster Sword II. He fired his gun again this time only managing to destroy one of the four remaining type S nova. He then charged at the remaining three and used his GN Blade IIs to cut through two of them. He eliminated the last one using his GN katars. Now he was free to turn his attention to the matter at hand dealing with the type unknown and the novalized pandora. He used the GN particles to see how his allies were faring. They were all not faring well. The call of the type unknown that Amelia Evans had turned into was forcing some of the pandora to Novalize and was making it extremely hard to put up a solid resistance against them. And these novalized pandora were different to the ones that had been assimilated during the previous nova clash. This one was the pandora herself giving in to the nova so there was no tether to cut or connection to sever. He immediately went searching for Chiffon hoping that nothing bad was happening to her. He found her engaged in a duel with a novalized Satellizer. She wasn't faring well even with both gauntlets deployed and with use of illusion turn. In fact she had just been stabbed by Satellizer. Feeling all of his friends lives slipping away, Meijin's eyes began to glow brighter.

"Dr Aoi I'm initiating a trans am burst. I'm going to attempt to initiate a mass cure." He said addressing the doctor. "Are you sure about this? it's never been done before." "I'm positive. Better to try and stop this now than let it get any worse."

"00 releasing restrictions levels three, two and one. Limits temporarily ignored till crises has been averted. Trans- Am Burst activate." The 00 gundam then began turning red similar to how the exia turned red when it cured Gina. This time it began glowing brighter as the 00 started to glow green. Then it released a massive amount of GN Particles that manifested a flurry of rainbow light that enveloped the battlefield. All around the battlefield the fighting stopped as everyone noticed the beautiful light that had spread across the facility. "This warm light, it's coming from Meijin." Chiffon said as she turned to face the source of the light that had healed her injuries. Then she remembered that she still had to face her enemy a novalized Satellizer. Kazuya Aoi's efforts thus far had failed to try to get her to resist the control of the nova. She turned to face Satellizer and was surprised to see that she was being enveloped in the light and her novalization was being reversed.

"All novalized pandora are returning to normal!" One of the operators in the control room said to Gengo Aoi who was now in control of the facility. "What is going on doctor? And what is this light that is enveloping the facility?" His pandora bodyguard asked wondering about what exactly was going on. "That is the light of the GN drive. It is the light of the human heart and the radiance of life. I never thought it would be able to create miracles on this scale." Then turning their attention to the Type Unknown Nova that had originally been making its way to the power generator in order to cause a large explosion, they found that it had been stopped as was now beginning to disintegrate. As the fighting came to an end, the light across the battlefield slowly dissipated.

Chiffon watched as the double 00 which was now quite high up in the sky stopped radiating the miraculous light. Then realizing that something was off. She quickly made her way towards it. Leaving the now normal Satellizer with Kazuya Aoi and her limiter. "Critical System failure. twin Drive System synchronization off. System shutdown." Was all Meijin heard from the a.i. as he started feeling himself falling toward the ground. Using the trans am burst had somehow imbalanced the twin drive and caused the system to forcibly shut down. "Meijin Kawaguchi signal lost!" One of the operators in the control room shouted. Fearing the worst, Gengo Aoi had a team of medics sent to his area immediately.  
Meijin felt himself plummeting toward the ground with increasing speed. It was a struggle for himself to stay conscious. There was no way he could avoid the impact he thought to himself. His armor system had been rendered completely offline by the use of the trans am burst. As he prepared to hit the ground he felt his descent being stopped by a familiar person. He opened his eyes as his armor deactivated. He saw the familiar smile on Chiffon's face as she cradled him in her arms and landed softly on the ground. "Heh looks like I owe you one Chiffon." He said sheepishly as he passed out from exhaustion. The last things he could remember hearing was Chiffon calling out his name.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Valkyrie**

Meijin woke up in cold sweat thinking that all he had recently experienced was a bad dream. All he remembered was falling and then black. He surveyed his surroundings. It felt familiar. The walls were all white and he was in a bed. He looked for his gauntlet and wondered why it wasn't there. Tachibana was going to kill him for losing it he thought to himself. He then felt a familiar presence next to his bed. It was a sleeping auburn haired girl wearing the standard pandora uniform with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. It was Chiffon Fairchild. Seeing him next to him asleep brought a smile to his face. It was nice to know she cared so much about him. He reached out his hand to stroke her hair which woke her up with a blush on her face. "Nice to see that you're safe Chiffon." He replied still feeling a little dazed. "You've finally woken up. I was so worried about you. You were unconscious for 10 days." the girl said expressing her worry for her companion. "It's good to see you too. What happened by the way?" He asked. "Well after you released that miraculous light at the Alaska base you went out cold. I managed to catch you before you hit the ground though. We all thought you were completely gone because the medical equipment couldn't register anything. But then Dr Aoi came with this mysterious man who took your gauntlet and also provide specialized equipment for your treatment." the girl replied while clutching tightly to his hands. "I thought I'd lost you. Don't you ever do that again!" she said obviously holding back tears. "Don't worry I'll never leave your side." He said reassuring her. Just then Two men walked in followed closely by a pandora wearing special uniform that was obviously based off the chevalier pandora uniform. He recognized them as Dr Aoi and Tachibana. He was surprised by Tachibana's presence the man rarely appeared in person.

"So to what do I owe the honor of the two of you being here to speak to me today?" He asked addressing the two men. "Here" Tachibana responded handing him a gauntlet. This one was similar to his older one except instead of having three switches this one only had two. "Thanks to your usage of the Trans Am burst back at alaska base, we lost two of the six GN Drives we have. I had to transfer the drives from the exia and the transient into the 00." Meijin tried to offer and apology for causing so much trouble "Its fine. I know what you felt back there and why you wanted to use it. But anyway since the Drives 5 to 6 are reserved for 'that unit', the two drives had to be forced synced to be used on the 00. So the 00 won't be fully functional until the 0 raiser stabilizer unit is complete. So don't push it." finishing whatever he wanted to say. He then motioned for the other man who was with him to speak.

"I owe you for your efforts at the alaska facility. Thanks to you major losses were avoided and most of the e-pandora and pandora were saved. But the chevalier are now very interested in you. It took me alot of effort to get them off you." Meijin shrugged apologetically at the trouble he had caused. "That aside, the chevalier have declared project e-pandora a failure and Raddox has resigned." Meijin raised an eyebrow at hearing this. Everyone present could see his reaction because it was the first time he appeared without sunglasses. "The chevalier has also now approved for project valkyrie to be carried out. The first five candidates are already trained and will be revealed soon. All the information is already in your gauntlet." Dr Aoi finished before turning to take his leave. Tachibana and Su Na Lee followed close behind. Chiffon was still seated next to his bed. "Hey why are you still here don't you have other places to be miss student council president?" he teased her. "Ticy can handle that. I am more concerned about you recovering." He then asked her to call the nurse so that he could be discharged. He was helped back to his room by Chiffon. even though he suffered no injuries he was still somewhat weak. He wondered if this was a backlash from pushing the twin drive system so hard. He reviewed the documents that Gengo Aoi had sent him after ensuring the door was locked. He read through the files of all the candidates for the valkyrie project. One name in particular piqued his interest- Lucy Renault. "So he's awakened another one of them has he. Is the war really going to go so badly from here that we need to start incorporating them back in?" He wondered aloud. Chiffon who was still there with him wondered at what he meant when he said that. He showed her the file of the person before saying, "I'm sure you know her quite well." Chiffon denied any connection to the person in question. He sighed before saying "Look Chiffon there's no need to hide. I know everything. I know you're one of the legendary pandora of lab 13. And I know this girl is your sister." Hearing that obviously shocked Chiffon. She asked him how he knew all that and he explained how Dr Aoi and Tachibana had explained some of the things to him while he had learnt everything else using the unique properties of the GN particles. Then he asked her how long she intended to stay by his side. She replied saying that she would be by his side forever and expected the same from him. They shared a kiss and went to sleep together.

Meijin was now fully recovered and was in the control room with Dr Aoi, Su Na Lee, Sister Margaret, Chiffon and some other West Genetics staff. Today was the day that the valkyries would have their first display for public eyes. He fully knew what the system was capable off and expected a good showing. But he knew many of the other students especially the pandora were skeptical about their capabilities. The first task for the team of five valkyries was to beat a type S nova dummy. Everyone gathered was wondering where they were when suddenly five girls were airdropped into the stadium. They landed gracefully and with ease. They summoned their individual volt weapons and immediately everyone was in awe at their capabilities. Meijin remarked that the team was very well balanced and congratulated Dr Aoi for pulling together such a group on such short notice. After making short work of the Type S dummy, the valkyries were asked to come to the control room. Kazuya Aoi was also called to the control room. his pandora, Satellizer had followed him there too. Meijin was surprised at the reaction that Kazuya had when he met with one of the valkyries, Ouka Tenoujin. She was supposed to be his fiancee in an arranged marriage by Dr Aoi. Satellizer was obviously not pleased to hear This. Chiffon on the other hand was exchanging glances with Lucy Renault. After formally introducing each other. Dr Aoi explained the purpose of this gathering. He said that he was going to have an upcoming joint exercise in order for the valkyrie to be able to work well with the pandora. He said that he would be forming a total of three platoons including platoon thirteen which would consist of the valkyries and select pandora including some of the world ranked pandora such as Roxanne Elipton, Charles Bonaparte and Cathy Lockheart. Everyone gathered was shocked that both Meijin and Chiffon were not to be involved in the joing training exercise. The doctor explained that there was no need for them to be involved. And with that everyone was dismissed. Meijin walked with Dr Aoi while discussing some issues with him. Chiffon and Su Na Lee followed closely behind the two of them. "So this joint training exercise is supposed to help the pandora and valkyries work together. But you intend to use faylan generators and nova dummys in the operation. A recipe for disaster but I know what your after you're trying to push some of the pandora into 'that' state." Meijin spoke as they left the control room. He spoke softly enough so only the doctor could hear his words. "As usual nothing escapes you Meijin. Yes in order for humanity to have a silver of hope in the coming battles we must transcend the limits of humanity. But that's why I did not want you and Chiffon involved. Should things really go to hell in the coming exercise we'll need the two of you to step in." the doctor remarked and Meijin just nodded before parting ways and going with Chiffon to somewhere else.

The next few days were rather uneventful as all the platoons were assembled and they began training together. Su Na Lee was in charge of platoon 13 while Roxanne Elipton was the de facto student leader for the platoon. Meijin Kawaguchi had been asked to assist in the weapons training for platoon 13 which he did through simulations and also some sparring. Despite the fact that the 00 was only operating at 70% of its capabilities. It was more than a match for them. The simulations he developed were rough. He had ported over some of the simulations he used in training including some of his favorites such as the minefield which was training for maneuvers and also counter response which was to train the ability to respond to an enemy attack. Aside from helping out with the training of platoon 13 he also spent much more time with Chiffon. He was often seen carrying her from one place to another which she seemed to enjoy having him do very much. They also occasionally trained together and sparred with one another. They were about to go to 'sleep' together when he received a call from Tachibana. The 0 raiser was undergoing final adjustments and would be sent down during the joint training exercise if required. He thanked Tachibana and cut off the call before rejoining his naked lover on the bed for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-12th Nova Clash**

Today was the day of the joint exercise between the pandora and the valkyrie. Meijin reviewed the documents for today's joint training again. There were a total of three platoons involved in the training. One platoon was lead by Arnett, the other was lead by Ticy Phenyl and the last one was platoon 13 which was made up of world ranked pandora and the valkyries. He walked out of his room still reading the documents about the training when Chiffon jumped on him. "You never get bored of doing the same thing do you?" He asked as he closed the document and brought his hands down to support her legs. "Nope and I never will." she said while placing a kiss on his cheek. He just sighed and carried her with him to the control room. Ignoring all the stares that he was receiving along the way. After all he was just casually carrying the unmatched smiling monster on his back. When they got to the control room, he put her down much to her disappointment. Some of the staff present were still staring but Sister Margaret and some of the other staff who regularly saw them together had gotten used to this already. They greeted Dr Aoi who was there without Su Na Lee which was extremely rare. The shrugged off her absence as Dr Aoi gave them a briefing on what was going to happen for the training exercise. The three platoons would be dispatched to different parts of the stadium and would have the task of destroying the nova dummies present. As the training exercise began, they all watched from the control room. Chiffon was now leaning against him and was holding tightly on his arm. Dr Aoi just raised an eyebrow and ignored them.

As the training exercise began, special attention was paid to platoon 13 who had pandoras and valkyries in its roster. Meijin noted how well they were working together remarking that Su Na Lee did an amazing job at bringing the team together. The platoon easily destroyed all of the nova dummies that had been assigned to them. As the other two platoon did the same. But then as if reacting to the nova dummies the faylan generators began causing an odd signal. One which could not be felt in the control room but could be felt by the pandora there. "This is the part you were waiting for right Dr Aoi? For the pandoras to be ready to face the enemies to come they needed to get stronger. In order to surpass their limits they had to transcend the limits of humanity. The only way to do that is to face oneself." Meijin spoke to Dr Aoi and the doctor nodded at his observation being correct. As the control room was now in disarray as to what was happening. Pandoras from the three platoons life signs were all fluctuating. There was talk all over the comm of a black smoke and how the individual pandoras had to fight their worst fears. Some of the pandoras though were unaffected but their synchro-rates were dropping. "Hmm it looks like some of them are figuring out a way to cheat the process by lowering their synchronization. While that may save them now, it means they won't be able to receive the transcendent power." Meijin remarked. He sighed having to watch such a thing. He wanted so much to help out his allies but knew that this was for the best. As they were observing the chaos unfold one of the operators reported, "Sir the nova dummies are not responding to our commands. What should we do?" "Leave it be" was the Dr's response. But then unexpectedly, one of the nova dummies turned into a real nova and began emitting an N1 signal. "Four Nova signatures confirmed. All of them type unknown." The operator said while bringing up a visual of their new 'arrivals'. Two of them were very similar to the regular type S but yet were different in that they lacked any appendages. The other two looked like human women. "Shut down the faylan generators. Have the valkyrie engage the nova and have the pandora pulled out." As Dr Aoi gave his instructions he turned to Meijin and Chiffon. They nodded and left to assist in the battle. As they left Meijin sent out a beacon to Tachibana to send down the 0 raiser. He activated his 00 armor while Chiffon activated her Anti-Nova. "Tch. Both drives are only operating at 70%. I'm gonna have to be careful till the 0 raiser gets here."He remarked as the two of them headed towards the area where the nova had appeared. As the two of them reached the battlefield there was chaos everywhere. Many of the pandoras seemed to be locked in combat with invisible foes and all the platoons were in disarray. The four Novas that had spawned had split into two groups and were at opposite ends of the stadium. The two of them prepared to face the first two nova. Drawing his two GN Sword IIs, Meijin and Chiffon waited for their opponent to make the first move. Then the nova did something completely unexpected. The larger of the two nova began spawning rock like structures. These structures landed on the ground and turned into odd ape-like nova. "Dr. are you seeing this?" Meijin asked the Dr. over the comm. "Affirmative. Engage at your discretion." was the Dr.'s reply.

The two of them were now surrounded by the stone ape-like nova. They took their combat stances as the nova now dubbed N2 nova, launched their assault. Elsewhere in the area the same thing was happening. The larger nova was spawning these smaller N2 nova. These N2 nova were fast and strong. They were much faster and more resilient as compared to regular nova. All over the battlefield the pandora were unable to fight back as their volt weapons had little to no effect on the new nova. To make matters worse the pandora were still facing the mysterious black smoke and had to keep their synchro-rates low in order to carry on fighting. But what was truly shocking was the ferocity of these new novas. They were tearing apart and mauling their victims. Meijin and Chiffon were somehow managing well against the new Nova but they were pretty much pinned to the area by their sheer numbers. "Tch, this is never ending. We need to find some way to break through and destroy the nova that's spawning these N2." Meijin told his companion while slicing one of the N2 in half with one of his Swords and shooting another one. "Agreed, but there are so many of them. And no matter how many we cut down more just keep coming. " Chiffon replied while slicing one of the N2 nova to pieces with one of her anti-nova gauntlets. They weren't going to admit it but they were slowly being pushed back. "Hold on just a little longer. Su Na Lee has gone to awaken the other legendary pandora." Dr Aoi spoke through the comm but only to Meijin. This must be serious if Dr Aoi thinks we need the other three legendary pandora now. He thought to himself. The two of them were slowly being forced backwards by the sheer number of N2 nova that were present. Just as they thought they were being overwhelmed pink beams fired from the sky. "Don't drop my present now." Tachibana said through the comm system as the 0 raiser had finally arrived. Meijin docked with it and picked up the new weapon that had been sent along with it-the GN sword III. Now they were pushing the N2 back as Chiffon was also using her illusion turn to overwhelm their foes. But the number of N2s didn't seem to be decreasing as more just took their place. "Control Level 2 release. Raiser Sword Activate" Meijin said as he raised the GN sword III to the sky and a massive pink beam sword composed of compressed GN particles radiated from it. "Chiffon out of the way now." He commanded as he brought the massive sword down upon the N2s and the large type unknown completely destroying it. As the dust cleared, the only thing facing the pair now was the smaller type unknown which had the features of a human woman. It descended on the ground in front of them, preparing to face the two of them as they readied themselves. They were told that now only the nova with human like features remained. As the other large type unknown had been disposed of by the valkyries.

Then the nova spoke saying that it wanted to play. Meijin fired multiple beams at the nova but it had little effect as all the beams got deflected before they came into contact with the nova. He was shocked as this nova seemed to have some sort of shield. Then he tried going in for a close assault with his sword but was surprised when the nova caught his strike. Regrouping with Chiffon, they weighed out their options. This new nova was undeniably fast and it also had some sort of shield around it. They opted for a joint assault this time as Meijin fired beams at it before launching into a close ranged slash as Chiffon used her illusion turn to blind-side the nova. Their attack this time was successful and they managed to cut off the head of the mysterious nova. Just as they were about to celebrate their victory, They learnt that Roxanne Elipton had just died and platoon 13 that was now facing the other type unknown was having a big struggle. Just as they were about to join their comrades, Chiffon and Meijin were shocked as the decapitated Nova began moving again and regrew a new head. This time the head had more human-like features but with a distinct lack of any emotion. The nova was moving much faster now and both Meijin and Chiffon were on the defensive. They decided to try the same tactic one more time but this time the nova anticipated the move and reacted to it. Using its own variant of the illusion turn to avoid the fatal strike. They were now extremely worried about their comrades who were facing the other type unknown fearing that they had little to no chance of survival. Then Dr Aoi spoke over the comm again "The legendary pandora are here and have gone to assist team 13. Focus on destroying the other type unknown now." The both of them heaved a sigh of relief knowing this as they knew that their comrades were in safe hands as they focused their attention towards the enemy that they faced. They tried another combined assault again but the N3 Nova just avoided it again. They contemplated options. The N3 nova began its own assault as well. Forcing the two of them on the defensive. Thanks to the ZERO system Meijin was able to see through the attacks of the Nova and respond to them effectively. But Chiffon on the other hand was fooled by the nova and sent flying into a nearby wall.

Obviously worried for his companion and also worried at how fast the nova was adapting, Meijin decided to tap on more of the 00 raiser's powers. "Release control level 2. Trans-Am system activate." As the 00 raiser began glowing red. It was now able to push back the nova as his opponent was fooled by the increased speed of the 00. The afterimages caused by the shedding of the excess particles were also helping to confuse the nova. Chiffon at that point had just gotten out of the rubble to see Meijin going head to head with the nova. Meijin combined his two beam sabers into a javelin and hurled it at the nova, breaking its shields. As he came in to deliver the finishing blow, the nova caught both of his hands. He stood face to face with his enemy and tried to break free from its grasp. The nova began charging energy on its torso. Realizing what the nova was trying to do, "Meijin!" Chiffon shouted as she tried to reach her partner. But her attempt was futile as the particle beam fired, piercing the 00 through its core, or so everyone thought. In the control room, everyone was shocked that an attacked had actually hit the 00 raiser. But they were even more surprised as the 00 raiser just turned into GN particles. Then it reappeared behind the nova, cutting off its head once more and for good measure putting holes all over the nova with its beams. As the dust settled, the 00 raiser was standing over the now fallen N3 nova. Chiffon gave Meijin a hug. "Don't you ever do that again. I was so worried. I thought you were done for." Meijin apologized for causing her to worry. His mind was obviously distracted by what had happened just then. But shrugging off the thought, the two of them rushed to where platoon 13 was.

When the two of them got there they were surprised to see that all of the injuries sustained during the clash were gone. Roxanne Elipton who was though dead was still alive and standing there. Knowing what had occurred, Meijin and Chiffon approached three pandora who had surrounded Kazuya. At that point, Dr Aoi had arrived at the area now flanked by Su Na Lee. "Kazuya these three are the legendary pandora. This is Windy May." He spoke while gesturing to the pink haired pandora who was holding a hammer. "This is Teslad." He gestured to the purple haired one. "And this is Cassandra" Gesturing to the blonde pandora. "I'll explain everything else later but for now all survivors are to be quarantined until the situation is resolved. That is all." He said before turning to leave as the three legendary pandora followed him while still fixated on Kazuya. "Meijin, Chiffon and Lucy please follow me." The doctor ordered and they complied as Meijin had deactivated his 00 raiser.

"I think you all know why you are gathered here." The doctor spoke addressing the five pandora and Meijin. "To discuss out next course of action?" Meijin interjected and Gengo nodded his head. "With all five legendary pandora now here the Chevalier will be questioning why I hid your existences for so long. But I have no intention of working with the Chevalier any longer. I cannot bear to leave the fate of humanity to those who are only interested in their own personal gain. And so I am now forming a new organization to combat the nova. One that is independent of Chevalier interference." He spoke. "Interesting idea there Dr. but the chevalier will come after you at some point. They're not going to tolerate anyone undermining their political authority."Meijin said responding to the Dr.'s idea. "I know. They've already requested a meeting with me to explain everything that happened in the recent clash." He said the frustration at having to handle the Chevalier could obviously be felt in his voice. "Anyway that was all I wanted to say. You all can go now. Except Meijin." The rest of the legendary pandora took their leave, escorted by Su Na Lee. Chiffon decided to stay with Meijin. Noticing this Gengo teased, "So now you have one of my daughters hearts in your hand eh Meijin." The comment shocked Meijin. although he already knew that the legendary pandora were his daughters in some sense, he never knew that the doctor was someone to tease. "Anyway back to the matter at hand." Gengo spoke bringing up footage on a monitor of the battle between the 00 raiser and the N3 nova. "Do you have any idea what happened here?" The doctor asked. Meijin responded "No I don't but Tachibana is looking into it. Apparently it has something to do with the Drives reaching 700% output at that exact point when the nova fired its particle beam." The doctor nodded at the response and continued "Well whatever it is it's something useful to have but that aside. I want you to follow me to the meeting with the Chevalier as my escort. I need you to try and find out what they are planning." Meijin nodded at the orders. Chiffon was disappointed that She wouldn't be able to spend time with her lover. "Chiffon you can come along too if you want." the Doctor spoke noticing her frustration at the matter. "Hai." she replied the smile returning to her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Legendary Pandora**

The meeting with the Chevalier was mostly boring for Chiffon and Meijin as they had been told to wait outside by the Chevalier pandora. Meijin was in his 00 raiser

armor and was releasing a steady stream of GN Particles. Thanks to this he could see and hear everything that was going on inside the meeting room without being

there physically. He heard all the frustrations of the Chevalier cabinet at Gengo Aoi for holding so many secrets for so long. He also heard how they were angered that

the Dr, was going beyond his jurisdiction by having the pandora and limiters quarantined. Dr. Aoi's response got a smirk from Meijin which no one saw but Chiffon could

feel after being with him for so long. "I am hiding facts? How about Chevalier USA stealing my research and developing plasma stigmata on their own? I am supposed

to know everything about the development of the stigmata yet I was not informed of this. So I see no reason why the Chevalier should have any right to the legendary

pandora." Infuriated at his response, the Chevalier cabinet asked him to leave as they continued their debate. Meijin kept listening in to their conversations without

any of them being wise to his abilities. Dr Aoi approached his two escorts and they left back for his base in Japan. The legendary pandora and also the quarantined

pandora were all being held there. As the threeof them reached his office he asked the Meijin, "So what were you able to discover?" "Well aside from their overall

anger which I think you probably realized form the way they addressed you. All I got was that the Chevalier are in disarray and most of them can't agree on what to do

about you. Although I hear some talk about them wanting to send an elite team of assassins to kill you. But I have no idea when or how they are going to pull that

off." Meijin replied giving a full report of what he had learnt. "Thanks for everything then. Before you two go, I would like you to follow the rest of the legendary

pandora for an outing to help them understand humans better. Especially you Chiffon I would like you to help your sisters integrate better. Kazuya and his pandora will

be joining you as well as Su Na Lee and Ouka." Hearing that the two of them took their leave from the Dr.'s office.

The outing turned out to just be a trip to the City near the base. Meijin was at the very back of the group together with Su Na Lee. Chiffon was helping her sisters get

acquainted with some of the regular human things to do such as shopping. Rounding out the group was Kazuya, Satellizer and Ouka. The last two were at odds with

each other due to their individual relationships with Kazuya. Kazuya on the other hand was busy interacting with his aunts. The fact that the legendary pandora were

his aunts had initially shocked Kazuya. But he eventually accepted that fact since it was unlikely for his grandfather to lie about such a thing. Sighing at his boredom.

Meijin took a call from Tachibana. "It's ready. Tell Gengo Aoi that I'm sending it down in a weapons container." Meijin relayed the information to Gengo and the Doctor

acknowledged. He then reviewed some documents Tachibana had sent him about the new armor codenamed 00 qan(t). It was the ultimate armor that they could build

for him right now and it was so complex that it couldn't be incorporated into the gauntlet wear system of the other armors. In terms of capabilities it far eclipsed

everything that came before it. Even the 00 raiser was not close to it in ability. His thoughts were then interrupted by Chiffon who gave him a kiss before handing him

an ice cream cone. He looked up to see that the other people in the group were also eating ice cream. He turned off the document and proceeded to share cone with

Chiffon who was now leaning into him. She remarked that her sisters were still quite distant with the exception of Windy May. They only seemed to be open around

Kazuya. Meijin agreed with her based upon his observations of the group. Then Su Na Lee reminded them that it was time to return to the base to prepare for the

event later that day. The event later was to celebrate the new organization founded by Atsuko Seiga and Gengo Aoi to combat the nova threat. When the group

reached the base, they all went their separate ways as Kazuya was forced to help his three aunts prepare for the event by Su Na Lee. Meijin left with Chiffon. He first

went to report to Dr Aoi and asked him where the weapons container was. He was told that it was in the armory. The armory was quite a ways off. Chiffon had decided

to tag along since she was always interested in what her lover was doing. He approached the weapons container which was an upright blue rectangular box that was

light blue with white accents. He held up his gauntlet to it and the container opened revealing its contents. Inside was an armor that had many similarities to the 00

raiser. But it was much sleeker and was also more symmetric. It had only one weapon as far as most people could tell. A sword dubbed the GN Sword V. This sword

was a lot smaller and sleeker as compared to previous to the previous swords and was made entirely out of the green material that was usually only on the edge of

his other swords. On its right shoulder was a shield that resembled a cloak that had protrusions made up of the same green material. Meijin scanned the armor using

his gauntlet and confirmed that it could be activated. Satisfied, he closed the container. The two of them then left together for their room. Gengo had assigned them a

room together at the base due to their relationship.

The two of them had a hot make out session/shower together to prepare for the party. Meijin helped by giving Chiffon a nice scrub and paid special attention to her

breasts giving them a nice massage while fondling her nipples which caused the auburn haired girl to let out a soft moan in pleasure. He then moved his right hand

down to her stomach, then to her thighs. He gave her delicious ass a nice rub and brushed his hand against her nether lips. This caused Chiffon to moan. He then

started fingering her causing her moans to get progressively louder till she finally arched her back as she climaxed. Her juices spraying all over his fingers. Then

switching places, Chiffon started giving Meijin's body a scrub. She skipped over his erect member and scrubbed the rest of his body. She gave his shaft a stroke as she

said seductively, "Oh you naughty boy you did seeing me orgasm get you so hard. It's okay I'll take care of this now." Chiffon said seductively. She got onto her knees

as she began stroking Meijin's hard shaft. Then she began to gave his balls a lick causing him to groan from the pleasure. Then she suddenly took half his entire length

in her mouth and began giving him a blowjob. It didn't take him long to finally give in to the pleasure from her mouth and he shot off a load into her throat while

running his fingers through her hair. As she got up she swallowed the rest of his cum that was still in her mouth. They finished showering and got dressed. He wore a

black swallowtail suit and a black tie and his trademark sunglasses. She wore a beautiful red dress and red heels that helped to accentuate her figure and make her

seem less short. As they walked to the event hall, she wrapped her arms around his. When they reached there they were greeted by Elizabeth and her limiter Andre

and also Ticy and her limiter Abel. Arnett and her limiter arrived and joined them. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the legendary pandora. They were

all flanking Kazuya as they walked in. Chiffon went to greet her sisters and pulled Meijin along.

Everyone was now enjoying the party as Gengo Aoi and Su Na Lee watched from his office. "Do you think we should be so relaxed like this?" He asked his assistant.

"From here on we will have more enemies so it would be best if everyone enjoyed themselves and got to know each other better." came her reply. They watched on as

everyone was happily drinking and being merry. Cassandra was very drunk now and she had passed out from being so drunk. Chiffon and Meijin were together in a

corner of the hall. Kazuya was having some private time with Satellizer. Just as everybody was enjoying themselves, an alarm was sounded throughout the facility.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Busters**

"What was that alarm for." Dr. Aoi asked his assistants. "Apparently we are being attacked. The intruders are 4 pandora. They seem to have been sent by the

Chevalier. Their target is unknown. They have currently killed 50 of the active pandora guards." She informed him. A visual was brought up of the intruders. Seeing the

intruders made Dr. Aoi slam his fist into the table, shocking Su Na Lee. "That damn Raddox! Those pandora are all equipped with unstable variants of the plasma

stigmata. They are likely to explode at any time. And to make things worse. I'd estimate that their strength is at least on par with Chiffon Fairchild." Seeing her boss'

fear made Su Na Lee a little bit surprised. Gengo Aoi rarely showed any emotion. Regaining his composure, he ordered "Have the pandora moved to the shelter. Get

me a status update on the legendary Pandora and have them prepare to engage the intruders. Have Meijin go pick up his new toy form the armory." "Should you be

leaving too?" She asked him. "You are suggesting retreating? This is actually the safest place to be considering that the legendary pandora and Meijin are here. Have

the valkyries readied for deployment." Meijin received his orders and prepared to slip out when the four intruders appeared in the hall. One of them Petty Layner, had a

very close resemblance to Yu mi Kim. The other, Isabella Lucas, had tanned skin and blonde hair. her eyes were closed just like Chiffon. The third one, Jessica Edwin

had long red hair and snake like eyes. The last one Sawatari Isuzu had long wavy pink hair. Taking the opportunity, Meijin left the hall while everyone was stunned. "So

the great Meijin Kawaguchi abandons his allies in fear." Isabella Lucas said. Everyone was shocked that Meijin had chosen to flee at such a time. "It was my fault I

guess. I told him he couldn't bring any toys to the event so he ran back to get them. So for now we will entertain you." Chiffon replied deploying her Anti-Nova. Ticy

joined her as well and the two prepared to engage the intruders.

Chiffon went up against Petty who was apparently their leader while Ticy fought Isabella. Sawatari left her three compatriots to deal with them while she went off to

find their actual target. While searching for Gengo Aoi, Sawatari ran into two of the legendary pandora Windy and Teslad. She tried fighting them at first but was

overwhelmed. She then demonstrated the ability to use a unique form of freezing called an anti-freezing which sent the legendary pandora to the ground. hearing of

this, Gengo Aoi immediately bellowed an order "Valkyries deploy. You are to engage the legendary pandora who have been redesignated N3." Su Na Lee asked what

was happening. "Those busters have an ability called the anti-freezing. Cassandra, Windy May and Teslad are the strongest of the legendary pandora but they can be

easily reverted back into N3 nova if hit by the anti-freezing. I fear that may have happened to two of them." Taking the opportunity, Sawatari fled her battle with the

two legendary pandora. Meijin by this time had just arrived at the armory as the weapons container unfolded to reveal the 00 qan(t). Back at the hall the situation was

looking grim. Chiffon was evenly matched with her opponent while Ticy was noticeably weaker even with the use of her own illusion turn. Ticy tried to use her recently

gained transcendent powers but they were of no use as the third buster who had been silent all this time knocked her out and cut off both her arms. Chiffon looked on

in fear at her best friend. This caused enough of a distraction which allowed Petty to knock her down. Chiffon tried to fight back but couldn't as the busters used Ticy as

a hostage. Abel tried to come to his pandora's aid but was quickly stopped by Isabella. "Before we kill the two of them let's send them both into despair." As she said

those words she disengaged her volt weapons and straddled Abel's waist. Ticy watched on in horror at what she was doing to her limiter. Isabella unclipped the top of

her dress. Revealing her ample breasts. "Say limiter boy, if you can satisfy me then maybe I'll consider letting the two of you live." Abel refused to comply with her

request. Isabella turned to Jessica who had Ticy underfoot. Jessica proceeded to smash Ticy's head into the ground. The rest of the West Genetics pandora watched

on in horror. Chiffon on the other hand was being brutally beaten by Petty as she put up no resistance, fearing for the life of her best friend. "So what say you boy?" As

Isabella leaned her breasts closer to Abel's face. As Abel was about to give in to Isabella's request, someone entered the hall. "This has gone far in enough!" A voice

bellowed as multiple remote weapons pushed the busters back and away from Chiffon, Ticy and Abel. Then Ticy and Abel were then returned to their comrades side as

the mysterious figure now held Chiffon in its hands. The busters were still busy fighting some invisible foe that only showed green particles. As the figure put Chiffon

down in a safe area, it said to her "Sorry for taking so long. Leave the rest to me. You just rest up." As he turned to face the three busters. He called back his sword

bits. The busters turned to face him. "Just who the hell are you?" Petty asked. "I believe you called me the coward when I left. I am sorry but I had to go pick up my

toys. Now for what you have done to my friends, none of you are leaving here alive." there was odd aura to his threat. The west genetics group could sense that this

was not the warm inviting aura that usually surrounded Meijin. This was an aura full of hate and malice. Isabella attacked first. firing a particle beam at him but he

easily broke the attack using his sword. "So the three of you think you have the right to fight like monsters. I think it's time to show you how a real monster fights.

Release control levels 3, 2, 1 and zero. Access to abilities granted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silenced. Now turn bright red qan(t)" With that the

00 qan(t) began to glow red.

Elsewhere, Sawatari had found Gengo Aoi. He was with Su Na Lee. The two pandora faced each other. Su Na Lee found her familiar yet did not know who she was.

"You don't remember your old classmate do you Su Na? Of course you would have forgotten. You've dedicated your entire life to that old Geezer." The buster spoke

while gesturing towards Gengo Aoi. "I've been ordered to kill him and I have the permission to kill you too Su Na." The two pandora then prepared to face each other.

"You sure you wanna fight me? If you lose the Dr. will die. Even if you win there is no way you can beat the other three busters." "Don't fall for it Su Na. Meijin

Kawaguchi has full control of the situation and is going to eliminate the other three intruders. You can best her easily you have a more stable and improved plasma

stigmata." The Dr. responded. "Even if you fight me I am going to find some way to kill the doctor you know." The japanese buster continued taunting the korean

pandora. After contemplating her choices, Su Na Lee cut off her arm much to Gengo's shock. "I surrender. Please don't hurt the doctor." As that happened Sawatari cut

off Su Na's other hand and sent her to the ground. " Su Na what are you doing. "This is the only way to guarantee your safety Dr." "Haha you both don't know how

much you mean to one another do you." As Sawatari said that she ripped of Su Na's clothes and ripped out the largest of the plasma stigmata from her back. The

forced removal sent pain throughout her body and made her very exhausted. "Just look at you now Su Na. Well then, now I am going to complete my job." She said

while approaching Dr Aoi.

Back at the hall, everyone stood in awe at the 00 qan(t) which was now glowing red. It started it's attack on the busters. It was moving faster than even the eye could

see as it seemed to be in three or four places at once. There was also after images produced in its wake. "What's the matter busters? Where is that confidence of

yours?" Meijin spoke as he continued assaulting the busters. "Don't get cocky you bastard!" Isabella shouted as she fired several whip like blasts from her plasma

weapon. Meijin easily avoided most of them but one actually hit him right through the chest. His friends looked on in horror but then he turned into particles. "That's

the same thing he used against the N3 nova." Chiffon spoke now having gotten up and rejoined her friends. Then the 00 qan(t) reappeared behind Isabella cutting off

one of her arms. Jessica came to her comrades aid and cut Meijin but again he just turned to particles and disappeared. He reappeared behind Jessica and sliced off

one of her legs. "Just what the hell are you?". Petty asked confused why they couldn't hit him. "I am Meijin Kawaguchi. If you're wondering why you can't hit me, It's

because I have limited omnipresence now. I am here and yet I am there. I am everywhere yet I am nowhere." As he spoke he kept disappearing and reappearing

everywhere. Then suddenly four of him appeared and then eight of him appeared.

The busters were now fearing for their lives. Isabella was the first to try to run away. "I believe you owe my friend a leg." As he said that a pink beam blasted off

Isabella's leg and she hit the ground. "And I believe you owe my friend two arms." As Jessica found her arms cut off the same way that she had cut off Ticy's arms

earlier. This left Petty as the only Buster still standing. She was now begging for mercy. "You dare to beg for mercy after what you've done?" Meijin appeared behind

her grabbing both of her arms. "These arms of yours which you used to hit her. I am taking them." As he said that he kicked Petty in the back and proceeded to

painfully rip out her arms with his bare hands. The three busters were now huddled together fearing for their lives. "What's the matter? Why don't you regenerate?

Stand up and fight me! Get up! The evening is still so young." As he said that everyone gathered felt fear. He held one of Petty's arms in his hand and completely

crushed it. The Blood Spilling everywhere. "You... You monster." Isabella spoke. "I am a monster? Considering how you treated my friends I don't think I am that

different from you." "You're just Gengo's toy. A dog he uses to strike down his enemies." Petty's comment shocked Meijin a little. He then combined his sword bits

together with his sword and electricity was visibly arcing from it. "I'm a dog? Well then you're dog food."As he said those words he brought up the large sword that

was in its gun mode and fired a large beam that was easily larger than the 00 qan(t) itself. The beam hit the busters. Completely incinerating them and leaving nothing

behind but dust, smoke and rubble. He rejoined his comrades and the now awake Cassandra. She had somehow managed to stay knocked out throughout the whole

farce. She must have been really drunk. He thought to himself. Then he went up to Chiffon. "I am sorry for letting them hurt you." He spoke as he wrapped his arms

around her. Then remembering that there was still one more buster on the loose he deployed his sword bits to find Dr. Aoi.

Both Sawatari and Gengo were distracted by the large burst of pink energy that had emanated from the hall. Then after receiving updates on the situation, Gengo

remarked to the japanese buster, "It looks like your allies pushed Meijin over the edge. He completely incinerated the three of them after brutally tearing off their

limbs." As Sawatari tried to end the Dr.'s life she was stopped by a green shield that had appeared in front of the Dr. "And it looks like he's found us." As he said that

the shield disappeared and Sawatari found herself under assault from tiny blades that were being remotely controlled from somewhere. Then communicating with Su

Na using the GN particles from the sword bits. "Get up Su Na. You have to end this fight with your own hands. Not only for Gengo's sake but for your own sake as well.

You've already discovered and admitted your weakness now stand up and use it as fuel and get stronger!" The man's words galvanized the korean pandora as she

got up and activated the beta version of the product that Atsuko and Gengo had been working on-the legendary stigmata system. After activating it, It manifested

itself as battle armor similar to the valkyries but much sleeker. Her hands were now regenerated. Seeing that the korean pandora could handle matters here, Meijin

called off his sword bits. As they flew back towards the hall where he was. Su Na Lee proceeded to completely decimate Sawatari but managed to hold herself back

from killing her.

The valkyrie were now locked in battle with the novalized Windy May and Teslad. They thought they were gaining the upper hand but then suddenly the two used an

anti-freezing field and summoned 6 N3 nova. As the valkyrie were being pushed back, They were joined by the rest of the West Genetics group. "Dr. Aoi should I

attempt a quantum field to try and bring the legendary pandora back under control?" Meijin asked. "I don't even know if that's possible. They aren't undergoing

novalization they have just given in to the voice of the nova.". "I know. I intend to use Kazuya as a conduit to pull them back." "Noted. Go ahead and try it." Everyone

was shocked by the presence of multiple N3 nova. Now they not only had to deal with the two legendary pandora but also had to deal with sic N3 nova. One alone

was hard enough. "Valkyries and Pandora I need you to handle the N3 nova. Cassandra, Lucy keep your sisters distracted!. Chiffon I need you to protect me while I

attempt to bring the legendary pandora back to their senses. Kazuya you're going to help me with that." Everyone acknowledged their orders and proceeded as

planned. By his estimation, the valkyries had another 15 minutes of operational time before their injection stigmata ran out. This had to work or they would be

doomed. The valkyries and pandoras were holding off the N3 nova well but they were gradually losing ground. Lucy and Cassandra were busy fighting their sisters.

The 00 qan(t) floated in mid air and deployed its sword bits in a circle around it. It's shield moved from going over its right arm to its back. "GN Drive connection

confirmed. Particle flow stable. Beginning quantum burst." As the 00 qan(t) began to glow green and emitted the same light as the 00 did in Alaska. This light forced

the N3 nova to the ground and acted like a faylan generator for the valkyries. "Kazuya use an omni-directional freezing now!" Kazuya did as he was told and by linking

the two fields a mental link was created. But one of the N3 nova charged a particle beam and fired it at Meijin. "Crap." But the beam never hit as Chiffon used one of

her gauntlets to block the hit. Her arm was slightly burnt by that attack. Focusing on the task at hand. "Kazuya get your aunts to fight the control of the nova." As the

light began to surround Windy May and Teslad, preventing them from moving. "Windy, Teslad you have to return to normal! You have to fight the nova's control. Do it

for grandfather. Do it for me." As he said those words which were able to get through to his aunts thanks to the combined quantum and freezing field, the two

legendary pandora returned back to normal and passed out.

Disengaging the quantum field, the 00 qan(t) landed back on the ground. Now the only thing left to deal with was the N3 nova. But they were losing ground. The

valkyries had 5 minutes of operation left and without the quantum field to boost their abilities, they were being pushed back. The other pandora were starting feel the

fatigue from fighting both the busters and the N3 nova. The legendary pandora now moved to engage the N3 nova. But there were still six N3 nova. As the valkyries

injection stigmata wore off they were ordered to fall back. Thanks to the aid of Cassandra and Lucy, two of the N3 had been beaten and there were only four left. As

the N3 nova began their attack on the group the two legendary pandora moved to protect the group using their shields. Part of their body disintegrating in the

process. Chiffon was fighting one of the N3 nova to a standstill even with her full abilities. "Tch. I need 5 minutes before the qan(t) is combat ready again." Meijin told

everyone. As they formed a perimeter around him. AS the 00 qan(t) began recharging its particle reserves. When the 00 qan(t) signaled that it was ready, Meijin

immediately attacked one of the N3 nova. Using his sword bits to carry out a relentless assault on the N3 nova, completely slicing it apart before blasting it for good

measure. That left three. "Release control level 3. GN Buster sword!" As he said that the sword bits formed around the buster sword. Realizing that he was using the

same attack he used to vaporize the busters earlier the legendary pandora created a distraction for him. As he created a large blade of pure energy many times larger

than the armor itself. He brought it down upon the two N3s and completely destroyed them leaving nothing but a crater where the beam sword had impacted the

ground. Now he turned his attention to the N3 that had been fighting Chiffon. It was still evenly matched with her. But she was starting to feel exhausted and the

burns from when he shielded him and from the busters assault was starting to trouble her. The N3 then used a freezing field forcing her and all the other people

except Meijin to the ground. He immediately deployed his sword bits which formed a circle and generated a shield that protected Chiffon from the N3's attack. He then

charged at the N3 nova. Breaking through its shields easily before cutting it cleanly in half and using the sword bits to cut it into further pieces. He then fired beams

from his swords and bits, vaporizing whatever was left of the nova.

Now that the problem had been fixed, everyone helped out in the recovery operations. Meijin had carried Chiffon bridal style to the medical centre of the base after

taking off the 00 qan(t) armor. She seemed to enjoy it as she just leaned in closer to him. Ticy and Abel had also been brought to the medical centre for their injuries.

Everyone else was also given a once over at the medical centre to make sure they were fine. The quantum field had helped to supercharge the stigmata and

accelerate their healing. He stayed next to Chiffon's bed as she was in bandages for her burns. She would recover fine although the medical staff just wanted to be

sure. He grasped her hand tightly in his not letting go as the two just stared lovingly at one another. "I owe you one again for protecting me back there Chiffon." "Hey

it's no problem. After all we are partners and you did save everyone including my sisters which I am very grateful for. Hmm but to make it up to me why don't we go out

for a date when I am released?" She spoke in a jovial manner. Despite all that had happened, she still had a smile on her face and her usual cheerful personality.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Aftermath of Busters Assault**

**A/N: Updates are gonna be less regular cos of life. Sorry for the long chapter. Had a lot of ideas bouncing around for this one. **

Chiffon was allowed to leave the medical centre not long after and Meijin agreed to carry her wherever she wanted to go. Their first stop was to see how Ticy and Abel were doing. The two of them were not in critical condition and their limbs had been reattached and they would probably be back on their feet in a week or two. As they were leaving they bumped into Kazuya. He had a troubled look on his face something was definitely on his mind. As they were about to part ways, Meijin was told to meet Dr Aoi in his office and take Kazuya along with him. He did as told although he did bring Chiffon along. Dr. Aoi was not surprised to see Chiffon with Meijin. Meijin put Chiffon down on the couch before taking a seat next to her. "Grandfather just what is the meaning of this. What is my true connection to the legendary pandora and what is the explanation behind my body?" Kazuya demanded answers from his grnadfather. "So you saw into the memories of the legendary pandora when Meijin created the quantum field?" Kazuya nodded in response to his grandfather's question. "It is as I have already told you. The legendary pandora are you father's sisters created 40 years ago but only released now because their bodies weren't stable." Dr Aoi replied calmly. "Then why did my father not know of his sisters and if both me and my father share the same stigmata bodies as the legendary pandora then were we made in the lab as well?" "No that is not the case. This time the doctor got up from his seat. Your father was the child I had with my true love Maria Lancelot. His stigmata body is a gift from her and so is yours. There is no guarantee that I will live long enough to see the end of the war. That's why I need you and the legendary pandora to lead the war effort when I am gone." "So what I am I some tool? Some pawn in your game?" Kazuya angrily stormed off after saying those words. As he was about to leave, Meijin got up and stopped him. "Hey Kazuya go think about this for a while. I want you to meet me at the store where my container is in 2 hours." Kazuya nodded and left. "Well that went well." Meijin remarked.

"Why don't we cut to the chase as to why you called me here aside from watching your grandson get confused." Meijin spoke. "Yes. As you know we were attacked by the busters recently which lead to two of the five legendary pandora to regress into N3 nova and summon six more N3. Thanks to you disaster was averted. Windy and Teslad are awake now and are back on their feet. But more importantly, the issue of what do we do with the information about the busters. The last remaining buster, Sawatari Isuzu has confessed that Raddox was the one who gave them the mission." The doctor told Meijin everything that they had gotten out of the japanese buster. "Well confronting the Chevalier won't help since they could just deny any connection to Raddox and claim that he was acting on his own accord. That aside there is something perplexing about the current nova. What is our current fighting strength?" was Meijin's reply. "We have five legendary pandora, five valkyries, you, 3 transcendent pandora and the remaining world class pandora and some of the best pandora of West Genetics." "I see. Well I have a feeling we will need all the help we can get for the coming battles. What do you think about weaponizing the military with GN particle based weaponry? Also do you think we should dust off project brave?" "For now I don't think that's necessary. But having it ready for quick deployment should we need it would be good. Project Brave is not to be considered unless we are truly on our last legs. Is that all you have?" "Nothing really. Except is it okay if I take Chiffon and Kazuya up to the M-Bus? I think it will help Kazuya cool down and I owe Chiffon a date." The doctor raised an eyebrow at this statement "Fine. But keep your comm channels open in case you are needed. And make sure you take good care of Chiffon." Hearing the doctor's words made Chiffon giggle a little before Meijin carried her on his back out of the office. They headed back to their room first before going off for lunch together and then meeting Kazuya as agreed.

When they got there Kazuya was still looking frustrated. "What do you want from me?" He asked the pair. "I just wanna show you something." Meijin spoke. "Now I want both of you to hold on to my hand." Chiffon and Kazuya did as they were told and the trio were enveloped in a bright flash of light. When they could see again their surroundings were completely different. The area was plain white and clean. "Welcome to space. We are now aboard the support unit M-bus." He told them "Wow we're really in space? Can I float around?" Chiffon asked. " Sure you can. M-Bus disable artificial gravity." As he gave the command the three of them started to float around the ship. While Chiffon was busy acting like an excited little child, Meijin pulled Kazuya to one of the observation decks. It gave a view of the earth. "Kazuya tell me what do you see?" "I see the earth." "Good and what do you think about it?" "It looks beautiful." "Look, I understand how you must feel towards your grandfather for hiding so much about your past and feeling like he is using you but you need to understand his perspective. He wants to protect the earth and all the people living on it. The burden on his shoulders is heavy indeed. He has done all this because he has a reason to fight. He is showing his resolve and determination to protect humanity. If you can't see and understand this desire than I don't think you should continue to be a limiter. But if you can find that resolve of yours come and talk to me again." with that, Meijin left Kazuya at the observation deck to think while he left to rejoin Chiffon who was still gleefully enjoying the zero G environment. He floated with Chiffon around the ship which was quite large and they were surprised that it only housed one person- Tachibana. Tachibana just let out a sly laugh at the couple before carrying on with his work. Meijin gave Chiffon a tour of the whole M-bus before ending at another one of the various observation galleries present on the ship. They stared at the earth from space. "It's beautiful." She said "I hope we can stay this way forever," She said as the pair leaned in for a kiss. "Well then enough fun for the day. I think it's time to go back to earth." Chiffon pouted, "Aww but I wanna stay here longer." "Sorry Chiffon, I don't think Dr. Aoi will be pleased if we stay up here for too long." She was still pouting at him. "Tell you what," He said while giving her a hug and patting her head "I'll bring you up here again some other time and we can play some games in zero G okay?" "Hai" She replied. They reached the centre of the ship and he called for Kazuya to join them. He had been at the observation deck that Meijin had left him at the entire time. "So Kazuya have you managed to think things through?" "Yes somewhat. I'd like to meet with my grandfather and the legendary pandora if that's possible." "I'll arrange that." As he said that he gestured for Kazuya and Chiffon to hold on to his hand again and in a flash of light they found themselves back to the familiar surroundings of Dr. Aoi's base. Kazuya ran off as Meijin carried Chiffon bridal style back to their room. He decided to cook her a meal for their 'date' since he did technically owe her twice-once for alaska and another for the recent clash with the N3 nova. They enjoyed their meal in private before having hot intercourse. After their fun little 'activity' The two lovers were now face to face with their bodies pressed against one another. "Say Meijin? What exactly did you tell Kazuya?" she asked enquiring about what her lover had said to her nephew. "I didn't say much I just got him to think things over and ask himself his reason for fighting." "Ohh I see. Thanks for speaking to him." As she said that she leaned in for a passionate kiss as the two lovers went to sleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

The very next day Meijin had joined Chiffon in Dr. Aoi's office. He had brought Kazuya here to reconcile with his grandfather and his aunts. Kazuya was seated on the couch and the five legendary pandora surrounded him. Meijin was beside Dr. Aoi. "So I believe we are gathered here today because Kazuya has something that he wanted to say." Meijin spoke breaking the silence of the room. The legendary pandora just kept their gazes fixated on Kazuya. "Well umm. Lately I've treated all of you badly. I was confused as to my relationship with all of you including grandfather. Yesterday I felt like all this time I was being used by grandfather. But thanks to Meijin, I realized that I need to have the resolve to fight. To carry on fighting to protect those I care about. So I just want to apologize for the way I have acted and I won't run from my problems any longer." He said. Kazuya was shocked when he was pulled into an embrace by Cassandra who said softly to him. "There, there everything's alright now." "Thanks aunt Cassandra. The rest of the legendary pandora joined in the embrace and showered their nephew with love. Dr Aoi had a smile on his face knowing that his grandson understood to some degree the weight of the burden he bore. As the legendary pandora left with Kazuya, Meijin stayed behind to speak with Dr. Aoi in private. "Thanks for getting through to him." "It's no problem he just needed a different perspective and needed some time to think with the right motivation." "You brought him up there as well?" Dr Aoi asked while raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. I thought it would help him. And it worked. By the way I might have to take Chiffon up there again because I sort of made a deal with her." Meijin said with a sheepish grin. "No problem. I know how pushy Chiffon can be. Thanks for taking such good care of my daughter. Now I want you to come up with a training simulation that will force the teams to work together effectively in as one unit. I don't think they function well enough together." "Right I sort of noted the clashed in personality. Hmm, I'll see what I can come up with." "Thanks again Meijin for lending us your strength." "I used to do it because I was ordered to but now I have a reason to stay and fight. So far that I should be thanking you." The two men exchanged smiles before he left his office. Meijin was not exactly surprised to see Chiffon waiting outside for him.

"Shouldn't you be with your sisters and Kazuya?' He asked. "Hmph. What took you so long?" She evaded his question and huffed and angrily turned away. Meijin gave an apologetic look before saying "Sorry about that. I was just discussing some matters with Dr Aoi." "Fine. But in exchange for taking so long you have to follow us on an outing to the city later." She turned around now. "Yeah, yeah" He said before carrying on walking. She just held his arm and leaned into him as they walked toward where the other legendary pandora and Kazuya were. He was grateful that this wasn't one of those times when Chiffon had insisted he carried her. The outing wasn't one that Meijin found very interesting as the girls just went shopping and dragged him and Kazuya along. Unsurprisingly, he was forced to carry everything that Chiffon had bought during the day. Kazuya had been forced to carry everything else his other aunts had bought. He was grateful when they had decided to stop at a cafe. Although he could easily lift things many times his weight in his armor. Meijin was still an ordinary person in physique. Well mostly normal. He bought them all drinks as he sat next to Chiffon. Cassandra and Windy May were on either side of Kazuya while Teslad and Lucy sat opposite to him. Meijin noticed that now his aunts were much more open towards him and he responded the same to them. They returned back to the base and Chiffon followed him back to their room as Kazuya was left with his other four aunts. As night fell Meijin was still sitting at the edge of his bed. Something was eating away at him. "Nee, Meijin why don't you come over and sleep?" Chiffon asked she was in her nightgown and was patting the bed indicating where she wanted him to be. "Ahh." He said as he moved next to her and she wrapped her arms around him. The hours ticked by and Meijin couldn't sleep. He escaped Chiffon's grip and left to see the 00 qan(t) which was in the storage of the base. After putting on the armor, He contemplated training for a while. The area where his armor was stored was near the simulation facilities so he decided to do some late night training. He connected to the system remotely using his armor and loaded a brand new simulation training program called "Battlefield Awareness Training". This was an incomplete able simulation. The task was to basically destroy as many targets as possible while avoiding getting hit. The targets varied in size from cats to large car sized targets. The longest he had ever lasted was 3 hours in the simulation. He chose the field as space since the enemy could come at him from more directions that way. Halfway through the simulation, the wall to the room had been destroyed. He immediately shut off the simulation and turned to see who it was. His expression dropped in horror. "Meijin just what do you think you're doing leaving in the middle of the night without telling me?" There in the hole stood Chiffon with her anti-nova. She was still wearing her night gown. "Umm, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd do some training." He said apologizing for not telling his lover where he had gone. "Ohh that's fine then. I thought you left because you were seeing someone else." She said with a sinister smile that even made Meijin scared. "But since you were just training that's fine." "Yeah. I was just about done. He spoke as he removed his 00 qan(t) armor and sent it back to the storage container. They both returned to the room this time Chiffon gripped Meijin even tighter obviously unhappy at his sudden disappearance earlier.

The next day the pandora and valkyrie of platoon 13 and the legendary pandora were gathered in the simulation room. He gestured for Meijin to address them. "As you all know, most of you are part of the same platoon. And so in order to facilitate bonding, Dr. Aoi suggested I come up with some new simulations for you to train with. So I have three new training simulations for every platoon to try. The first is called "Battlefield Awareness". The objective of this is to sharpen your reflexes while in battle. The task is simple. You will face a never ending horde of enemies that will attempt to charge at you from all directions. The purpose is to either avoid or destroy them. If a single one hits you are eliminated from the simulation. The second is a spar with a single opponent. This opponent is called the Gazair. It has a shield system similar to the N3 nova. Features remote weapons and a particle beam with a hidden feature.." He said as he brought up a screen showing the capabilities of their simulated opponent. "The next simulation is against three enemy units that have been designed to function as a team. They are called Forbidden, Raider and Calamity." He said while brining up a screen that detailed each of the units. They were robots but they had been designed to be powerful opponents."Lastly, you will be having a simulated battle against five GN drive powered units called braves. Four of them are regular braves while one is a commander type. They are transformable units designed to hit hard and fast." He said bringing up a screen again. Dr Aoi raised an eyebrow when Meijin introduced the final simulation. "So which platoon want to go first?" He asked. "I'd like platoon 13 to go first. But since the valkyries would be at a disadvantage in the first simulation I would like to try the second one."Dr Aoi spoke. Platoon 13 was sent down to the simulation as Dr Aoi walked up to Meijin. "Are you serious? Using Braves in the simulation? I highly doubt any of them can succeed." "Hey you asked for a challenge." Dr Aoi just laughed and thanked him for the effort.

Platoon 13 took their place in the simulation room. the platoon consisted of Satellizer, Roxanne, Charles, Cathy and the valkyries Ouka, Tiziana, Christine and Franka. Lucy was removed from platoon 13 since her true nature as a legendary pandora had been revealed. "Okay team 13 get ready to face the Gazair." Meijin Kawaguchi spoke as he began the simulation. Their opponent had similarities to the ape like N2 nova. It had stubby legs and huge arms. The team was initially caught off guard by how fast their opponent was moving. They adapted accordingly as Roxanne acted as the team leader. But her team wasn't exactly cooperative. The team was arguing amongst one another. Each wanting to prove themselves. They were all caught off guard as the Gazair fired its electrical claws. "Oops I forgot to mention the Gazair can fire off its claws to create electric fields to stun its opponents. Oh well it's not like your opponent in an actual battle is going to tell you what they can do." As team 13 found itself caught in the electric net of the Gazair. The team wasn't caught for long though as Roxanne used her Fairchild Buster in its remote weapon form to disable the electric net. She ordered her team to get up and face the enemy. This time the Gazair changed its tactics and used its fangs. These were remote weapons that could fire beams or pierce the target. Having learnt from their first attempt at the Gazair, the team was now working more effectively as Charles, Satellizer and Tiziana and Franka drew the attention of the fangs so that Ouka and Cathy could destroy them. Now that the Gazair had exhausted its weaponry it used its last weapon-the particle canon. This shocked the whole team. They attempted to dodge the particle beam but were caught by surprise when the beam curved and continued to follow its intended target. Roxanne had barely enough time to deploy her shields which were completely destroyed in her attempt to block the shot. "And that would be the little surprise I mentioned." Meijin said letting out a sinister chucke. The team was now confused as to how to counter this. But Cathy had seen through the special trick of the Gazair. Every time its beam curved it got slower and weaker and every time it fired the beam it was open to attack. So Cathy distracted the Gazair and used her speed to outrun the particle beam, giving Christine and Satellizer the chance to finish it off. Meijin clapped his hands. "Excellent display girls. At least you learnt some degree of teamwork. But you honestly need to communicate better." He said through the comm. "Why don't I show you the braves pitted against my battlefield awareness simulation and show you what real teamwork is." As the members of platoon 13 walked back up to the observation deck.

He activated the simulation system once more and gestured for everyone to gathered to watch. There were 5 machines that looked like small fighter jets. They were facing off against a huge force of enemies that ranged in size. Meijin activated the switch as the simulation began. Immediately the blue brave led the team against the enemy firing a large particle beam through the enemy ranks in order to create and opening. The other braves followed the commander unit and fired rapidly at their targets. The squad then split up as the enemy forces split into five groups to pursue. Everyone observing was surprised at how well the braves were function as a squad. As one brave was being chased another came from below to destroy the enemies that were following. The other brave then transformed and fired a particle beam to destroy the enemies following its comrade. They observed the commander brave and saw that it was being tailed by numerous enemies. Then suddenly it stopped and did a mid-flight transformation and got behind the enemies that were chasing it and eliminated them all with a particle beam. Meijin turned off the simulation. Most of platoon 13 was shocked at how well the braves had worked with one another. "Well then now that you've seen an example i hope you can figure something out." He said taking his leave. Chiffon followed him. As he was leaving he saw that platoon 13 had gone back into the simulation centre and were going against the fourth simulation. He just smirked and left as Chiffon asked him to carry her. She jumped onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he supported her legs.

"Where are we going today Meijin?" She said as he was walking out with her on his back. "Hmm, well since I promised you that we would have some fun in zero G on the M-bus why don't we go there today after lunch?" "Yay." she shouted sounding like an excited little kid. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Seeing her so excited brought a smile on his face. He carried her to the mess hall for their lunch. He grabbed steak and potatoes while she grabbed some noodles and chiffon cake for desert. He was not surprised that chiffon cake was her favorite desert. After they finished lunch Chiffon walked with Meijin to the container where the 00 qan(t) was stored. She leaned in for a hug as they were enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded the couple were aboard the M-bus. He waved to Tachibana who was moving towards the armory of the ship. He then disabled the artificial gravity as the two lovers were now floating around aboard the ship. They played a game of tag as Meijin chased Chiffon around the ship's hull. Then the two of them had a dance in zero-g. "It's time for dinner. We need to return back to earth." "Hai!" Chiffon said. She was obviously in a good mood after enjoying herself in the zero-g environment. She jumped onto Meijin as the two were teleported back to Dr Aoi's base. They strolled together to the mess hall where they joined the rest of their comrades. "So what have all of you been up too since I left?" He asked as he passed by the table where team 13 was seated. He was glad that the team was getting along together well. "We tried out the rest of your simulations. The third one was pretty hard but we managed to work together to beat it eventually. We tried the fourth one once but were completely destroyed by the brave squadron." Roxanne replied. He found the last part of her reply unsurprising. He had set it such that it would take at least three of the five legendary pandora working together to beat the brave squadron. He and Chiffon left to sit by themselves. As they walked to an empty table, They saw Kazuya with his aunts and Satellizer. Chiffon left to go check up on Kazuya before she told he was feeling good now.

After dinner the pair decided to take a stroll through the base. Chiffon was holding tightly onto Meijin's arm and was leaning her head into his chest. He did not find her closeness uncomfortable as he gave her a reassuring pat on her head. "Nee, Meijin why do you seem so distant lately you haven't been as calm as you usually are? Is something bothering you?" She asked. She had obviously taken notice of his somewhat odd behavior. "It's nothing. I am just concerned about the Chevalier's willingness to go to such great lengths to try and kill Gengo." He gave Chiffon a hug now. "More importantly, I am sorry I let you get hurt." He said as he gripped her tightly. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." "Meijin," she whispered softly in his ear. "It's okay. What matters is that you saved everyone." The two shared a kiss before returning to their room.

When they returned to the room, He pushed Chiffon onto the bed. He started passionately kissing her as he explored the depths of her mouth with his tongue. She was starting to blush. Her breathing was noticeably heavier. He began to trail his hand down to her still clothed breasts, giving them a massage before rubbing his fingers against her nipples through the material of her uniform. She moaned softly at his teasing. He continued teasing her as his other hand trailed down to her skirt. He lifted up her skirt and began feeling up her womanhood. It was now slightly damp from his teasing. He got up off her and they both proceeded to take off their clothes. He continued to tease her as her moaning got progressively louder. She was using her hands to take care of his stiff member. He slid two fingers into her and rubbed her insides causing her whole body to pulsate from the pleasure as she arced backwards when she reached her climax. He then removed his fingers and placed his shaft at her entrance. He gave her a kiss as he penetrated her, sending waves of pleasure through her whole being. He thrusted his hips moving his shaft inside of her causing her to orgasm before he eventually reached his own climax and shot a load of his semen into her. "Meijin you do know that technically I am 43 years old right? And you know that I won't age. You still love me despite all that?" "Chiffon I will always love you. I don't age as well due to the augmentation process." He said placing a reassuring kiss on his lovers cheek as the two fell asleep.

The next day the two of them were told by Su Na Lee to meet Dr. Aoi in the simulation centre. The orders had come at 8am in the morning. They were surprised when they got there. The Dr. was there and so were the other four legendary pandoras. Chiffon greeted her sisters and her father with a usual smile. Dr. Aoi responded to his daughters greeting. Only Windy May returned her sisters greeting. Cassandra, Teslad and Lucy just remained silent their eyes watching Meijin making him a little nervous. Chiffon returned to his side. "Now let's get on to matters. The other legendary pandora were wondering what Chiffon saw about you that made her like you so much so the other legendary pandora wanted a spar with you. You and Chiffon against the three of them. I am also interested to see if you are really worthy of my daughter." Meijin just lowered his head at the predicament he had gotten himself in. He called for the 00 qan(t) to come to him and he put on the armor. He and Chiffon walked down to the simulation area and stood opposite to where the other legendary pandora. "Meijin are you sure you wanna do this? You know that I am not as strong as my other sisters right?" "I know you and Lucy are weaker than the other three in exchange for being able to understand people better. But don't worry. You deal with Lucy and I'll deal with your three other sisters." The reassuring tone of his voice pushed her worries as she deployed her volt weapon.

The pair faced their four opponents. Windy May began her attack ahead of her other three sisters as she closed in on Meijin and swung her hammer. Meijin calmly drew his sword and matched the hammer's stroke. Windy pulled back and swung again this time Meijin swung harder in response and managed to push her back. "Impressive." was what she said as she was pushed back. "As expected of a legendary pandora, I can't damage your volt weapon. Windy May charged at him again. Their weapons clashed once more. "But you need to remember you're fighting three of us not just me." Realizing what she meant. Meijin deployed his sword bits just in time to form a barrier to block the particle beam from Cassandra. She tilted her head slightly wondering how her attack had not connected. Then realizing that Teslad was about to hit him, Meijin changed his grip on his sword now holding it so that the tip was pointed downwards. He broke contact with Windy and parried each of Teslad's strokes. At the same time Windy swung her hammer at him again and he blocked it using his bare hands. He felt the shock going through his arm as he blocked the hit. The armor was still holding thanks to the point GN field that he had created around his hand. The continuous clashing continued for some time with neither party really managing to break through the other's defenses. Dr. Aoi then asked his daughters to stop as the three legendary pandora eased off Meijin. He turned to see how Chiffon was doing. She was pretty much held to a standstill with Lucy as the two were very evenly matched. He removed the armor as Chiffon came up to him. As everyone rejoined Dr. Aoi in the observation gallery, the Dr remarked, "Truly impressive you were able to hold off the three legendary pandora. At least I know you can keep Chiffon safe." "He was holding back." everyone turned to see the source of the voice. They were all surprised that it had come from Cassandra. "Is that true Meijin?". Before he could say anything to defend himself, Chiffon interjected. "Yes he was. You should have seen him take down the busters father. They couldn't land a hit on him at all while he easily obliterated them. " "Explain this Meijin." "Well as Chiffon said I wasn't using the full capabilities that is available to the 00 qan(t) but it's not because I felt the battle didn't warrant the use of such abilities but It's because control level 0 is a double edged sword." As he spoke he brought up footage of his battle with the busters and everyone was shocked at how he seemed to appear than reappear and be in multiple places at once. "It allows me the be here and there, To be everywhere and nowhere. But that is a paradoxical existence and there is no way I can keep using it. Too much use and I will cease to exist." As he said those last words he felt Chiffons grip tightening on his arm. "That's fine then I understand fully. But it's good to know we still have one trump card should the time ever come. Now why don't the two of you go enjoy yourselves." As he said those words he gestured for Chiffon and Meijin to leave.

When they got out of the simulation centre Meijin could feel Chiffon's grip tightening around his. He looked down at his auburn haired lover's face. There was a look of concern on her face. Her eyes were actually open. It seemed like she was holding back tears. "Is it true? That you really could just disappear from existence? I don't want to lose you." She said clutching his hand even tighter now her face was pressed up against his chest. He could feel the tears streaming down her face as she buried herself into his suit. He brought his free hand up to push up his sunglasses, reveling his eyes. He put his spiky hair down at the same time. He pat her head gently calming her. "There, there Chiffon. I have told you this before, I am never leaving your side that's a promise." As her eyes met his, she felt herself calm down. He leaned in and gave her a reassuring kiss and hug as she stopped crying. He then carried her bridal style all the way to the mess hall for lunch which she seemed to enjoy very much.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-End Of Short Peace**

A/N: Gonna be a little less regular with the updates now as I have more work to do. Also here is a little rundown of the final armors used by Meijin in the final two upcoming conflicts.

00 qan(t) full saber- the regular full saber qan(t)

00 qan(t) full package - An overpowered qan(t) with two shields one on either side. Totaling 12 sword bits. Backpack redesigned to have fin funnels like the Hi Nu vRabe. Carries the GN Sword IV redubbed the GN buster sword III on its back. Has two GN Sword Vs and has a total of 4 GN drives.

Now on with the plot.

Meijin got up from the bed and glanced at his watch. Today marked exactly three months from when the busters had carried out their assault and accidently caused the summoning of six N3 nova to the base. The event was called the 13th nova clash to the public. News of the attack had eventually leaked to the outside world. The chevalier had denied any immediate connection to the attack and claimed that Raddox had done it 'out of his own accord'. Raddox had been sent to prison for his crimes and three of the four busters had been declared KIA by the nova by the chevalier and Dr Aoi. The third one had been returned to the chevalier after her unstable plasma stigmata were removed.

The new anti-nova company founded by Atsuko Seiga and Dr Aoi had also finally gone public in the three months. It was called Celestial Being. Its purpose was to stop the nova and end the war. The chevalier were not pleased with this new force but given its current roster there was no way the chevalier could compete with Celestial Being. Celestial Being had world class pandora in its deployment in addition to the legendary pandora and Meijin. Meijin sighed as he recalled the events of the three months.

A lot of his time had been spent watching over platoon 13 as they worked on his simulations. Their level of communication and functionality as a team was now at a level that Meijin was pleased with. They were even able to give the simulated brave squad a challenge and came close to beating that simulation once. A feat which Meijin initially thought impossible.

In addition, many of the new technologies created by Atsuko and Gengo had been fielded including the stabilized plasma stigmata and the legendary stigmata system. The valkyries had also received upgrades most notably in the increase in their operation time. Meijin and Tachibana had also contributed some equipment to the cause. He had given five gliders that could carry out quick deployment and extraction. These gliders were mostly meant to get the legendary pandora in and out of battle however they could be used by anyone. They also had additional weaponry to provide long range support. The gliders were powered by particle tanks.

The last change was that the 00 qan(t) had received additional equipment in the form of the GN Buster Sword III. It was now redubbed the 00 qan(t) full saber. The upgrade now allowed him to effectively fight more enemies as it gave him abilities similar to the transient gundam. He was now seated on the edge of the bed. He was pulled back to reality by a pair of hand that pulled him back into the bed.

"Morning Chiffon." He spoke as he stared lovingly into his lovers face. She was looking down at him with her usual smile and leaned in for a kiss. As they parted he readjusted himself so that he was now upright and facing her. She was sleepily rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. "It's about eight" He said while running his hand through her hair. "Do we have anything on today?" she asked this time still obviously sleepy. "Nothing special just the usual training and bonding time." He responded getting back into the bed. She joined him wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her face into his chest.

They just lay there for a good 20 minutes in silence. Then feeling hungry the two of them decided to go for breakfast. After getting dressed, Chiffon decided to see what her sisters were up to. Her four sisters were sharing a large apartment in the base together with Kazuya and Satellizer. This was the arrangement as The four legendary pandora had wanted to keep an eye on Kazuya especially Cassandra given her history with him. Chiffon had asked Meijin to carry her there and he obliged to his lover's request carrying her on his back as her arms were wrapped around his shoulder and his arms were supporting her by her legs.

They knocked on the door to the apartment and were greeted by Kazuya. "Hello Meijin, Hello aunt Chiffon." He said as he opened the door and gestured for the pair to enter. Chiffon was peeking her head out from behind him. "What are you and the others up to Kazuya?" She asked her nephew as Meijin put her down on the sofa and took a seat next to her. "We were just about to go down for breakfast as he was now joined by Satellizer, Windy May, Cassandra, Teslad and Lucy. "That's great to hear then. Let's all go for breakfast together!" Chiffon said excitedly and got up from the sofa.

She pulled Meijin along with her as the group went down to the mess hall for breakfast. The entire group sat at a table for breakfast together with Kazuya's aunts constantly teasing him and Satellizer. Meijin was quite content watching the pair blush from the comments especially by Windy May. After breakfast, the group went to the simulation centre.

The training today was not the usual simulation training but rather Dr Aoi had requested that platoon 13 test out their skills against the newly upgraded 00 qan(t). Meijin agreed to the request since he had yet to test out the full capabilities of the 00 qan(t) full saber aside from simulations. He called for the 00 qan(t) to come to him. he still had to manually put on the armor since it could be incorporated into the main system like the 00 raiser. After telling them that he was ready, Dr Aoi signaled for the match to begin.

Meijin stood still waiting for his opponents to strike. Immediately he was greeting by a particle beam. It was a combined strike from two of the valkyries. He blocked the attack using a GN field as Christine and Roxanne came in close for an assault. He side-stepped avoiding Roxanne's attack as he gave her a kick and sent her reeling backwards to the rest of team 13. He then caught Christine's attack and threw her backwards as well. Before the Tiziana and Franka could fire another particle beam at him he drew his GN sword V and fired at them halting their attempt.

Then Charles and Cathy came to attack him. Charles using her tempest turn to try to distract him while Cathy tried to blindside him using her speed. He reacted to this and made himself seem like he was falling for Charles attack as he turned around and punched Cathy before catching Charles and throwing her back at her comrades.

Then realizing what was coming he deployed his sword bits to form a shield to block an incoming Nova blast from Satellizer. Then he drew out the GN Buster Sword III just in time to block the blood strike from Ouka as his counter strike sent her reeling backwards. Satisfied, Dr. Aoi called off the fight. Meijin sighed as he took off his armor. He made it look easy but those attacks were no joke. "Congratulations platoon 13. Your teamwork has really improved. Stacking attacks, planning moves strategically so as to overwhelm the enemy and most importantly covering each other's weak spots." Meijin said praising team 13's progress.

As he walked back up into the control room Chiffon leapt into his arms and he just gave her a reassuring pat on her head. "Well then it seems that even with the plasma form upgrades, the legendary stigmata system and the plasma stigmata, the pandora are still not able to best you." Dr. Aoi spoke only to Meijin although due to Chiffon's close proximity, she heard his comment as well and could sense her father's frustration.

"Relax Dr. platoon 13 is plenty strong. I would have lost easily without the ZERO system. Remember, I can see every possible outcome in a battle. Things rarely surprise me." He replied trying to comfort the Dr. that his work was worthwhile. "But still I am grateful for this window of peace. It's given us time to do so much." Just as he said those words an alarm was sounded throughout the base. A large force of Nova were attacking Japan. It was a force that numbered 1000 N2 nova and 5 N3 nova. Sighing at how his words seemed to curse them, ordered, "All legendary pandora, pandora and valkyries prepare for deployment. Legendary Pandora are to take the gliders and prevent the advance of the nova force." As he finished giving his orders everyone prepared to leave to face the nova.


	18. Chapter 18

Following their orders, the five legendary pandoras boarded the gliders in order to reach where the nova were. Meijin was in his qan(t) full saber flying next to Chiffon. As they came up upon the drop zone they were all surprised at how all the nova just stood there unmoving. The large N2 squadron was assembled together like an army and the N3s were at the rear of this large force. The legendary pandora were told to halt the nova advance.

Meijin reported back to the doctor saying that the nova were not moving and seem to be waiting for them. Platoon 13 was about 20mins behind. Even given the power of Meijin and the legendary pandora, 1000 N2 nova and 5 N3 nova were not going to be easy foes to deal with and an easy battle. And so for good measure, platoon 13 had also been asked to deploy. "Well then best not to keep our guests waiting. Destroy them all." Meijin said as he descended right in the centre of one of the N2 nova squads. As he landed he deployed his sword bits to clear an area for himself and landed gracefully as the N2 nova turned to face him.

Chiffon followed close behind him and used her anti-nova to cut a few of the N2 as she landed nearby Meijin. Windy May brought her war hammer down upon the N2 as she leapt off her glider and caused a massive crater to appear in the ground around the impact area destroying multiple N2s and pushing many more of them backwards as a result. Her sisters Cassandra, Lucy and Teslad landed next to her and split up to engage the N2 nova. The N3 nova just stood back and observed as the N2 were easily decimated by the legendary pandora and Meijin.

The fighting continued on as Cassandra fired a large particle beam at the Nova. There was now a large line through their ranks leading straight to one of the N3. windy May charged in and battled the N3 as the remaining N2 closed their ranks back up. Lucy was effortlessly tearing apart the N2 with her hands while her sister Teslad was doing the same using her tonfas and the shockwaves they were generating. Cassandra fired another particle beam this time opening a path to another N3 nova. Teslad pushed through and engaged it. The N2 nova began surrounding the two remaining legendary pandora whose counters were dropping fairly rapidly.

At the same time, Meijin was using his sword bits to cut apart several N2 and used the GN Buster Sword III to generate homing beams and energy waves that destroyed multiple of the N2 nova. Near him, Chiffon was tearing apart N2 after N2 using her anti-nova. Despite their strength, the numbers of the N2 seemed to be never ending. As they were slowly being forced backwards, Platoon 13 arrived providing the much necessary backup.

Tiziana and Franka fired a particle beam through the nova's ranks as Roxanne and Christine began tearing apart some of the nearby N2. Charles and Cathy used their speed to take down multiple N2s as Satellizer and Ouka cut down several more of the N2s. Some of the N2s tried to deploy a freezing field but that was swiftly countered by the limiters of platoon 13 including Kazuya Aoi. Seeing that the situation with the N2s could be handled by platoon 13, Meijin decided that it would be a good time to handle the N3s. Cassandra. Teslad and Windy May were fighting three out of the five N3s there. Calling Lucy over to where he and Chiffon were, he told them he was going to open up a path for them to engage one of the remaining two N3s.

Meijin returned the GN Buster sword III to its storage position. "Release control level 3. GN Buster Sword engage." Activating his attack, Meijin combined the GN sword V with his sword bits to form a large sword. It released a large amount of compressed particles as he brought it up creating a large beam saber. He brought the sword down upon the N2s and cleared a path for Chiffon and Lucy to engage one of the remaining 2 N3 nova. "Platoon 13 you are to destroy all the N2s. I will deal with the last N3 nova." As he gave his orders, Meijin turned to where the last N3 nova was. His path was being blocked by multiple N2s. He drew out both his GN Sword V and the GN buster Sword III. He charged straight at the N3 activating his sword bits.

He used his Sword bits to cut multiple of the N2s while firing beams from the GN Sword V and his shield to thin out the numbers. He was now approaching the N3 nova which still stood there unmoving. He cut down more N2 nova with his buster sword before releasing energy waves from it and pushing back the N2 nova, making his way closer to the N3 nova. He fired homing beams from his Buster sword, destroying the last of the N2 nova leaving him free to face his target, the N3 nova. He checked the current status of the battle, there were only 2 N3 remaining and 300 N2 left. Cassandra, Teslad and Windy May had rejoined platoon 13 in dealing with the N2 nova after dispatching three of the N3 nova. The other remaining N3 nova was being beaten by Chiffon and Lucy. "And that leaves me with you." Meijin spoke to his opponent.

The nova just stood there silently. Then it said its characteristic, "Let's play!" before firing a particle beam straight at the 00 qan(t). Meijin deployed a shield using his sword bits. He was able to easily block the attack as now the Nova came in for its own attack. Meijin relied heavily on the ZERO system as the nova used its own variant of the accel and tempest turns in order to try and get a hit off on him. He matched each one and managed to cut off the N3's limbs but they just regenerated. The two of them were locked in dead heat for some time as now there were only 50 N2 remaining and one N3 left.

Then the N3 nova showed even more of its power as it used a variant of the illusion turn to try and attack the 00 qan(t). Meijin managed to see through the trick and raised his GN Sword V in time to block the strike while using his sword bits to decapitate the nova. He moved backwards, creating some distance between himself and his opponent which now lacked a head. But Meijin knew that the N3 nova was not down yet. It regrew its head and attacked Meijin again. This time managing to push the 00 qan(t) backwards in defense.

"Release control level 2. Turn bright red 00 qan(t). Trans-Am activate." The qan(t) turned red and began moving much faster as it was now completely crushing the nova with its power. Platoon 13 and the legendary pandora were watching after destroying the last of the N2s as Meijin pierced the last of the N3 nova using his GN buster sword III. He stood face to face with his opponent. Then everyone was noticeably shocked when the Nova spoke, "Beware humans, You're moment of reckoning is almost at hand and not even your Meijin can save you!" As it said those words it began pulling the buster sword toward itself. Realizing what it was trying to do, Meijin let go of the sword and moved backwards as an explosion engulfed the area. "Meijin!" Chiffon shouted.

As the dust from the explosion settled, Meijin stood there his armor visibly damaged. The place where the nova had been before it blew up was now just a crater with the GN Buster Sword III which was still mostly undamaged. The 00 qan(t) armor was slightly damaged. He got a damage update from the armors a.i. and it said that the armor was functional but only at 50% and required immediate repair. Chiffon immediately rushed to his side. "Meijin I was so worried! How did you manage to survive the blast? Are you hurt?" she directed a flurry of question asking him how he was doing, obviously concerned about her lover. "I'm fine Chiffon. The field and the armor took most of the impact." He said as he turned towards her wincing a little from his injuries.

They all returned to the base as the legendary pandoras used the gliders and platoon 13 got back onto the helicopter. Chiffon was flying behind her sisters and was next to Meijin who was using the 00 qan(t) to return back to base. When they returned back to base, the first thing that Meijin did was to put the 00 qan(t) returned to its container and sent back to the M-Bus for immediate repair. Then at Chiffon's insistence he had a once over by the medic at the infirmary where he received patches for the minor burns and cuts he had received from the explosion.

After being released, Chiffon insisted that she helped Meijin around and so he leaned his weight against her and walked towards Dr. Aoi's office to discuss the cryptic final message left behind by the nova. When he got to the office with Chiffon, Meijin was not surprised by the presence of the other legendary pandora there. As Chiffon put him down on the couch, she greeted her sisters and her father.

"Now then Meijin what are your opinions on that message that was left for us by the nova?" Dr Aoi spoke while the legendary pandora just had their eyes trained on Meijin. "It seems like the nova's are preparing for their final assault that they hope will finally lead to the extermination of humanity." He responded as the Dr. nodded in agreement. "But what about the last part of the Message? The one that mentioned you specifically." Meijin looked at the ground. "That I don;t know but I have two theories. Either the nova self-destructing was supposed to take me out of the fight for good or..." Meijin kept quiet. "Or what?" Dr. Aoi asked. "Or the nova are preparing a new type. One that is specifically meant to deal with me."

He told the group of his fears that the nova were ever evolving creatures and so was not surprised if they had developed a counter-measure against him since the N3 and N2s were seemingly designed to be anti-pandora. "Okay then. We will start gearing ourselves for an all out confrontation with the nova. I'll inform the chevalier to get ready as well. We need all the resources we can spare if humanity is to survive." Meijin nodded in agreement to Dr. Aoi's words.

"How are your wounds and when will the qan(t) be battle ready again?" "I am fine. The qan(t) can be repaired in about a week but Tachibana and I have come to the agreement that we are going to pool all the remaining resources of project omega to create the 00 qan(t) full package which will take three to four weeks total." Dr Aoi acknowledged this and allowed the group to leave as Su Na Lee led the other four legendary pandora back to their apartment while Chiffon supported Meijin all the way back to their room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Advent Of The Finale**

Four weeks had passed. The two weeks after what had been known as the 14th nova clash had been extremely tense. Everyone was on edge after the cryptic warning message that had been delivered by the N3 nova at the end of the clash. Meijin was thankful that no nova incursion had occurred as the 00 qan(t) was being repaired and upgraded due to the extensive damage it had taken in the clash when the last N3 had self-destructed after delivering its message.

The 00 qan(t) was being sent down today for his testing and like an excited kid he had gotten up early to see the new potential his new armor had. He showered and got dressed as Chiffon woke up and sleepily rubbed her eyes. She watched with delight as her lover was moving to get ready quickly. Meijin got dressed in his usual grey suit and pants and his maroon tie and shades. He put on a watch now. It was his link to the M-Bus. The gauntlet had been rendered obsolete as the 00 raiser was no longer functional. Tachibana said that he needed parts to finish the 00 qan(t) full package. So in place of the bulky gauntlet Meijin used a watch to communicate with Tachibana and act as a beacon to the M-Bus.

He noticed that Chiffon was awake and gave her a quick kiss before saying telling her to get ready and meet him at the mess hall later. With that he hurriedly left the room. Chiffon just tilted her head slightly wondering what had gotten into Meijin. It was rare to see him so excited. He was usually this excited when a good fight was going on that got his blood boiling. Shrugging off his odd behavior, Chiffon decided to get dressed and pay her sisters and her nephew a visit.

Meijin reached the centre of the base with Dr. Aoi and Su Na Lee as the weapons container reached there. He used his watch to open the container revealing the newly upgraded 00 qan(t). It was mostly the same as the 00 qan(t) full saber but now the GN Buster sword III was mounted to its back to make room for a second shield and a second set of sword bits. On its back were wing like protrusions called the fin funnels. They were remote weapons designed for long range attack as compared to the short range nature of the sword bits. In addition, the 00 qan(t) full package sported an additional GN Sword V and had an additional two GN drives pulled from the 00 raiser bringing its total compliment to four. Satisfied, he closed the container and sent it to storage. He parted ways with Dr. Aoi and Su Na Lee as he made his way toward the mess hall to meet with Chiffon.

At the same time, Chiffon had arrived at her sister's apartment and had been greeted by Windy May. She walked in and said hello to everyone and checked to see how they were doing. Windy May and Lucy were the only two of her sisters to return her greetings as Cassandra and Teslad were just silent. Kazuya was still getting ready and Satellizer had just woken up. Satisfied, Chiffon left her sisters to meet Meijin at the mess hall.

Meijin and Chiffon sat together quietly enjoying their breakfast when Chiffon suddenly leaned in to kiss him before asking him, "Hey Meijin why were you in such a rush this morning?" "Oh sorry I didn't tell you but the 00 qan(t) just got sent back down from space this morning so I had to go and receive it. "That's great news!" Chiffon replied with her usual smile and happy demeanor. They continued to enjoy their breakfast as they were now joined by Chiffon's sisters, Kazuya and Satellizer.

After breakfast, Meijin decided to go try out the new armor against the simulations and Chiffon decided to tag along. At Chiffon's insistence, Kazuya agreed to take his aunts out for a trip to the city. His life now pretty much revolved around training and helping his aunts learn more about humans.

Meijin put on his new armor as Chiffon activated the simulation system. His opponents were 500 simulated N2 nova. When he initially told Chiffon that he wanted to do this, she was shocked as even for him fighting 500 N2 nova was not supposed to be an easy feat. She was also shocked at the new equipment mounted on the 00 qan(t).  
As the simulation began, Meijin deployed all the remote weapons of the qan(t) full package. The sword bits were cutting down the N2 nova easily while the beams from the fin funnels were easily destroying the N2 nova. Within 30 minutes, he had whittled down the number of N2s to just 200 using the remote weapons. Satisfied, he sent the armor back to storage and He and Chiffon went to take a troll around the base while having random chit chat.

The two of them were there to welcome the other legendary pandora and Kazuya upon their return from their little 'field trip'. They went for lunch together at the base and were surprised when the alarm for the base was sounded. It was at red alert level and everyone had been told together in the hall for a briefing. The group quickly finished their lunch and rushed to the hall.

When everyone had finally gathered at the hall, Dr Aoi addressed them. He told them that since this morning that had been a spike in dimensional fluctuations. Even more than what they have experienced. Then he brought up an image on the screen showing multiple N2 nova appearing. "Although the number of N2s is not as high as the previous clash, there are more N3 nova appearing. In addition there is one new type unknown." As he spoke he brought up an image of a stout looking mechanical being that was completely red and had four large protrusions on its body. "I believe that this is the nova designed to match Meijin. But my fears of the nova wanting to exterminate humanity seemed to have been confirmed." He showed them an image of a large sphere that was materializing behind the new type unknown. "By estimations that sphere has enough energy to completely wipe earth clean." Everyone gathered gasped at this information.

"This is likely to be our final battle and we have to give it our all! We must ensure humanity's survival! All platoons are to deploy and attack the N2 nova. Meijin and the legendary pandora are to handle the N3 nova and the type unknown. Godspeed to you all. I look forward to seeing you fight bravely for the sake of humanity." As he said those words everyone rushed off to prepare for the final battle.

As he was getting ready he heard Chiffon come up to him. Her sisters were already getting on their individual gliders. "Meijin do you think we will make it back alive?" shocked at her question, he replied "We will. We will succeed for the future of humanity. And I will always make sure that you are safe." He said patting her head, reassuring her that everything would be fine. "Hey I have some news for you when we get back okay!" she spoke with her usual smile. He just nodded at this and started walking towards the exit as she boarded her own glider.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-The Final Battle **

**A/N-The new type unknown is basically a nova version of the Reborns Gundam**

"We are approaching the target now." Meijin spoke to Dr Aoi who was monitoring the battle from the base. AS he spoke he descended towards the nova as the legendary pandora leapt off their gliders and followed close behind. They made short work of some of the N2 nova before making their way to engage the 10 N3 nova that were present there. The type unknown just floated in front of the massive sphere object unmoving.

Platoon 13 arrived soon after and handles the N2 nova with Tiziana and Franka fireing a particle beam through the nova's ranks as Roxanne and Christine began tearing apart some of the nearby N2. Charles and Cathy used their speed to take down multiple N2s as Satellizer and Ouka cut down several more of the N2s. Some of the N2s tried to deploy a freezing field but that was swiftly countered by the limiters of platoon 13 including Kazuya Aoi. Platoon 13 was effectively negating the threat of the N2s and so that left Meijin and the legendary pandora free to deal with the N3 nova and the type unknown.

Cassandra was fighting one of the N3 nova. She was easily besting it before eventually blasting into oblivion with a particle beam. Windy May was also fighting another one of the N3 and easily defeated it using her hammer to crush it in one mighty swing. Teslad had cut apart one of the other N3s while Lucy had ripped apart another one. Meijin used his sword bits to cut one apart before blasting it with the fin funnels. Chiffon had used her claws to rip apart one N3. That left them with four N3 nova and one time unknown.

Just then the type unknown began moving towards them. Realizing what was happening, Meijin quickly told Cassandra to move but Cassandra didn't listen as the type unknown fired a red particle beam at her. Meijin and the other legendary pandora looked on in horror. Although normally particle beams would have little effect on the legendary pandora, they knew that this beam was different. As the dust cleared, Cassandra had burn marks on her body and her counter had dropped significantly. "The legendary pandora really are something else aren't they?" The type unknown spoke shocking everyone present.

"Just what the hell are you?" Meijin shouted at the type unknown as he charged at it with his sword. "I am the collective conscience of the nova and I am here to judge humanity." As it said those words the type unknown changed into a form that bore resemblance to Meijin's armors. It pulled out a large beam saber and swung to counter Meijin's attack. This shocked Meijin and sent him back to the ground.

As Meijin recovered he was confronted by the four remaining N3 nova. The legendary pandora wanted to come to his aid but he told them not too and asked them to focus on defeating the type unknown for now. He drew his GN buster sword III from his back and combined the his two GN sword Vs into one double ended sword. He immediately charged at the N3 and sliced one easily in half with the buster sword. Seeing that he could handle himself, the legendary pandora turned to face the type unknown.

Windy May was the first to attack the type unknown swinging her might war hammer at it she felt her attack connect but was surprised to see that the type unknown had managed to catch the attack using its hand. Cassandra fired a particle beam as Windy May retreated. But the type unknown just shrugged off the attack like it was nothing. Teslad then tried to land a hit against the type unknown but it just avoided her attack and punched her back towards her sisters. Lucy fired lightning at the type unknown but it just used its beam sword to parry the attack as Chiffon who was now in her nova form attacked the type unknown. It just caught her hand and threw her at her sisters. The five legendary pandora got up and prepared to strike again.

Platoon 13 was still fighting the N2 nova but the fight was mostly one sided as they easily used the plasma stigmata upgrades and the legendary stigmata system to easily destroy the N2s. However they were prevented from helping out Meijin and the legendary pandora due to the sheer numbers of the N2.

Meijin on the other hand was making short work of the four remaining N3 nova. After slicing one in half with his buster sword he used his sword bits and fin funnels to destroy another. He then used his combined GN Sword V like a boomerang and threw it at the remaining N3 nova managing to cut one in half as he fired homing beams from his GN buster sword III to turn its remains to ash. This left him with one N3 left to deal with.

The legendary pandora on the other hand were not faring very well against the type unknown. It had managed to counter each and every one of their attempts and even manage to injure the legendary pandora forcing their counters to drop rapidly as they used up more of their power to heal themselves and attack this powerful foe. "Well then I think I've seen enough of your power. It's time to end this fight." As the type unknown spoke it released several little objects that arranged themselves around the legendary pandora and created a very strong freezing field forcing them to the ground. They were now defenseless. It then released the appendages on its back and prepared to fire particle beams to destroy the legendary pandora.

Just as Meijin destroyed the last of the N3 nova, he saw what was happening to the legendary pandora and immediately deployed four of his fin funnels which formed a protective barrier in the shape of a pyramid. The barrier shielded the legendary pandora from the attack as Meijin used his sword bits to destroy the objects that were causing the freezing field. He then destroyed the four appendages that had been sent out by the type unknown. He kept his barrier around the legendary pandora. "You've all done enough now. This is my fight." He said as the barrier prevented the legendary pandora from being hurt but also prevented them from participating in the fight.

He approached the type unknown. GN Buster Sword III in his right hand and combined GN Sword V in his left hand. "I am your opponent." he said to the nova. "Interesting human. Let's see what you have to offer. Show me what a human can do!" the nova replied as the two beings charged at one another. The shockwaves from their clashes could be felt by everyone on the battlefield. Despite the use of his sword bits and his last two remaining fin funnels, Meijin could not get an upper hand on the type unknown as the two of them seemed evenly matched.

The type unknown then deployed more of its remote weaponry as Meijin was forced to use his last two fin funnels to destroy it which caused him to lose both of the funnels. This left him with his sword bits left. Seeing no other option, Meijin decided to tap more of the 00 qan(t)'s power. "Release control level 2. Turn bright red qan(t). Trans Am system activate." Now the 00 qan(t) was moving faster and producing after images which was confusing the type unknown. Just as Meijin thought he was able to land the finishing blow, the type unknown turned red and displayed a similar ability to his. The two were now evenly matched once more.

The two of them clashed once more. Their weapons locked in dead heat as they were so evenly matched. "I wonder human just how far are you willing to go? Are you willing to sacrifice yourself to your resolve to give humanity a new chance at living?" the type unknown spoke to Meijin. "I'll fight and show you that humanity's resolve cannot be snuffed out. I will show you what humans are capable of." was his reply to the nova. "You are indeed an interesting human Meijin Kawaguchi. But can you still fight when faced with despair?" as the nova said those words it brought up its gun and aimed it straight for Chiffon. IT fired a particle beam at her. Although the particle beam was stopped by the fin funnel barrier, the sheer power of the blast overloaded the funnels causing them to blow up and the barrier to dissipate.

Still in a deadlock, the type unknown fired its weapon again. This time it was shocked as Meijin disappeared into particles and reappeared in front of Chiffon in time to shield her from the blast. Chiffon was shocked by how he had protected her. "Meijin!" She exclaimed fearing for her partner. "I'm fine. I told you that I would always protect you no matter what." As he said those words the 00 qan(t) was now glowing even brighter. "Control Level 0 released. 00 qan(t) full abilities granted until enemy is beaten. Now push through for the future 00 qan(t).

The other four legendary pandora were impressed to see the totality of Meijin's might. He appeared to be in multiple places at once and nothing the type unknown did seemed to have an effect on him as he just turned into particles and kept blindsiding the type unknown. this was now a very one sided fight. "Just where are you drawing this power from?" asked the type unknown obviously shocked at the massive power of the 00 qan(t). "This power is not mine alone. This is the power of everyone. This is the power of humanity. This is the ability of humanity to push through, to overcome the odds to surpass the inner god known as possibility!" As Meijin said those words he destroyed the type unknown's arms and legs.

"Just who the hell are you?" it asked. "I am Meijin Kawaguchi and I represent the hope of humanity given form through its will. This sword of mine will cut a path for the future. A path illuminated by the dreams and will of those who have fallen and the hope of those who will follow. This is humanity!" As he said those final word he created a massive Beam sword of compressed particles and brought it down upon the type unknown, destroying the nova completely. What was left in its place was a black cloud. "You humans truly are interesting. Very well then now for your final judgment. You may have stopped me but can you stop this thing?" The black smoke turned everyone's attention to the large sphere behind it before disappearing. Platoon 13 was now with the legendary pandora after having beaten the last of the N2 nova.

"Massive energy fluctuations detected in the nova sphere. It's going to explode." One of the operators at the base told Dr. Aoi. He ordered platoon 13, the legendary pandora and Meijin to evacuate the area. "There is no point Dr. If the bomb isn't stopped now there will be no safe place to go to." Meijin said before cutting off his communications. He landed on the ground near his allies and turned to Chiffon and said, "I am sorry Chiffon it looks like I can't keep my promise to you after all." As he said those words the 00 qan(t) began floating in the air. Chiffon tried to give chase but was stopped by the sword bits which formed a barrier around her.

"Meijin, don't please! There has to be another way." She shouted begging for him not to leave her. "There is no time Chiffon. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for showing me so much love and for giving me a reason to live." As he said those words, he turned to face the nova sphere. "Rage on 00 qan(t)." The 00 qan(t) started glowing green as all four GN drives began producing a large amount of particles. The particles enveloped Meijin and created a visage of the 00 qan(t) composed of pure particles and larger than even the nova sphere. "This is the true power of project omega this is Deus Ex Machina." Dr Aoi remarked as he watched what was happening from the base. The visage wrapped its hands around the nova sphere and in a bright flash of light caused it to disappear.

The particles that surrounded Meijin now dissipated all throughout the battlefield. Healing the injured. The sword bits turned into particles and Meijin Kawaguchi was standing there in the centre of the battlefield the 00 qan(t) armor having disappeared completely. Chiffon rushed to his side as he smiled and collapsed to the ground. His glasses were up and his hair was down. Everyone else just watched from afar.

"Meijin don't leave me please." Chiffon said clutching his hand tightly as he lay in her lap. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Chiffon. I wanted to spend so much more time with you." As he spoke his legs were starting to disappear, a sign that he was not existing in reality anymore. "But thanks to you I had someone to live for. So please live for me. I will always be watching over you. I am grateful the last thing I see is your face." As he said his final words to Chiffon he communicated telepathically to Kazuya Aoi asking him to take over for him and most importantly look after Chiffon. Meijin closed his eyes as his body was starting to disappear. "Please Meijin don't go. You have more to live for than just me." As she said those words she moved his hand down to her abdomen. "You have to live to become a father and care for this unborn child." The fact that Chiffon had his child shocked everyone present even Dr Aoi.

As Chiffon just held his hand, tears continued to stream down her face. As tears fell onto Meijin's face, a miracle happened. The GN particles that had been dispersed all throughout the battlefield gathered around his disappearing body immersing him in their light. Chiffon shielded her eyes as a blinding light enveloped him. When the light dissipated, everyone was surprised to see that Meijin Kawaguchi's body was fully restored. It had just been a torso and his arms earlier but he now seemed perfectly fine.

As he opened his eyes again, He saw a teary eyed Chiffon. "I should have disappeared but it looks like the GN particles have saved me once again." as he spoke he ran his hand through Chiffon's hair. "Don't cry anymore. I am here now and I promise that I will never leave your side." He pulled Chiffon in for a kiss. Everyone was delighted by this sudden turn of events. They all turned to leave so as to give the two lovers some private time.

As the two broke their embrace Chiffon asked, "But How? You were disappearing a moment ago?" "I have no idea I believe the GN particles responded to your emotions. But that doesn't matter. What matters now and I am not going away." He kissed her again. "By the way when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant?" "I was going to tell you after this battle." She said now with a smile back on her face. He picked her up bridal style as they walked back toward the remaining glider. "Oh boy. I am never gonna hear the end of this once Dr. Aoi hears of this news." He said with a sigh as Chiffon just giggled and leaned closer into him. They got aboard the glider, preparing to face the new lives ahead of them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Epilogue **

Meijin was pacing in the waiting room of the medical centre. As he was pacing around he recalled the events of the past 8 months. With the defeat of the type unknown and the destruction of the nova sphere, humanity's war with the nova had come to an end. He had been the one to end the war and was supposed to disappear. But in a miracle, the GN particles gave him new life. He recalled their triumphant return to the base together, Platoon 13, the legendary pandora and him. They were greeted with smiles from everyone there including some of the west genetics staff who had made their way to the base.

As the news of the end of the war reached the world, everyone everywhere celebrated humanity's victory and mourned its losses. Many had lost precious loved ones in the war and those wounds would likely never heal. But everyone knew that the only way now was forward. The Chevalier rededicated itself to mending the broken lives thanks to some push from Dr Aoi. The pandora and limiters were reintegrated into normal society. Within a few months, the war with the nova just seemed to be a distant nightmare as the concept of pandora, limiters and genetics was soon forgotten by many.

Meijin recalled the moment that he had gotten back that Dr. Aoi had wanted to do a full medical check on him after he managed to return to existence. Along the way to the infirmary, Chiffon was walking behind the two men as Dr. Aoi pulled him aside and gave him a hit on the head. "Oww. What was that for?" He asked the Dr while rubbing the spot where the Dr had hit him. "That's for making Chiffon worry so much and for that. I expect you to take full responsibility for my daughter now you know." the Dr. spoke while glancing back at Chiffon who just tilted her head to the side wondering what the Dr, was telling her lover.

At the infirmary, he received a once over and it was discovered that he had been completely restored by the GN particles and also underwent further augmentation. His body was now beyond that of a regular human and after going through a battery of tests, it was discovered that overall he was in much better physical shape than even what could be achieved by the peak fitness of a normal human. In fact, he could compete easily with even high level pandora in his current state. After the tests were done, he called Tachibana.

"So it's over. What now?" He asked the man in space."There is no need for the M-Bus anymore. I am sending it into the sun with the remaining GN drive containers. Make sure you use your second life well my boy. I hope to see you around someday." Tachibana spoke as he triggered some switches on the ship causing it to move. "What will happen to you? Where will you go?" Meijin asked. "Where else does hope go? Where else does a dream reside? I will always exist wherever I am needed." As Tachibana said those words he put his hands around the helmet as the call was cut. "Goodbye old friend. I hope you find your own peace someday." was Meijin's last words to Tachibana.

He walked with Chiffon back toward their room. He asked her what would happen now. And she told her that together they would build a family. They would care for the child yet to be born and ensure that the child could grow up safely. Now that the threat of the nova was over, they were free to live their lives as humans. As she wrapped her arms around him to sleep, he just looked up at the ceiling thinking about what the future held for them.

The next day, Meijin had been told to come to see Dr Aoi alone. Chiffon wasn't pleased but acknowledging her father's wishes, She allowed him to go. When Meijin got there, he was surprised to see the Dr. alone without Su Na Lee. He spoke first saying, "So what do you intend to do now Meijin?" "Well I intend to stay with Chiffon of course, If that's alright with you." The Dr. nodded at his reply. "Well then that's great. You should know full well I expect you to marry her and care for her properly." Meijin nodded and agreed with the Dr. "Good. You both will get married at the end of the month. I will prepare the necessary resources so that the baby can be delivered safely when the time comes. You truly are a miracle worker, I never expected any of the legendary pandora to be able to lead lives like normal people. You have my thanks and my blessings."

Meijin left and found Chiffon waiting for him at the footpath. She pulled his ear making him wince in pain. "Oww. Chiffon what was that for?" "What took you so long? I was waiting for you forever." "Ahh. Sorry about that. I was discussing some stuff with Dr. Aoi regarding our future." He picked Chiffon up bridal style and told her about their plans for the future.

Meijin was still pacing around the waiting room for the past hour. It was almost hilarious watching a man who had taken down the most powerful nova and saved the entire world so distressed. But given the situation, his worry was excusable. His pacing was interrupted by Dr Aoi who placed a hand on the man's shoulder to stop him from moving around. "The delivery was a success. Both the mother and child are safe. You can go in and see them now."

He thanked Dr. Aoi who was technically now his father-in-law and made his way to the room where the two most important people in his life were. His wife, Chiffon Fairchild and his new child, a baby boy. AS he walked in he saw a sight that brought endless joy to his heart. Chiffon was in the bed holding tightly to their new child. She saw him walk inside gave her his usual smile. He sat down next to her. He stroked her auburn hair softly with his hands. She then handed him the baby and as he looked at it for the first time, He remarked that it had his hair and her trademark smile.

He gave her a kiss as he stood up with the baby still in his hands. He then named the baby Tatsuya. The same name that had once been given to him a long time ago by his own parents. Chiffon smiled at him saying that she liked the name. He handed the baby back to her as Dr. Aoi returned and said that they had some guests.

Dr Aoi gestured for the people behind him to enter. Unsurprisingly, It was Chiffon's sisters the other legendary pandora, Kazuya, Satellizer, Ticy and Abel. As they walked in they congratulated both Meijin and Chiffon for becoming parents. The four legendary pandora now surrounded Chiffon as Windy May excitedly asked to be allowed to hold the baby. "Congratulations Chiffon. Now you're a mother just like Cassandra once was." Chiffon smiled at her sister's comments. Then Windy May showed the baby to her other sisters. Cassandra shocked everyone by saying, "Chiffon's baby is beautiful. It reminds me of her."

As everyone was occupied with the baby, Ticy pulled Meijin aside. "You had better take care of Chiffon and that kid you hear me. If anything happens to either of them, I'll come after you first." Meijin just chuckled at the threat. He knew how close Chiffon and Ticy were especially since Chiffon had asked for Ticy to be her only bridesmaid during their wedding. After feeling stisfied that her message got through to Meijin, Ticy went to go see how Chiffon and the baby were doing.

Taking the opportunity, Meijin slipped out of the chaos from the room. He walked down the hallway and met with a man who had blonde hair and wore a polo. Next to him was the 00 qan(t). "So you have a new life now eh Meijin?" the blond man remarked. "Make sure to remember to always keep hoping. Someday I am sure we will meet again. Enjoy your new life and protect those you treasure." The 00 qan(t)'s eyes just flashed green. "Yeah. Thanks for everything. My beloved partners. May our paths cross again in the future." And with that the two figures disappeared without a trace.

He rejoined everyone back in the ward as they were all preparing to leave. They said their farewells to Meijin and Chiffon and wished them all the best for their lives ahead. He returned to sit down next to Chiffon and the baby was next her. He stroked her face lovingly as her hand reached out to his. She gripped his hand tightly and went to sleep. Meijin just stared at the two of them and looked at the ceiling as he slowly went to slept dreaming about the future that he would build together with Chiffon for their child.

**A/N: And that's the end of my first ever fanfic guys. Thanks for reading. Wanted a happy ending that still left some open endedness to the story overall so there you go. **


End file.
